Lento Sangrar
by AimeCristel
Summary: DrHr Hermione se encuentra despechada.Al ser rechazada por aquel que siempre amó busca refugio en aquel que siempre la detestó. El rubio, también engañado le propone unirse en su venganza personal con quienes los traicionaron.¿Encontrarán el amor?
1. No

**Lento Sangrar**

**1**

* * *

Recomiendo la canción:

"No" de Shakira

* * *

-Harry...¿porqué?

-Hermione, lo siento, pero yo amo a Ginny...

-No, tu debes estar confundido, no la amas...

-No Herm, tu eres la confundida, no me quieres a mí, sólo sientes cariño, quizá un poco de atracción, pero sólo eso...

-Pero...ella esta con Malfoy, ellos dos están liados ¿lo sabes no?

-Lo sé, pero ellos han terminado; Ginny le confesó que en realidad es a mí a quien quiere.

-¡Que fácil decir eso ahora que se ha divertido de lo lindo con Malfoy!

-Te ruego que no hables así de ella, aunque eres mi mejor amiga, Ginny es la mujer que amo y te exijo que la respetes.

-¡Me exiges!-_se mofó la castaña intentando reprimir sus lágrimas.-¿_Quién eres tú para exigirme nada? – Preguntó - ¡Tú que has estado jugando conmigo por 6 meses, que todo este tiempo me has dado falsas esperanzas!

-Herm...siento si malinterpretaste mis acciones pero jamás traicionaría lo que siento por Ginny...

-¿Cuándo lo descubriste¡¿Acaso fue cuando la viste bazuqueándose con Malfoy!-_preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo._

-Herm, no te hagas más daño, sigamos siendo amigos...-_dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-_será mejor que me vaya...Ginny me espera...

_Hermione sólo se quedo allí, parada, como de piedra..._

-¿No vienes?-_preguntó afligido el "niño que vivió"_

La castaña negó con la cabeza-_Adelántate, yo daré un paseo, necesito pensar..._

_Harry sólo asintió y se alejó de prisa, sin mirar atrás._

_El cielo estaba gris y encapotado. _

-"Pronto lloverá" - _pensó Hermione mirando al cielo, pero sin poder evitarlo miró la lejana figura del chico que tanto amaba entrando al hospital "San Mungo" para reunirse con otra; ésa otra...su mejor amiga._

_Se recargó lentamente contra el tronco de un viejo roble y sin poder dominarlo más empezó a llorar, en silencio e intentando contener sus gemidos de dolor..._

_No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto estuvo allí, primero fueron sólo unas cuantas gotas las que le rozaron el rostro, después una ligera llovizna, y finalmente una torrencial tormenta, ya no se lamentaba, no se cuestionaba, no sentía...sólo lloraba... _

-¡Ey Granger! – _gritó_ - ¿Por qué tan triste? No me digas que...¿te han rechazado? – _preguntó sarcásticamente Draco Malfoy quien "casualmente" pasaba por allí con una sombrilla._

_Hermione sólo lo vio y sin saber porqué asientió._

-Si Malfoy...me han rechazado, ahora...sólo déjame tranquila-_susurra recargándose de nuevo en el árbol y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, sin parar de llorar..._

_Al rubio se le formó un inexplicable nudo en la garganta y sintió lástima por la chica._

-No debe ser tan grave...

-Para mí lo es.

-Pues me parece increíble que la chica más inteligente de Howarts y la más prestigiosa medímaga del hospital le preste atención a pequeñeces como esa…

_Hermione prefirió no hablar, pues siente que cualquier cosa que diga la hará estallar de nuevo en lágrimas, y no puede permitirse que Malfoy la vea débil por más tiempo. _

_Ante el silencio de la castaña, el Sly se acerca y la cubre con su paraguas._

-Ven...podrías enfermar.

-¿En verdad te importaría?

_Draco tragó saliva, el rostro empapado de Hermione lo cautivó...tan triste y melancólico, tan...desolado, sus lágrimas se funden con las gotas de lluvia confundiéndose con ellas, y de no ser por que las orbes castañas de la chica estaban irritadas, el rubio no se habría percatado de la gravedad de la situación._

-Responde- _exigió la chica aún sosteniéndose del tronco del árbol, completamente débil._

-Fuimos compañeros de Sala por 2 años, también soy medímago, me tiene que interesar la salud de las personas; además no sería un _caballero_ si no me importara.

-Ah...-_musitó la chica separándose de la corteza de aquel imponente refugio._

-¿Vienes o no?-_preguntó impaciente y molesto el Sly_

-Si...-_susurró de forma casi imperceptible la castaña._

_Pero cuando Hermione se incorporó por completo la debilidad se hizo presente, y sus piernas no la sostuvieron; afortunadamente Draco la detuvo y la levanto al vilo entre sus brazos._

-Será mejor que yo te lleve...así no podrías dar ni 2 pasos...

-Gra...gracias...-_farfulló la castaña refugiándose en el pecho del Sly intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con emerger de nuevo._

-De nada.-_masculló a su vez Draco con el rostro un tanto sonrojado._

_Pero ya no alcanzó a recibir contestación pues la chica se había quedado dormida profundamente en sus brazos._

-"¿Pero qué me pasa?" -_se preguntó molesto el chico mientras recorría los serenos pasillos del hospital con la Gryffindor cobijada junto a su pecho.-"¿_Yo sintiendo compasión por otra persona?"

_No siguió cuestionándose por mucho tiempo más, pues enseguida llegó a su consultorio, se olvidó por completo de la sombrilla, hizo un hechizo y se tele transportó al departamento de Granger, fue directo a la puerta y…_

-Cerrada... - _susurró molesto _- "¡Rayos Granger! – pensó - ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan desconfiada?"

* * *

-Mmm...¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Dónde crees?

-¡Malfoy¿¡Qué crees qué haces en mi departamento?

-¡Fíjate antes de hablar! - _reclamó el rubio._

_La chica volteó a ver a su alrededor, se encontraba en una espaciosa habitación, casi idéntica a la suya, pero con motivos verdes, y brocados en plata..._

-Pero, ¿qué hago en tú...habitación?

-Tu departamento estaba cerrado llave y protegido por un hechizo, ni siquiera con polvos flu pude entrar…

-Cierto...-_asintió la castaña dándose cuenta de su torpeza; pero de pronto se percató de algo..._

-¿Y mi ropa?

-Estaba empapada, tuve que ponerte una camisa mía, que por cierto es de seda italiana...

-Pero entonces tú me ¿desvestiste?- _preguntó aterrorizada imaginándose la escena._

-No pongas esa cara Granger, no he visto nada que no haya visto antes...

_Hermione se ofendió ante tales palabras, pero internamente la reconfortó que Malfoy no la viera con ese tipo de...intenciones._

-Bien, en ese caso...

-No digas nada, mejor vuelve a dormir, la tormenta aún no ha cesado.

-Pero...

-¿O prefieres comer? - _preguntó solícitamente, algo muy extraño en Draco._

-No, no te preocupes – _susurró sorprendida_ - ¿hiciste de comer?- _preguntó percatándose de lo dicho por el rubio._

-Como no despertabas se me ocurrió hacer una sopa, necesitas líquidos...

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable?

-Pues no pretendo nada...

-¡Dímelo! – _exigió tomando de pronto su varita la cual estaba sobre el buró._

_Draco suspiró derrotado_-Esta bien...

-¡Cómo? - _exclamó exaltada Hermione._

-¡No tienes que ponerte a gritar así!

-Claro que sí, con un plan tan descabellado ¿quién no gritaría?

-No es un "plan descabellado", si lo analizas bien te darás cuenta de que nos conviene a ambos...

-No entiendo como fingir que tu y yo...bueno ¡ya sabes! Quizá a ti te convenga darle celos a Ginny, pero no veo como me puede beneficiar esto a mí...

-Piensa Granger, si Ginny vuelve conmigo tu "amado" Harry quedará libre, sólo para ti...

-No...te equivocas...-_musitó apartando su mirada de los fríos ojos de Draco-_El no me amará NUNCA, más vale que me resigne.

-¿Con esa actitud derrotista pretendes conquistarlo?

-Sólo soy _realista_...él fue muy claro conmigo, yo he decidido aceptar mi destino.

-¡Esa es la mayor tontería que te he oído decir! , es una posición muy conformista, demasiado cómoda, ¡dejándole todo al destino!

-¿No te das cuenta? –_ preguntó_ - ¡no quiero perderlo! - _exclamó hundiendo su rostro en la almohada _- Prefiero fingir, verlo día tras día con Ginny, seguir siendo la amiga de ambos, no me importa tener que tragarme mis celos y mi orgullo con tal de seguir estando cerca de él.

-¿Lo amas tanto?

-Más de lo que se puede expresar en palabras. – _musitó._

_Sin saber porqué Draco deseo ser el hombre que Hermione amaba, para poder disfrutar de un sentimiento así._

-¡Entonces lucha por él, deja que yo te moldee, te convertiré en la mujer ideal, nadie te podrá resistir, podrás tener a Potter ó a cualquier otro chico de Londres… ¡del mundo! a tus pies.

_Hermione lo meditó en silencio unos minutos mientras acariciaba las suaves sábanas de Satín __de la cama de Draco__, después lo miro dudosa:_

-¿En verdad crees que puedes cambiarme?

-Claro, siempre me han gustado los retos...

-Está bien...-_le tendió la mano_- ¡Trato hecho!

_Después de estrecharse las manos Hermione desvió un poco la mirada y vio el suculento tazón de sopa que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche._

-Sabes, creo que si me gustaría un poco de sopa...

_Draco sonrió un poco._ _Mientras el rubio servía el guiso, la castaña lo vio dudando de su decisión_.

- "He hecho un pacto con el diablo" _- pensaba retorciendo uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos._

-Eso es lo primero por lo que debemos empezar - _dijo colocando el plato en una charola._

-¿Cómo?

-_Tu cabello_, debemos hacer algo con esa maraña...

-¡Me gusta mi cabello!

-No lo dudo, para jamás haberlo cepillado…

-¡No me critiques!

-Ese es mi deber a partir de ahora, mostrarte tus _defectos_ y arreglarlos, en la medida de lo posible.

_Hermione calló un momento, sólo se quedó revolviendo la sopa con la cuchara._

-Tengo muchos ¿no?

-¿Muchos qué?

-Defectos...

_Draco se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, "a una mujer nunca se le deben reprochar sus errores" _

-No, no tantos.

-Supongo que Ginny es perfecta, ¿no? - _preguntó con resentimiento._

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque tú y Harry...

-¡Eso es harina de otro costal!

-No, porque de ser así no fraguarías un plan tan absurdo.

-¡Vuelves a lo mismo, en ese caso yo también te pregunto: ¿Qué piensas hacer? , ¿vas a esperar a Potter toda la vida?

-No, tal vez no lo espere por más tiempo. – _susurró con la mirada perdida._

_A Draco se le helo la sangre._ -¿No me digas que te atreverías a...?

-¡No seas idiota Malfoy! – gritó - Jamás atentaría contra mi vida. A lo que me refiero es que en cuanto consiga mi traslado, me alejaré de Harry, así no sufriré más.

-Al menos no eres tan cobarde cómo para escapar así de tus problemas.

-Cambiemos el tema - _susurró Hermione mientras le soplaba al plato._

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-De Ginny.

-¡De eso no hablaremos! - _ordenó terminante._

-Si vamos a aliarnos y hacer un trato, tengo que saber que te orilló a esto... ¿no crees?

-Bien. Pero no es una historia tan interesante como crees.

-No lo dudo.

-Para ahorrar detalles, Ginny y yo empezamos a salir a principios de éste año, ya sabes, de manera furtiva...

-Lo sé, Ginny me lo dijo.

-Por lo que veo ella rompió el pacto de silencio, pero eso no importa ahora... - _respiró hondo y continuó - _Tampoco tiene caso entrar en detalles, sólo te diré que hace unos días me dijo que debíamos terminar porque había "descubierto" que a quien en realidad amaba era a "Harry" - _dijo su nombre con burla._

-Comprendo - _dijo sorbiendo al fin el caldo - _así que quieres recuperar a Ginny.

-Quiero _vengarme_. A un Malfoy nadie lo deja así como así.

-¿Venganza? – _preguntó_ - ¿Ese es el único fin que persigues?

-Sí.

-Así que... ¿no sientes nada por ella?

-No.

-Mentiroso...-_masculló entre dientes._

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que eres un mentiroso...ningún hombre hace algo así sólo por venganza, tal vez por despecho...

-¿Despecho, yo? ¡Alucinas Granger!

-Esta bien, niégalo si quieres...-_dijo restándole importancia y poniendo a un lado la charola-_Ya terminé, ahora quisiera descansar, si me permites...

-Pues no te permito, antes tienes que decirme tu "historia" con Potter, me lo debes...

-Bien, debemos de estar a mano...-_dijo resignadamente-_Como tu mismo dices, es mejor ahorrar detalles, sólo te diré que me enamoré de Harry hace ya 3 años, poco antes de la graduación…un día cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor jugaban la final de Quidditch, debes recordarlo...

_El Sly sólo asintió, claro que recordaba ese día, por poco cayó de la escoba pero alcanzó a tomar la snitch y por primera vez le gano a "San Potter" _

-Bueno...-_continuó Hermione_-al menos ese día me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él; cuando Harry y tú estuvieron a punto de caer mientras competían por la snitch-_la castaña se sonrojó un poco_-me da pena admitirlo, pero mientras Harry iba cayendo, desee que fueras tú...

_El rubio sintió un retortijón en el estómago-¿_ah sí_?-preguntó un tanto dolido._

-Sí...-_confirmó la Gryffindor_-en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba..., y después todo cambió entre nosotros, me quedaba todas las noches en la enfermería velando su sueño, conversábamos, ya sabes...pasábamos más tiempo juntos, tanto que me enamoré aún más que él.

-¿Y él...?

-Harry se mostraba de lo más dulce y gentil, parecía que estaba auténticamente interesado en mí, aunque ahora supongo que todo fue imaginación mía, que sólo me hice falsas esperanzas...

-¡Por favor Granger, seguramente "San Potter" sólo estaba jugando contigo! - _explotó el rubio ante la ingenuidad de la castaña. _

-Gracias por los ánimos...-_dijo con sarcasmo._

-Continúa...-_dijo Draco sentándose al borde de la cama y cruzando los brazos. _

-Pues no hay más que decir..., justo hoy, después de la ronda de media noche con los pacientes decidí "declararme" , Harry me rechazó...-_sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse_- y me dijo que amaba a...-_una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero se recostó de nuevo contra la almohada intentando ocultarlo_-Ginny.

_Draco se dio cuenta de que ella había empezado a llorar, aunque fingió no notarlo, no quería herir aún más su orgullo._

_-_Entiendo... -_dijo dando por terminado el asunto.- _Entonces... ¿tenemos un trato?

-Sí...-_respondió monótonamente la castaña._

-Bien, en ese caso, será mejor que te deje descansar...-_dijo recogiendo la charola y abriendo la puerta._

-Sí, es lo mejor... - _susurró hundiéndose en el mullido almohadón._

_En cuanto oyó el sonido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse se desahogó por completo_ _mientras susurraba "Harry...Harry...te amo..." hasta quedarse dormida._

_Lo que no sabía es que el rubio, después de irse decidió regresar para "ver que se le ofrecía", se aproximó a la puerta dispuesto a tocarla pero se detuvo en seco al oír los sollozos de la castaña._

-" ¿Aún sigue llorando?" - _se preguntó un tanto inquieto._

-Harry, te amo.

_El rubio oyó esto al otro lado de la puerta, y sin poderlo reprimir frunció el ceño y apretó los puños._

-Potter, también _tú _lo pagarás...-_musitó con los ojos brillantes de odio._

_Hermione sintió tanto rencor en esos momentos, que aún en sueños su mente le repetía:_ Te odio Ginny

_Draco se recargó al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, como vigilando el sueño de la Gryffindor; recordó como Ginny lo había rechazado y eso lo irritó, pero las palabras y el dolor de Hermione, le hicieron hervir la sangre:_ Te odio Potter

_Y luego, pronunciaron ambos al unísono:_ "Me vengaré"

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) los que están detrás de la pantalla!

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto, les doy la bienvenida. Como sospecharán, este será un Draco & Hermione, mi pareja favorita (debo admitirlo :P) tendrá mucho romance y dosis extra de emoción, de nuevo espero sus valiosísimos Reviews que son mi aliciente para continuar, bueno, antes de ponerme más sentimental me despido.

¡Hasta la próxima semana en el capítulo 2!

Atte._**Aimé**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	2. Cuando baja la marea

**Lento Sangrar**

**2**

* * *

Recomiendo la canción:

"Cuando Baja La Marea" de Yuri

* * *

_Los rayos del Sol acariciaron suavemente su rostro, se movió un poco y se cubrió con las sábanas, le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo cortado..._

-"No me puede dar gripe ahora" - _pensó aún medio dormida y estirando sus brazos para desperezarse._

_El sutil sonido de las aves al cantar la convenció por completo de levantarse de la cama..._

-"Es un hermoso día...espero no tener de nuevo ese horrible sueño..." - _pensó incorporándose en la cama._

_Pero en cuanto sintió el exquisito tacto de las sábanas de satín, y la camisa de seda volvió a la realidad..._

-No puede ser... - _murmuró golpeándose la cabeza con reproche. _

_Tenía que hablar con Malfoy de inmediato, así que salió a toda prisa de su habitación sin percatarse siquiera de las escasas ropas que la cubrían; pero en cuanto giró la manija se llevó una sorpresa..._

-¡Ahhh...! - _gritó Draco al caer de espaldas cuando se abrió la puerta._

-¿Qué hacías recargado en la puerta? - _preguntó la castaña sin dar tiempo a que el rubio se levantara._

-Buenos días a ti también Granger...

-Dime ¿dormiste aquí? - _dijo Hermione ignorando el saludo matutino de Draco._

_-_Lindas piernas...-_murmuró cínicamente el chico intentando incorporarse._

_Lo dicho antes, Hermione estaba tan acelerada que ni se fijo en su escasa ropa, mucho menos en la ligera camisa que le llegaba hasta medio muslo._

-¡Ahhh¿Porqué no me dijiste antes! _- preguntó azotando la puerta en la cara del rubio._

-¡Porque no me dejabas hablar! _- grito dando media vuelta - _"¿Porqué pierdo tiempo preocupándome con ella?" _se preguntó en su camino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno._ _Pero antes de que pudiera llegar..._

-¡Malfoy! - _gritó Hermione desde la habitación._

-¿Qué quieres?

-No tengo ropa... -_dijo medio apenada, medio molesta..._

-Ponte cualquier cosa de mi armario y baja a desayunar...- _dijo Draco algo fastidiado._

_20 minutos después Hermione bajaba con unos finos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de seda..._

-Al fin bajas...te_-Draco casi no pudo terminar su frase, pues al voltear descubrió a una Hermione que jamás había visto..._

-"Nunca pensé que Granger se pudiera ver tan bien con mi ropa" _- pensó Draco estupefacto al ver a la castaña con sus finas ropas cubriendo su blanca piel y con sus rizos cayéndole por la espalda como una cascada._

-¿Qué tanto me ves Malfoy? - _preguntó ella al ver la forma en que el rubio la miraba._

-Veo que escogiste mis mejores ropas...-_dijo Draco intentando parecer molesto, pero:_ _¿Cómo estar molesto ante tal visión?_

-Pues todo tu armario estaba repleto de este tipo de ropas, así que me puse lo primero que encontré.

-Era de suponerse¿te pones siempre lo primero que sacas del armario? _- preguntó en tono de burla - _¿Ni siquiera te importa si combina o no?

-Cierra la boca Malfoy _- dijo molesta cruzando los brazos _

-"Pero que linda se ve enfadada" - _pensó de nuevo el rubio sin darle importancia al interés que le prestaba a su "enemiga"_

-Bien... ¿me sirves el desayuno o prefieres que salga a un restaurante? _- preguntó ella irónica._

_Después de un tenso desayuno y una conversación no menos incómoda sobre los planes que Draco tenía para convertir a Hermione en toda un "femme fatale", decidieron ponerse en marcha._

- Como hoy es fin de semana creo que lo mejor será ir de compras y comenzar con el plan, desde luego el primer paso será cambiar tu guardarropa, y si queda tiempo tu "look" - _dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa y tomando su saco sport._

-¡Ahh...!

-¿Ahora qué pasó? _- pregunto molesto._

_El rubio dio media vuelta y vio a Hermione con su camisa pegada a su sensual cuerpo, completamente mojada por el café._

-"Un momento¿sensual?" - _se reprochó Draco al percatarse que esa imagen, lejos de enfadarle, le gustaba..._

-¡El café esta ardiendo! - _exclamó la castaña intentando despegar la camisa que se encontraba ahora ceñida a su piel..._

-¡Quítate rápido la camisa! _- ordenó Draco aproximándose a ella._

_Hermione decidió no alegar en ese momento, la piel le ardía tanto que se desabotonó con rapidez la camisa y la tiró al suelo._

-¡Lo siento! - _musitó al ver como había quedado la fina prenda después de todo el lío._

-No importa...-_dijo Draco desabotonando su propia camisa._

-Soy una tonta...todo lo hago mal...-_murmuró mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos._

-Ya te dije que no importa...-_musitó conciliadoramente.-_Es sólo ropa...

_Pero el consuelo del rubio, lejos de calmarla, detonó más sus lágrimas..._

-Pero...yo debí...- _sin poderlo contener más empezó a llorar desconsolada._

_No era solo la ropa, era ella, era Ginny, era Harry...era todo..._

_El rubio no sabía que hacer en esa situación, de alguna forma las lágrimas de la castaña lo sacaban de control y balance, algo que nada ni nadie lograba hacer._

-Mira, tiene arreglo...-_dijo tendiéndole su camisa-_ponte esto y en lo que yo me cambio, mete toda la ropa sucia que encuentres a una bolsa, la llevaremos a la tintorería, después iremos de compras y te compraré todo lo que tú quieras...

-¿Por qué haces esto?_ - pregunto ella aceptando la camisa y volteando con los ojos húmedos._

-Para que dejes de llorar._ - respondió sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho, no era una sonrisa cínica ni burlona, era una sonrisa sincera, una verdadera y encantadora sonrisa._

-Está bien...gracias.-_dijo ella sonriéndole de la misma forma y tomando toda la ropa sucia o manchada que encontraba a su paso, mientras Draco se cambiaba en su habitación..._

-"¿Porqué no me puedo sacar esa sonrisa de la cabeza?" -_ se preguntaba Draco mirándose por última vez al espejo. - _Seguramente pronto se me pasará...

_Al terminar de recoger todo, Hermione se sentó en el sofá esperando a Draco, mientras acariciaba la nueva prenda que la cubría..._

-Mmm...huele delicioso...huele a: Malfoy, pero es un olor... Maravillosamente relajante...- _concluyó la chica después de que se dedicó a "analizar" cuidadosamente la prenda._

-Huele como a...

-Lavanda. - _dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

-¿Perdón? - _dijo Hermione sonrojada_.

-Es mi loción..."Lavanda & Mint" - _pronunció el rubio en el oído de Hermione._

-Ah...¿sí?-_musitó la castaña como intentando no darle importancia._

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí...-_aceptó ella tratando de controlar las miles mariposas que se agitaban en su estómago al sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello._

-Pues hay una versión femenina, te la compraré en el centro comercial. - _anunció sonriendo, como si fuera lo más común del mundo. - _Ahora date prisa, tenemos mucho que hacer...

-Lastima que no haya hechizos para lavar la ropa... - _dijo Draco al salir de la tintorería_. - Me ahorraría mucho...

-Lo siento...- _repitió la castaña_

-Ya deja de disculparte, ahora iremos de compras…

_Decir lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial sería describir una odisea, tiendas y más tiendas, aparador tras aparador, vestidor tras vestidor, porque desde luego cada pieza de ropa tenía que ser aprobada por Draco._

-Es mi dinero, así que tengo derecho a opinar...-_decía Draco cada vez que Hermione le reclamaba por inmiscuirse en sus gustos._

-No es que no me agrade tu gusto, es sólo que careces de el...-_musitaba Draco haciendo enojar a la castaña._

_Pero finalmente cada prenda que Hermione se probaba terminaba por encantarle a Draco._

-"¿Cómo es posible que con todo se vea bien?" - _se preguntaba el rubio._

-Nos llevamos todo. - _anunciaba Draco al salir de cada nueva tienda que visitaban, Hermione intentaba reclamar, pero finalmente se resignaba a que el chico le comprara todo_ (N/A¿Qué abnegada no:P)

-No sabía que te gustara comprar tanto Granger, bueno, después de todo...eres mujer. - _concluyó Draco entregándole un barquillo de vainilla a la chica después de un "arduo" día de compras..._

-Tú fuiste el que insistió Malfoy... - _dijo ella aceptando gustosa el helado._

-Bien, tienes razón, pero ¿no te parece muy tonto que nos sigamos llamando por nuestros apellidos?

-Pues sí, pero...

-Sobre todo ahora que le haremos creer a todos que somos pareja...

-Sí, bueno...-_dijo pensándolo un poco_-entonces te diré Draco...

_El sólo oír su nombre de los labios de la Gryffindor hizo que al rubio le recorriera un escalofrío._

-"Vamos Draco, no es tiempo de estas cosas, concéntrate en tu venganza"-_Se reprochó de nuevo-_Y yo te diré Hermione...

-Correcto. -_dijo ella sonriendo._

-Toma...-_dijo el tendiéndole un paquete dorado._

_Hermione lo abrió con delicadeza y se encontró con la loción "Lavanda & Mint"_

-¿Pero cuándo la compraste?

-Hace un momento, cuando te estabas probando ese vestido de noche, pero vamos¡pruébatela!

-Estas bien...-_se puso un poco en el cuello y él se acercó seductoramente a alerla…_

-Ahora olemos igual...-_dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente._

-Como debe ser... - _dijo Draco dedicándole a Hermione una sonrisa sincera por segunda vez en el día._

-¡Fue un día estupendo! - _exclamó Hermione frente a su casa, ojeando por entre las decenas de bolsas todas las cosas que Draco le había obsequiado, mientras sacaba la llave oculta detrás de una maceta._

-¿Cómo no supuse que se encontraba allí? - _preguntó Draco sarcásticamente al ver de donde sacaba Hermione la llave de su departamento._

-Pues era obvio que tendría la copia fuera de mi casa para alguna emergencia, y el mejor lugar es la maceta... - _dijo la castaña mostrándole la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña y sonriendo con los ojos centellantes de alegría._

-Nunca te había visto así...- _susurró Draco al entrar al departamento. _- Jamás creí que pudieras sonreír tanto, en Howarts siempre traías la cara larga... - _dijo husmeando por la cocina de la castaña en busca de una soda._

-Pues claro que puedo sonreír y mucho más que hoy, pero en todo caso yo digo lo mismo, nunca te había visto con una sonrisa que no fuera cínica en el rostro...

_Dijo la chica mientras presionaba el botón de su contestadora._

-Iré a dejar las bolsas a mi habitación, enseguida vuelvo...

-Claro...

Hermione, mañana tienes un desencantamiento a las 8:00 am y una cirugía mágica a la 1:00 pm, llega temprano...- _se oyó la voz de Sally, la recepcionista de San Mungo._

-"Si que está ocupada..."- _pensó Draco al recordar que al día siguiente el sólo tenía unas rondas de rutina y el resto del día libre._

_Herm, siento lo que paso ayer, mañana después de mi reunión con los aurores iré a buscarte al hospital, tenemos que hablar, por cierto, fui a tu departamento pero no te encontré, deje mi túnica allí, por favor tráela mañana... _

Un bip...sonó y el mensaje de Harry acabó.

_No supo porqué, pero oprimió su lata con tal dureza que la dobló por completo, necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta qué tipo de relación tenían Hermione y Harry._ _El Sly se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña y se detuvo en el umbral para observar una escena que no le gusto para nada:_

_Hermione, parada junto a la ventana, con la túnica de Harry en sus manos, temblando de pies a cabeza, con el rostro oculto entre los pliegues de la prenda._

-Harry... - _dijo aspirando el sutil aroma a avellana que emanaba de la ropa del ojiverde._

-¿Tiene llave de tu casa? - _preguntó Draco a espaldas de Hermione, como reclamando y alzando una ceja con perspicacia._

_La chica se volteó de inmediato con el rostro pálido._

-¡Draco, que susto me diste! - _exclamó tratando de parecer despreocupada y echando la túnica de Harry al armario._

-No tienes por qué ocultarla...oí el mensaje de tu "amiguito" así que dime ¿él tiene llave de tu casa?

-Pues es obvio, si aquí olvidó su ropa...

-¿No la habrá olvidado en una ocasión más intima? - _pregunto Draco apretando los puños._

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Sabes lo que insinúo.

-Pues entre Harry y yo nunca ha habido nada.

-¿Nada, ni caricias o... besos? - _pregunto el rubio acorralando a Hermione._

-Eso es diferente...

-¡Entonces si los ha habido!

-Pues claro que sí, pero nunca hemos dormido juntos si a eso te refieres. - _dijo ella cada vez más sonrojada_

-Entiéndelo bien Granger, lo primero que debes hacer es olvidarte de lo mucho que amas a ese imbécil de Potter y concentrarte en tu transformación, así que ahora yo también quiero una copia de tu llave. - _dijo de forma imperativa_

-¿Pero tú quien te crees! - _dijo ella indignada _- no eres nadie para interferir en lo que siento o no siento...

-¡Exijo tener una llave de éste departamento! - _grito Draco esta vez fuera de sus casillas._

-¡Pues si tanto la quieres te la doy y ya! Pero deja de gritar ¿sí? - _dijo ella escapando del contacto con el chico.- _¡Pero tu también me darás la tuya ¿eh!

-¡Como quieras! - _dijo caminando rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación._

-Mañana intercambiamos llaves... - _dijo_ _Hermione temerosa al ver que Draco se detenía frente a la puerta del departamento._

-Una cosa más... - _dijo el rubio con el rostro sombrío._

-¿Qué?

-Tendrás que irte acostumbrando a usar el perfume que te regalé, así que ¡no quiero volverte a ver olfateando la ropa de ese mugroso "San Potter" ! -_ ordenó Draco aventándole la botella de colonia a Hermione, quien con reflejos felinos logro atraparla en el aire._

_Justo cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de proferirle protestar por su insolencia oyó la azotarse la puerta y momentos después escuchó las llantas del auto último modelo de Draco, rechinar..._

-"¿Pero que le pasa a éste?" - _se preguntó molesta Hermione al ver la reacción que tuvo el Sly, sin saber que hacer decidió oír el mensaje que había provocado tal alboroto..._

_**Continuará . . . **_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola mis lectores (as) consentidos (as)!

Estoy súper-mega-hiper CONTENTA por toda la aceptación que está recibiendo esta nueva historia, ahora que lo pienso no se ni en que me inspiré para hacerla, sólo pretendía que en este fic no se enamoraran a los 5 minutos de mirarse a los ojos…jajaja, sino que se tomaran su tiempo, es decir que se viera el proceso en que van surgiendo diversos sentimientos, espero ir buen camino, así que por favor háganmelo saber por medio de sus Reviews ¿sí? ;P

Atte. _**Aimé **_

_**¿**__**REVIEWS?**_


	3. Lagrimas de Amor

"Lento Sangrar"

3

* * *

_**Lágrimas de Amor / **JD Natasha

* * *

_

_**Triste...**_

_**me dejaste triste **_

_**como esta canción...**_

_**lágrimas de amor**_

_El día siguiente fue nublado, completamente distinto al anterior; Hermione se despertó poco antes de que dieran las 6:30 am y se quedó en la cama recostada pensando por unos minutos lo que había ocurrido el día anterior..._

-"¿Pero que le pasa a ese tipo?" - _se preguntaba recordando la escena que le había hecho después de oír el mensaje_ - "No tiene derecho a pedirme una copia de las llaves de MI departamento" - _se repetía molesta, a la vez que otra voz le contestaba _- "Y tu no tenías derecho a pedirle las llaves de SU departamento"

_La discusión son sigo misma no estaba dando resultados porque simplemente no llegaba a ningún lado, así que decidió levantarse y darse un relajante baño antes de ir al hospital..._

Abrió la llave del agua y en cuanto se metió en la tina, todos los problemas parecieron desaparecer, el agua tibia le relajo los músculos y le permitió liberar toda esa tensión acumulada.

-Hoy tendré que darle mis llaves a Draco... - _dijo con un suspiro de preocupación_ - pero...también veré a Harry - _exclamó feliz, como una chiquilla de 10 años._

_Al salir terminar de bañarse, salió y lo primero que hizo fue verse fijamente en el espejo, normalmente no lo haría, pero ese quería verse especialmente "radiante", obvio...para Harry..._

-¿Qué pondré hoy? - _dijo abriendo el armario y viendo el montón de prendas que el rubio le había comprado _- Tengo mucha ropa nueva...mmm...hace frío, así que usaré estos pantalones y esta gabardina...

_Dijo al tiempo que sacaba unos pantalones de pana color beige, con una gabardina a juego y debajo se puso un hermoso suéter, después volvió a verse al espejo y se maquilló ligeramente, se puso un poco de la loción que le regaló Draco y se dispuso a salir, pero algo no la convencía..._

-Mi cabello...- _dijo viéndolo aún algo húmedo, y ¿porqué no decirlo: un poco enmarañado _- Tiene razón...es horrible...-_se dijo mientras se lo cepillaba a más no poder y se ponía la poca poción alisadora que le quedaba._

-¡Casi se me olvida! - _exclamó al ver la túnica de Harry sobre su mesita de noche._

_Tomó la prenda, vio su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que se le hacía tarde salió corriendo...y sin desayunar._

_**Fuiste...**_

_**quizás nunca tuviste**_

_**este corazón...**_

_**Lágrimas de amor**_

_Al mismo tiempo, en el departamento del rubio se repetía prácticamente la misma escena que con la castaña:_

_Reflexión, enojo, conclusión, un buen baño y un arreglo impecable...tal como siempre lo hacía Draco._

_Antes de salir rumbo a San Mungo, Draco se puso un poco de su loción, se miró al espejo (N/A: Vanidoso...) y tomó las llaves, las de él y las que debía darle a Hermione._

_Subió a su automóvil deportivo y se dirigió a su empleo, pero poco antes de llegar vio una lejana y conocida figura en la lejanía._

-¡Eh, Granger!

-Malfoy...digo ¡Draco!

-¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntó un tanto sarcástico al verla a media banqueta como esperando._

-Esperando un taxi...

-¿Porqué?

-Porque necesito llegar a mi trabajo ¿alguna otra pregunta? - _dijo algo molesta._

-Ya se que para ir al trabajo, pero ¿qué no tienes auto?

-Pues para que lo sepas NO - _respondió esta vez molesta e irritada_ - y para colmo se me acabaron los polvos flu...

-Sube.

-¿Cómo?

-Que subas, a este paso no llegarás nunca...

_Hermione lo vio de forma renuente y finalmente accedió._

_**Y te vas ¡Y te vas!**_

_**No me queda nada**_

_**Y te vas ¡Y te vas!**_

_**No me queda nada**_

_**¿Porque no estás?**_

-¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué "que"? - _preguntó ella sin entender._

-¿Porqué no tienes auto? No creo que ganes tan poco como para no poder comprarte uno...

-No me gusta manejar.

-¿Porqué?

-Es como volar...igual de peligroso, sólo que en tierra...-_admitió avergonzada_.

-Así que no te gusta conducir ni volar...ya suponía que no eras tan perfecta.

-Disto mucho de serlo...tu mismo lo dijiste... - _susurró acariciando un poco sus rizos_ - Y creo que tienes algo de razón, debo cortar mi cabello...es horrible.

_Concluyó la castaña ante la mirada atónita del rubio._

-"¿Me dio la razón?" - _se preguntó incrédulo._

-¿Qué hacías en mi casa?

-No te entiendo.

-Vamos Draco no finjas, mi casa no está en tu camino, sé que tu ruta es diferente.

_El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente, pero ella no lo percibió._

-Lo que pasa es que pensé que podría pasar y darte la llave de una vez.

-¡Ah, la llave! _- dijo recordando - _Aquí está... - _le extendió la mano para darle la lave de color dorado._

-Gracias...-_susurró tomándola y retirando la vista del frente._

-¡Cuidado! _- exclamó girando con sus manos el volante, pues Draco había estado a punto de chocar contra un árbol._

-Ves que no es tan fácil... _- dijo Hermione sosteniendo la palanca del auto y rozando ligeramente sus manos con las del Sly._

_Draco logró controlar el auto, al tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia las manos de Hermione quien sostenía su portafolio con una mano y la túnica de Harry con la otra._

-¿Te verás con él? - _preguntó Draco sin retirar la vista del camino._

-Claro... - _respondió ella como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo._

-Bien... - susurró el sujetando fuertemente el volante, tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. - Sólo espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

-¿Estupidez? - repitió molesta - ¿A que te refieres!

-A algo como lanzarte a sus brazos, llorar y ¡decirle una sarta de tonterías! - replicó crispado

-¡Entonces tu dime como comportarme!

_**Dime, tell me that you need me**_

_**antes de que muera el sol**_

_**Lágrimas de amor**_

_Mientras Hermione decía esto, Draco estacionaba el automóvil, pues ya habían llegado al hospital._

_Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, Hermione abrió la puerta y salió del auto._

-¡Espera!

-¿Para qué¿Para que sigamos peleando? - _preguntó ella recorriendo el estacionamiento para doctores._

-No te diré como comportarte, después de todo tu deberías saber como hacerlo...es sólo que no quiero que por una tontería tuya nuestro plan vaya a arruinarse.

-¡Tú y tu estúpido plan!

-NUESTRO plan - _recalcó él._

-¡Lo que sea!

-Que yo recuerde, hasta ayer estabas más que dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo, espero que no te eches para atrás.

-¡Yo nunca me echo para atrás! - _exclamó ofendida, frente a la entrada del hospital._

-Ya es hora...¡hablaremos después! - _dijo el rubio esquivando la mirada de algunos medímagos que pasaban por allí._

-Bien... - _dijo respirando hondo a punto de entrar._

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué! - _se giró fastidiada, con la bata blanca a medio vestir._

-Toma.

_Y sin dar tiempo a más Draco le aventó las llaves._

-Son las de mi departamento, no las pierdas... - _susurró un tanto avergonzado._

_Hermione estuvo a punto de sonreír ante el bochorno del rubio._

-No las perderé... - _masculló dulcemente metiendo las llaves a su bata, y con este simple gesto pareció decir: _"Todo quedó olvidado"

_Contrario al respiro que Hermione necesitaba, su día fue sumamente agitado: desencantamientos, cirugías e incluso maldiciones, y al terminar el día..._

-Dra. Granger¿podría venir por favor?

-Claro¿qué desea Sr. Director?

-Le quiero asignar a una chica de nuevo ingreso a su cargo, una practicante, por supuesto.

-Será un placer. - _dijo ella sonriente aunque por dentro sólo pensaba : _"Otra molestia más..."

-Le presento a la Srita. Weasley...

-¡Ginny! - _exclamó incrédula._

-¡Herm! - _respondió ella abrazándola._

-Ah ¿ya se conocían? - _preguntó sonriente el Director de la clínica._

-Si...-_respondió Herm intentando ocultar la frustración de su voz. _

_**Viven los besos que me diste**_

_**ya no creo en nada más**_

_**Lágrimas de amor...**_

-Vaya día...

-¿Fue muy pesado?

-¡Harry, me asustaste! - _exclamó Hermione al oír una voz a sus espaldas._

-Lo siento, es que quería darte una sorpresa.

-Vaya que me la diste...

-¿Trajiste mi túnica?

-Ah, sí...aquí tienes...

-Gracias. _- dice tomando la prenda y guardándola en su maleta._

-De nada.

-Te ves diferente...

-¿Diferente cómo?

-No se, más bonita...

_El corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse "Calma Hermione..." _

-Y hueles diferente...

-Te...¿te gusta? - _preguntó apenada_.

-Si, pero no es tu estilo...

-A mí me gusta.

-Entonces a mí también - _respondió el sonriente_

-También he pensado en cortarme el cabello...

-No lo hagas... _- pidió Harry de forma casi suplicante_. - Me encantan tus rizos...-_dijo tomando unos mechones entre sus dedos. _- son suaves...y huelen delicioso...- _concluyó agachándose besando uno de ellos._

_-_"¿Porqué sigue jugando así conmigo?" - _A Hermione le temblaron las piernas y decidió finalizar con aquella maravillosa tortura..._

-¿De qué querías hablarme? - _preguntó ella terminando por fin el preámbulo._

-De lo que pasó anteayer.

-Yo creo que no hay nada que decir...

-No quise herirte, perdóname...

-Lo sé, pero en serio: no hay nada que perdonar, ya lo olvidé, fue sólo un arranque que tuve, no quise decir todas esas cosas sobre Ginny...

-Me alegra que lo digas, porque Ginny no merecía todo lo que dijiste sobre ella...

-Sí...además ahora ella será mi subordinada, la dejaron a mi cuidado en la clínica.

-¡Excelente! Me alegra que ella estará bien protegida contigo, así que espero que me la cuides ¿eh? - _dijo guiñándole el ojo _- Por cierto...¿Has visto a Ginny?

-Si, se quedó recibiendo instrucciones, dentro del hospital...

-Gracias Herm...-_dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga _- me alegro de que todo sea como antes... - _dijo mientras daba la vuelta y corría hacia el edifico, más feliz de lo que lo había visto en toda su vida._

-Yo también...-_dijo con un nudo en la garganta_-yo también...-repitió sin poder contener de nuevo las lágrimas.

_**Y te vas ¡Y te vas!**_

_**No me queda nada**_

_**Y te vas ¡Y te vas!**_

_**No me queda nada**_

_**¿Porque no estás?**_

_A lo lejos Draco observó la escena, bueno, casi toda, pues llegó justo cuando Harry estaba acariciando los cabellos de Hermione y luego los besaba, o mejor dicho, en palabras de Draco: los "profanaba" con sus asquerosos labios._

_Siguió observando la escena y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no ir a interrumpirlos:_

_¿Cómo era posible que ese miserable insecto estuviera acariciando y besando los rizos de Hermione, esos fascinantes rizos esos...¡un momento¿fascinantes, en ese momento Draco se percató de algo, no odiaba el cabellera de Hermione, no quería que ella se cortara su melena, al contrario, le encantaba..._

_Al ver que Harry se marchaba, el rubio se dirigió a la chica y la tocó en el hombro, pero todo el enojo que tenía se esfumó al ver el rostro húmedo de la chica._

-¡Que humillación! - _exclamó Hermione refugiándose en el pecho de Draco en cuanto lo vio llegar, mientras soltaba lágrimas de rabia._

-¿Qué paso?

-Tuve que disculparme...siendo que yo tengo la razón.

-No tenías otra opción... - _dijo consoladoramente._

-No pero...¡detesto disculparme! - _masculló abrazando más fuerte al rubio._ - ¡que vergüenza! - _dijo dando puntapiés en el piso _- Esta afrenta me la pagará Ginny...¡juro que me la pagará!

-Entonces...

_Ella levanto su rostro y colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro del Sly y con resentimiento en su voz le susurró:_

-Sí Draco, ahora más que nunca...estoy decidida a continuar con esto...juro que la haré pagar por todo lo que he sufrido...Lo juro...

_**Y te vas ¡Y te vas!**_

_**No me queda nada**_

_**Y te vas ¡Y te vas!**_

_**No me queda nada**_

_**¿Porque no estás?**_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡Hola a todos (as) mis lectores favoritos! (Mente ¿Favoritos¡Pero si todos son tus favoritos!)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y que no duden en mandarme sus reviews con comentarios, felicitaciones, abucheos o dudas, las notas de hoy serán cortas, debido a que tengo que salir en unos cuantos minutos... (Grito¡Esperenme¡Ya voy!)

antes que nada quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios y el apoyo que me han dado ¡ G R A C I A S , bien, ahora que grite de felicidad, les quiero exponer una cuestión:

Varias personas me han advertido que no debo responder los reviews, siempre me he negado a esta nueva (he injusta regla) y me he revelado, sin embargo, el peligro es inminente, y como estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto quería preguntarles:

_¿Les importaría que sólo diera un agradecimiento general, en vez de contestar los Reviews personalmente?_

Les dejo esto a su consideración y espero su respuesta, porque no quisiera que pensaran que no me interesa su opinión, pues créanme que ES LO QUE MÁS ME IMPORTA; de nuevo les pido que me avisen que les parece que haga esto.

Sin más que decir...Se despide con mucho cariño:

_**Aimé**_

_**P.D.**_

_Para los que no sepan, las actualizaciones serán 1 vez por semana, cada viernes o sábado, yo quisiera poder hacerlo más rápido, pero les juro que la escuela no me lo permite, así que por favor ténganme paciencia…please…

* * *

_

**REVIEWS:**

**pansymalfoy: **Siento tardar tanto, pero como aclaré arriva, las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana… cada viernes ó sábado, así no te haré dar vueltas en vano ¡sorry! ;P

**ROBERTA PARDO: **Pues como verás ya saque el Capítulo porfavor ¡no te impacientes ! ;D

**Shingryu Inazuma: **Tienes razón: Draco fue un amor, se está tomando su papel muy enserio... ;P

**SBM-AnGiE: **Claro que Harry y Ginny sufrirán, no falta mucho...muajaja... ;D

**karlila: **¿Tengo un don? Wow ya lo sabía jajaja que presumida soy...ya en serio¡1000 gracias!

**fannymalfoy:** Espero que te gustara este capítulo, me esforzaré al 100 como verás las canciones de Yuri siempre tienen ese toque especial...

**Yrena: **Me alegra que te guste este fanfic ¡gracias!

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** ¡Thanks a lot, de verdad muchas gracias... :D

**dayhana:** ¡Wow! me encanta tener una fiel seguidora como tú ... sniff (lagrimas de felicidad) ¡GRACIAS!

**DragonaDeMalaFe:** Muchas gracias por decírmelo, de hecho ya lo sabía, y como verás lo comenté en las notas de autor.

**Julita moon: **Hola linda, por supuesto que te reitero que no dudaré en pedir tu ayuda cuando sufra un "bloqueo de escritor" ;D

**pansymalfoy: **Que lindos comentarios, a mí tampoco me agrada Ginny, como que es demasiado "mosquita muerta" ¿no crees? jajaja :D

**amaterasu:** Tienes razón, Harry y Ginny lo pasarán mal... muajaja ... ;P

**Marta:** Pues muchas gracias por hacerme saber que voy bien, enserio me ayudan esos comentarios.

**Paulitaa: **Espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero es que la escuela, ya sabes...(excusas...jajaja ) ;P

**ROBERTA PARDO: **Pues de nuevo gracias, me alegra saber que los diálogos quedaron más claros y que deseas saber más de mí, supongo que tu PC esta dañada, pues si tengo e-mail, te lo daré (espero que si salga en pantalla) sólo quítale los espacios: amy chan 7 hotmail . com

**Alis Black: **Éxitos para ti también y ¡muchas gracias:D

**tifanny:** ¡Me haz hecho muy feliz, de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo! ;D

**AnItA RaDcLiFfE:** Pues ¿qué puedo decirte? MUCHAS gracias por tus comentarios, y lástima que Rowling nunca nos dé esta pareja : (

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Pues como verás en éste capítulo se aclaran algunas de tus dudas, espero que los futuros capitulos te gusten aún más :D

**Daana Malfoy:** Verás que muy pronto Harry la pagará ¡muajaja:S (que mala soy...) :D

**MiaMalfoy2005:** MIL Gracias! Me hiciste sonrojar por tus halagos... ¡thanks:D

**EROL HARUKA:** Pensamos igual, tan sólo pensar a Ginny con Draco, me dan vueltas ¡y me desmayo! jajaja :D

**Sra. Malfoy #1:** Me alegra mucho saber que voy por buen camino, a veces lo dudo pero saberlo por ti me da muchos ánimos : )

**AleJa M:** Thaks for you review¿me entendiste? jajaja ¡Gracias por tu review:D

**Jor's:** Wow! Estoy feliz, y aunque suene trillado¡me encanta que te encante:D

**Nadir-Blue: **Gracias por tus comentarios, de hecho trato de no poner muchas notas para que no pierdas el hilo de la historia...jajaja :D

**DrEaM-KaT: **Muchisísimas gracias por escribirme, comprendo perfectamente la presión de los examenes, yo misma esta semana ¡tuve 3, pero al fin esta volviendo la calma...o eso espero :P

**DanGrint: **Traté de no tardar demasiado, supongo que una semana es un tiempo razonable... ¿no? ;P

**Terry Moon: **Me alegra muchísimo que hayas podido pasarte por este fic, desde luego tienes razón en que la idea de la venganza esta más que usada, pero en mi caso intentaré meter nuevos elementos, y por supuesto mi toque personal... ;D

**EugeBlack: **Pues para más "acción" entre esta pareja aún faltan unos cuantos caítulos, así que espera un poco ¿sí? ;D


	4. Sé

"Lento Sangrar"

4

* * *

_**Se **/ Lu

* * *

_

_**Nada paso...**_

_**Solo el tiempo lento pronto entre tu y yo**_

_**solo acabo lo que siempre supe que nunca existió**_

_**y aunque yo no estaba sola**_

_**si me hundía en mi soledad**_

_**es por eso que de un día a otro te creí amar**_

_**que no viste mas allá de tu verdad en mi verdad**_

_**hoy te doy mi realidad y tu te escondes sin hablar**_

-Miren...

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, nunca la había visto...

_Una hermosa y esbelta mujer se deslizaba con garbo y delicadeza por los pulcros pasillos del hospital San Mungo, el personal de tan respetable institución desconocía por completo la identidad de la joven que se paseaba de un lado a otro con tal seguridad..._

-Disculpe...-_una enfermera le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se aventuró a preguntar-¿Usted es una nueva empleada?_

-¿No me reconoces Marie?

-No, en realidad no.

-Soy yo, Hermione...la doctora Hermione Granger...

-Pero...no puede ser ¡Dra. Granger! - _exclamó sorprendida la joven enfermera - _No la reconocí...bueno, nadie la reconoce...

-¿En serio? - _preguntó incrédula._

-Pero si sólo cambié mi vestuario y me maquillé un poco, eso es todo...

-Pues permítame decirle que se ve muy bien.

-Muchas gracias Marie; ahora que ya hice mi ronda, quisiera pedirte que llamaras a Ginny Weasley y le dijeras que deseo verla en los cuneros, quiero hablar con ella...

-Desde luego. _-dijo de forma eficaz - _ah, y permítame reiterarle que se ve estupenda.

-Gracias. _- dijo Hermione de forma sincera con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Marie fue en busca de Ginny y como no la encontraba decidió recorrer todo el edificio, y desde luego, por dondequiera que iba esparcía la noticia de que la hermosa mujer que todos habían visto era la Dra. Granger._

_Esto causó controversia, y ¿porqué no decirlo? Mucho interés por parte del personal masculino del hospital..._

-Hermione.

-Draco...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que recibimiento... - _dijo de forma sarcástica._

-Lo siento, es que me sorprendí, como esta no es tu zona...

-Lo sé, pero te vi y quería comprobar que te estaba yendo bien con tu nueva imagen.

-Y vaya que me va bien, tan sólo hoy ya he concretado 3 citas... - _murmuró la castaña de manera orgullosa._

_El rubio frunció el ceño, pero logró aparentar _- ¿Ah, sí? Sabía que esto resultaría...

-Es increíble lo que un poco de maquillaje y ropa puede lograr...

-¿Y qué me dices de esos zapatos? - _dijo Draco señalando unas encantadoras zapatillas con tacón de "aguja" _

_Hermione hizo un gesto indescifrable con el rostro, pero finalmente sonrió y asintiendo dijo:_

-Maravillosos...

-Pero aún falta mucho por hacer, tus modales, tu cabello...

-De eso hablamos luego...-_dijo intentando evadir el tema._

_Pero el sonido de unos pasos interrumpió su conversación..._

-Herm...¿me buscabas? - _preguntó Ginny al llegar con la castaña, mientras hacía una mueca con la boca al ver a Draco._

-Sí Ginny...-_Hermione volteó a ver al rubio y con la mirada le pidió que se retirara._

-Con su permiso señoritas...-_Draco hizo una ligera y fina reverencia y dio la vuelta. - Fue un gusto verte Ginny, espero que nos podamos reunir después..._

_Hermione quien seguía abstraída en su mundo "despertó" al oír al rubio decirle esto a la pelirroja, y sin saber porqué sintió unas enormes ganas de..._

_**Que...**_

_**(Te escondes) que es lo que hay en tu cabeza ya no se**_

_**(te escondes) ya no se ni que pensar y se que**_

_**nunca entrare en tu corazón**_

_**no se si logre acercarme y me apartaste con tu muro, ya...**_

-Ginny¡concéntrate...! - _exclamó Hermione de forma dura._

-Lo siento Herm¡digo...Dra. Granger! - _corrigió al ver la fría mirada de su amiga._

-Bien, para lo que te llamé es para asignarte un nuevo sector...

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que te dije, seguirás a mi cargo, pero te asignaré un nuevo sector.

-¿Hice algo mal? - _preguntó la pelirroja preocupada._

-En realidad si, la zona de encantamientos no es lo tuyo, no se en que pensé al ponerte allí, no quise decírtelo, pero tus errores le costaron muchas horas extra a varias personas de limpieza...

-Lo siento...

-Olvídalo, pero ahora quiero que te encargues del área de cuneros, por eso te traje aquí.

-Me encantan los niños... - _dijo ella recuperando su habitual alegría._

-Me alegra, porque ahora pasarás mucho tiempo aquí...

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

- Unas cuantas horas más...

-Pero, yo no dispongo de ese tiempo...

-Ginny, haz terminado tus estudios y éste es tu único empleo¿qué otra ocupación puedes tener? - _preguntó Hermione por demás intencionada._

-Pues Harry, como tu sabes el y yo...estamos saliendo...

-Estoy segura que él entenderá.

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, desde ahora trabajarás aquí, toma. - _Hermione sacó una hoja de su carpeta y se la dio a Ginny_ - este será tu horario y tus obligaciones.

_La pelirroja la ojeó._

-Creí que sería la encargada...

-Si, la encargada de la limpieza de esta zona...

-Pero Herm...digo doctora...¿Porqué?

-Ginny, lo siento, pero debes comprender que no por ser mi amiga te daré un trato especial...

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes... - _dijo ella algo deprimida._

-Empezarás el Lunes, así que avísale a Harry...

_**Se lo que hay detrás de ese triste y loco corazón**_

_**mascaras que..cubren y protegen todo tu dolor**_

_**y se que amaras y te amaran y nunca mas tendrás**_

_**que esconder esa ternura que te llene mucho mas **_

_**y aunque seamos nuevamente extraños tu felicidad **_

_**conmigo o sin mi me basta y esta es una canción mas..**_

_Durante todas sus rondas Hermione no pudo quitar de su cabeza la triste imagen de Ginny._

-"¿Porqué hice eso?" - _se preguntaba _- "Yo pensaba darle otra oportunidad, pero el verla cerca de Draco me exaltó, jamás quise tomar ventaja de la situación..."

_Siguió dándole vueltas durante todo el día._

-Doctora...Doctora Herm... _- la dulce voz de una niña interrumpió sus meditaciones._

-¿Qué pasa linda?

-Me duele el estómago...

-Es normal, acaban de desembrujarte y por lo visto no has comido nada ¿cierto? - _preguntó ella con una sonrisa._

_La niña asintió._

-¿Qué te parece si te traigo un gran pedazo de pastel?

_La niña asintió de nuevo, pero esta vez sonriendo._

-¿Crees que ese es un alimento nutritivo? - _preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

-Draco...creí que ya te habías ido...

-Pensaba acompañarte.

-¿En serio?

-Recuerda que a partir de ahora tengo ciertas responsabilidades...

-¿Responsabilidades¿Sólo eso soy?

-No, no lo digo por eso... - _intentó corregir Draco._

-Doctora...¿si va a ir por mi pastel?

-Claro preciosa... - _dijo ella con ternura. _- En un momento vuelvo.

_Hermione se dirigió a la cocina con Draco detrás de ella._

-Hermione...

-No te preocupes, te entiendo...

-No...Déjame explicarte...

-¿Has visto a Ginny? - _preguntó de improvisto cambiando el tema._

-Si, me la encontré hace unos minutos.

-¿Te comentó algo?

-Si, me contó todo sobre el regaño y la nueva labor que le asignaste.

-Me siento algo mal, fui muy dura con ella...

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No del todo, lo que me preocupa es que...lo disfrute.

_Draco hizo una mueca de burla._

-Lo sabía, Hermione Jane Granger tiene un lado oscuro...

_**Que...**_

_**(Te escondes) que es lo que hay en tu cabeza ya no se**_

_**(te escondes) ya no se ni que pensar y se que**_

_**nunca entrare en tu corazón**_

_**no se si logre acercarme y me apartaste con tu muro **_

-No es cierto...

-Si lo es.

-No lo es.

-Que si lo es.

-¿Porqué pelean? _- preguntó la niña preocupada al ver que los doctores regresaban discutiendo._

-Por nada nena, aquí tienes tu pastel.

-Ya no quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo sueño, ya no me duele el estómago...

-Bien, entonces te contaré una historia...

-¡Yupie! - _la niña se puso feliz y de inmediato volvió a la cama._

-Había una vez...

_La historia no duró demasiado; 10 minutos después de que comenzara a contarla, tanto Hermione como la pequeña cayeron rendidas._

_Draco que observaba todo desde el quicio de la puerta caminó hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Hermione y la miró por unos momentos, como analizando su rostro..._

-"Facciones delicadas...bellas...cejas finas, pestañas largas, nariz perfilada...labios rosados..." - _se acercó y deslizó uno de sus dedos por la boca de Hermione. _- "Suaves..."

-"¿Dulces?" - _se preguntó._

_El rubio acercó poco a poco su rostro al de Hermione y sus alientos se cruzaron..._

-Mmm...¿Draco? - _preguntó la chica despertando de improviso, pero aún algo adormilada._- ¿Qué haces? - _dijo confundida al ver al rubio tan cerca de ella._

-Nada, es que ya es muy tarde... - _dijo intentando tranquilizar su corazón que por poco se le salió del pecho al ver a que la castaña despertaba._

-Es cierto...- _se levantó, vio a la niña y murmuró un tenue "Vamonos"_

_El camino a casa fue silencioso y un poco pesado, sobre todo para Hermione que intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos a toda costa._

-Trabajas demasiado...

-No, no tanto...-_un bostezo se escapó de sus labios._

-Si...se supone que debías salir hace 3 horas y aún así sigues deambulando por los pasillos...

-Supongo que el trabajo me distrae... - _murmuró Hermione sin pensar en lo que decía._

-Deberías buscar otras "distracciones..."

-Toda la semana las tendré... - _susurró sonriendo._

_De pronto Draco recordó que Hermione tenía 3 citas y no pudo evitar detener el auto bruscamente frente a la casa de la castaña._

-Calma, veo que manejar este auto no es tu especialidad... - _dijo recordando como la llevó Draco al trabajo días antes._

-No es el auto.

-Esta bien, no te alteres... - _y sin decir más abrió la puerta._

_Draco miró a Hermione y abrió y cerró la boca rápidamente como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero se hubiera arrepentido, ella no dijo más, dio la vuelta camino hacia la entrada del edificio._

_En ese instante el rubio notó como la castaña hacía lo posible para no cojear…_

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué pasa?_ – dijo ella un tanto fastidiada_

-Tus zapatos…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te lastiman cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-1: Estás cojeando y 2:noté las rozaduras que tienes en el tobillo_… - dijo mostrándole como uno de sus pies estaba lacerado._

-No lo noté… -_ dijo ella con indiferencia._

-¡Claro que lo notaste! –_ gritó algo molesto, más consigo mismo que con ella _- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Pensé que no era necesario_. – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros. – _No son graves estas heridas.

-No, pero me lo hubieras dicho, está decidido, a partir de ahora volverás a usar calzado cómodo.

-¿Y "mi imagen"?_ – preguntó ella mofándose de las palabras de Draco._

-Muy graciosa Hermione, no me provoques…-dijo_ como amenazándola- _¿Puedes caminar hasta la entrada?

-Claro. –_ y acto seguido se quitó los zapatos _- ¿Ves?_ – y así con una sonrisa y los zapatos en la mano, se dio la vuelta siguiendo su trayecto._

-¡Ah, Granger, digo Hermione… – _corrigió deteniendo a la castaña de nuevo, justo a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta_ - cuando vayas a tus citas quiero que te cuides, no olvides que los hombres no se detienen hasta obtener lo que quieren…

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? – _preguntó arqueando una ceja._

-Sólo hazme caso... - _murmuró entre dientes._

-Si, no te preocupes... - _masculló al salir del auto, no sin antes tambalearse hasta la entrada, debido al cansancio que tenía. _

_**Ya...(te escondes)**_

_**ya me basta es suficiente y creo que**_

_**(te escondes) creo que empiezo a comprender por fin que**_

_**nunca te podré odiar ni amar**_

_**y no es que yo así lo quise pero así tiene que ser**_

_**y ahora lo se...**_

_El rubio llegó a su departamento con no menos cansancio del que tenía Hermione, se recostó en la cama mirando al techo; se quedó así unos minutos, pensando en la castaña, recordando el momento en que estuvo a punto de besarla._

-¿Qué me esta pasando? - _se preguntó revolviendo sus cabellos con impaciencia._

_Omitió decirle a Hermione que durante su encuentro con Ginny habían acordado una cita para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes._

-"¿Porqué no se lo dije, no es como si ella y yo tuviéramos una relación verdadera o algo así..."

_Luego recordó el tambaleo de la castaña al dirigirse a su casa._

-¿Habrá llegado bien? - _se preguntó con más preocupación de la que un Malfoy podía permitirse._

_Su subconsciente le dijo que se calmara, pero algo en él le evitaba relajarse, así que se levantó de pronto, tomo su saco y todas las llaves que tenía a la mano, y se fue lo más rápido posible..._

_Al mismo tiempo en el departamento de Hermione:_

-Al fin en casa...

_Miro a su alrededor y se sintió un poco deprimida al ver la soledad en la que se encontraba, meses antes la recibía al menos su gato, pero había decidido dejarlo en casa de sus padres, pues siendo medímaga tener un gato mascota podía interferir en sus pociones y hechizos (N/A: Ya saben, por lo de los pelos de gato...), así que ahora se sentía más sola que nunca._

_El cansancio seguía presente, pero antes que nada necesitaba un relajante baño para poder dormir tranquila, abrió la llave, le puso hierbas aromáticas y se desnudó..._

_Una vez en la tina se dedicó por completo a sus meditaciones y preocupaciones, pero estas pronto desaparecieron al paso de los minutos, prendió el radio, pero como ninguna melodía la convenció, lo apagó y empezó a canturrear la letra de una que ella apenas escuchó días antes..._

_Draco abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza con la copia que Hermione le había dado, pensaba que encontraría a la castaña profundamente dormida, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con una melodiosa voz cantando..._

¡Grita, grita fuerte

que me quieres!

que se pierda dentro de mi voz

siente para siempre

tu me tienes

y contigo llevas mi pasión ...

_De alguna forma esa canción movió algo en Draco, el oír a Hermione cantar, y peor aún el verla saliendo sólo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y con su melena cayendo sobre su espalda, como una cascada..., y ella cantando, aún sin darse cuenta de su presencia..._

Si me quieres amar ven acá y dime la verdad

y mírame, solo ámame

cada día me invita la vida a enamorarme más

a rescatar mi sed de amar

si te vas no podrás nunca más encontrarme y ya verás

me extrañaras y volverás

cada vez en tu piel siento que necesitas más y más

acércate y atrévete ...

_Esa embriagante canción, esa melodía que lo incitaba, que parecía decirle justo lo que debía hacer..._

_Hermione levantó la vista como por instinto..._

-¡Draco¿qué haces aquí! - _gritó intentando cubrirse más al verlo._

_Sin dar explicaciones, sin siquiera pensarlo, el rubio se acercó, la miró penetrantemente, la tomó por los suaves y desnudos hombros, con un dejo de brusquedad la atrajo hacia sí, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar unió, mejor dicho fusionó sus labios con los de ella... _

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola preciosos y preciosas! Jajaja¿cómo me oí¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, tenía mis dudas, pero creo que es tiempo que la relación se profundice un poco más (Ojo: Sólo un poco, aún no quiero apresurarme demasiado), por cierto, les quiero agradecer muchísimo por la paciencia que tienen, se que una vez por semana les parece poco, pero piénsenlo así: Hay autores que actualizan 1 vez al mes, quizá hasta menos, así que veanlo por el lado amable ¿sí? ;D

_Por otro lado, me alegro mucho por recibir sus preciosísimos REVIEWS ¡Soy feliz, y finalmente he decidido que para complacer a todos, y no romper las reglas, contestaré los REVIEWS en la siguiente página: _

**http / mx. geocities. com / aime (guión bajo)cristel / Reviews . html**

_Sólo quítenle los espacios_

Espero que les parezca bien la solución ;D

Atte.**_ Aimé_**

**P.D.**

¡Espero sus comentarios:D

**¡REVIEWS!**

¡REVIEWS!

**¡REVIEWS!**

¡REVIEWS!

**¡REVIEWS!**


	5. ¿Dónde van?

"Lento Sangrar"

5

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿DÓNDE VAN/ **Diego Torres

* * *

_

_**¿Dónde van las luces que no duermen?**_

_**¿Y las palabras que nunca llegaron a papel?**_

_**Se pierden sin remedio, florecen en secreto...**_

_**en el cielo pintado de cualquier atardecer...**_

_Hermione empujó el pecho de Draco, y al ver que éste no se movía, empezó a manotear, pero el rubio lejos de separarse ceñía más el cuerpo de Hermione; la castaña por su parte ponía cuanta resistencia le era posible, porque después de todo el Sly besaba divinamente... ¿Para qué negarlo?_

_El beso terminó cuando el aire si hizo indispensable para ambos, cuando al fin se separaron la reacción de uno fue completamente distinta a la del otro..._

_Hermione miró con indignación a Draco y le abofeteó en cuanto éste la soltó, pero por su parte el rubio no pareció sentir nada, estaba como en shock, porque simplemente no se explicaba como era posible que él Draco Malfoy no hubiera podido controlarse y que besara a la sabelotodo, a la sangre sucia, a la gryffindor...Hermione Granger._

-¿Pero qué te pasa! - _gritó ella llena de furia a la vez que la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo estuvo a punto de soltarse._

-Nada, es sólo que... - _por primera vez en toda su vida el rubio no tuvo palabras para expresarse._

-¿Nada¡Nada¿Me dirás que es "nada" presentarte de ésta forma en mi casa, a éstas horas y besarme a la fuerza! - _gritó Hermione recalcando la frase "a la fuerza"_

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que pasa es que estaba ... -

_Draco dudó; si le decía que estaba preocupado por ella también tendría que decirle el porque no dejaba de pensar en ella y en el beso que estuvo a punto de darle en el hospital, y sin duda eso complicaría demasiado las cosas..._

-Estaba...aburrido, sentí deseos de entretenerme, y pensé en volver y comprobar que tal besabas eso es todo...

-¿Aburrido? - _preguntó ella con un marcado dejo de escepticismo_ - ¡Aburrido! - _repitió ahora fúrica_ - Mira idiota, yo no soy una más de tus amiguitas para que vengas a la hora que quieras y hagas conmigo lo que se te pegue la gana ¿entiendes?

-¿Y Potter si tiene derecho?

-¡Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto! - _exclamó Hermione indignada._

-Tiene mucho que ver...

-Mira, será mejor que te largues... Vete o no respondo... - _dijo ella caminando de prisa hacia la puerta, abriéndola y señalando la salida._

-Bien, me iré... _- dijo Draco intentando ocultar la turbación que estaba brotando en él._

-Mañana hablaremos sobre esto.

-Si...mañana... - _dijo el rubio con un tono algo melancólico en su voz _- Mañana... - _siguió repitiendo mientras abría su convertible y se dirigía a casa._

_**¿Dónde van todos los sentimientos?**_

_**cuando de repente se lastima un corazón,**_

_**se escapan por la espalda lejos de las miradas,**_

_**y quedan solitarios para siempre en un rincón...**_

_El día siguiente fue una pesadilla, paciente tras paciente iba revisando Hermione con cara de zombie..._

_Esta de más decir que la noche anterior, después de lo que había pasado, la castaña apenas y había pegado el ojo..._

-¿Dra. Granger, se encuentra bien? - _preguntó July, una joven enfermera que pasaba por allí._

-Claro, sólo necesito un poco de café - _respondió Hermione con su habitual sonrisa tranquilizadora._

-Me alegro, sería terrible que algo le pasara hoy que tiene cirugía... - _dijo la enfermera sonriendo de igual modo._

-¿Cirugía! - _preguntó ella aterrorizada._

-Sí, será en media hora...

-Gracias por recordármelo July, no te preocupes estaré allí en unos minutos para prepararme...

-Desde luego, le avisaré al anestesiólogo para que se prepare... - _y dicho esto la chica se alejó hacía el quirófano._

_En cuanto la figura de la enfermera se perdió, Hermione corrió a toda velocidad hacia su despacho, dónde para colmo la esperaba Draco..._

-Tenemos que hablar...

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo una cirugía en 30 minutos y aún no he estudiado el expediente.

_Draco notó como la castaña evadía su mirada, se veía incómoda, claro, no era para menos; pero también notó algo más...el olor...esa fragancia..."Lavanda & Mint"_

-"Mi fragancia" - _pensó con posesividad; esto le dio un buen augurio, sin embargo la vio tan presionada que decidió aplazar sus disculpas_. -En ese caso...

-Olvídalo. - _dijo la castaña tajante sacando un expediente del cajón derecho de su escritorio._

-¿Que lo olvide? - _preguntó levantando una ceja._

-Sí; te conozco y se que no eres precisamente el más reflexivo del mundo, eres demasiado impulsivo y sé que esto no se volverá a repetir ¿cierto? - _preguntó ella con los ojos aún puestos en los papeles de su paciente._

_Draco pareció ofenderse por la conducta de Hermione, el había pasado la noche en vela pensando en mil formas de disculparse y ella lo ignoraba y "perdonaba" como si no tuviera importancia, sin siquiera prestarle la debida atención¡a él! al magnífico Draco Malfoy..._

-Perfecto. ¡Eso NUNCA volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro... - _y dicho esto salió de la habitación hecho una furia y azotando la puerta._

_**¿Donde Van ... **_

_**los besos que olvidamos una vez?**_

_**¿Donde están...**_

_**las marcas escondidas de tu piel?**_

-¡Draco, espera! _- Hermione se levantó de prisa, aun con papeles en la mano y salió tras Draco, pero al ver que no lo alcanzaría y que todos la estaban viendo, decidió que hablaría con él después._

_Dio media vuelta y volvió a su despacho, para terminar de leer el expediente y tratar de asimilarlo, aunque con muy poco éxito..._

-Rin...Rin...-_comenzó a sonar el teléfono._

-Hola...

-"Hermione..."

-¿Harry?

-Sí, soy yo, necesito hablar contigo, quiero pedirte un consejo¿puedo verte esta noche?

-Sí, claro...- _lo pensó un poco, esa noche la tenía libre, y al día siguiente tenía una cita, así que sería el único momento que podría conversar tranquilamente con Harry._

-"Perfecto, entonces paso esta noche a tu apartamento...¡ah! y porfavor no le digas nada a Ginny, quiero darle una sorpresa..."

-¿Una sorpresa?- _preguntó confundida_ - ¿A qué te refieres?

_Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Harry ya había colgado._

-¡Toc, toc, toc...!

-Adelante...

-Herm ¿no te interrumpo?

-Pues en realidad...

-Se que tienes cirugía en unos minutos, pero te juro que no te robaré mucho tiempo.

-Bien, entonces dime...

-Hermione, se que ayer las cosas entre nosotras se pusieron algo_...tensas..._pero quiero decirte que no hay resentimientos de mi parte.

-Se, lo mismo digo...

-Y como somos tan buenas amigas, también quería platicar contigo...¡estoy tan feliz! Siento que si no se lo digo a alguien voy a explotar...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que Harry me propondrá matrimonio...

_Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse en pie..._

-"Así que eso era lo que Harry quería consultarme" - _pensó mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta_ -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No tengo la certeza, pero ayer Ron me habló desde Berlín y me lo dio a entender, al parecer él y Harry hablaron hace poco, además el pronto volverá de su cobertura especial, creo que ese mismo día Harry me lo pedirá... - _dijo la pelirroja dando saltos de gusto por toda la habitación. - _Bueno, eso era todo, suerte en la operación...

_Y dicho esto Ginny salió, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda la pelirroja sonrió malignamente..._

-"Ni creas que te permitiré ganar Hermione, ni lo sueñes..."

_**¿A dónde van tus sueños?**_

_**yo quiero ser el dueño **_

_**el tesoro mas preciado guardare...**_

_Una vez que Ginny salió del despacho, Hermione se desplomó, pensó en llorar, pensó en encerrarse y no salir de allí hasta haber desahogado toda su frustración, pero tenía una operación, a la que por cierto llegaría tarde, y no podía defraudar a su paciente, eso no lo haría por nada del mundo..._

_La operación transcurrió sin mayor percance, al menos así lo sentía Hermione que hacía todo con tal automaticidad que parecía no percatarse de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera del paciente..._

_Los latidos eran débiles pero constantes, de tal modo que nadie se imaginaba que..._

-¡Piii...piii...piii...!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡El pulso está bajando!

-Estabilicen... - _dijo Hermione con la mayor calma que le fue posible._

-El paciente no responde...

-Necesito un desfibrilador... - _ordenó la castaña._

-Aquí tiene... - _dijo una ayudante dándole el aparato a Hermione._

-Despejen... 3, 2, 1...

_El paciente no respondía..._

-De nuevo...3, 2, 1...

_Pero el enfermo seguía sin responder..._

-No puedes morir, no vas a morir... 3, 2¡1!

_Esta de más decir que a Hermione la vida del paciente se le fue de las manos..._

-Piiii... - _el sonido sordo que indicaba la muerte llenó por completo la habitación._

-Se fue...-_decía Hermione_- Se me fue...- _dijo con dolorosas lagrimas surcando su rostro._

_**¿A donde van las sombras por la noche? **_

_**¿y las voces qué nunca se llegan a escuchar?**_

_**se pierden en el tiempo, se mezclan con el viento **_

_**y dejan que los lleve en un viaje sin final...**_

-¿Alguien ha visto a la Dra. Granger?

-No, yo no la he visto . . . -dijo una enfermera negando con la cabeza.

-El Dr. Malfoy me pidió que la buscara, me dijo que la necesitaba _urgentemente_

-Pues si la veo yo le aviso...

_En eso Marie (la otra enfermera) se volteó._

-Yo si la vi...

_En el consultorio de Draco:_

-Dr. Malfoy...

-Dime ¿dónde está?

-Pregunté y nadie sabe dónde está, sólo Marie la vio y me dijo...

-¿Qué? - _preguntó con impaciencia._

-Me dijo que la vio a punto de salir del hospital, parecía muy apurada e ignoro a todos, pero también me dijo que la Dra. Granger se veía algo...

-¿Algo qué? - _preguntó Draco cada vez más molesto._

-Trastornada, parecía que había llorado.

-¿Llorado? - _de un momento a otro su enfado se esfumó y la preocupación se hizo presente..._

-Si, se veía muy alterada, tenía lágrimas por todo el rostro, Marie se preocupó mucho me dijo que...¿Doctor? ... ¿Dónde está doctor?

_Pero al segundo siguiente de la palabra "lágrimas" Draco salió a toda prisa de la habitación._

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" -_ se preguntaba el rubio mientras recorría a toda velocidad el camino hacia la casa de Hermione. _- Vamos...contesta...contesta...

_Draco llamaba al departamento de la castaña incesantemente, pero nadie le respondía y sus temores se hicieron presentes y cada vez más tangibles..._

-¿Hermione¡Abre! Sé que estás allí... ¡Abré! _- gritaba el rubio golpeando la puerta_.-"No seas imbécil, pero si tu tienes llave" - _al recordar esto casi se da de golpes contra la pared._

_En cuanto abrió la cerradura y penetró en el departamento supo que algo no estaba bien..._

_**¿Donde Van... **_

_**los besos que olvidamos una vez?**_

_**¿Donde están**_

_**las marcas escondidas de tu piel?**_

_Había trozos de vidrio regados por todo el lugar, varias cosas tiradas en el piso y el departamento hasta entonces perfecto de Hermione estaba completamente "patas para arriba" _

-Hermione...Hermione ¿dónde estás? _- preguntaba Draco recorriendo las habitaciones cada vez más preocupado._

_Al llegar a la ultima, prácticamente con las ilusione__s perdidas, percibió en el último rincón de la habitación una frágil figura, encogida, como protegida..._

-Hermione...

-Draco... - _musitó ella con debilidad en su voz._

-¿Qué te paso? - _preguntó él apartando unos cuantos mechones que cubrían el rostro de Hermione y viendo sus bellos ojos miel enrojecidos de tanto llorar._

-Murió...

-¿Quién murió?

-Mi paciente...

-Lo siento... - _Draco no sabía que más decir, pues estaba muy conciente de lo que se sentía al perder a un paciente._

-Fue mi culpa...

-No, no fue tu culpa.

-Sí lo fue, yo...lo dejé morir... - _dijo como en transe._

-No fue tu intención.

-No, pero...si fue mi culpa, ayer yo debía leer el expediente y no lo hice, incluso se me olvidó que hoy era la cirugía, no me preparé lo suficiente, estaba tan distraída, me preocupaba lo que paso ayer, tu reacción de hoy ... _-respiró hondamente como dándose valor y continuó-_y luego lo de Harry...

_El rubio tuvo la intención de preguntarle "¿Qué hay con el cara rajada?", pero se abstuvo._

-Se va a casar... - _dijo Hermione como respondiendo a la muda pregunta del Sly. _- pero eso es lo de menos ahora, yo no debí dejar que mi vida personal se interpusiera en mi criterio profesional, pero ahora ya es muy tarde y por mi culpa un hombre inocente murió...

_En ese instante, ya no se contuvo más y estalló en llanto..._

-Fue mi error...mi error...el murió en mi quirófano...fue mi culpa...

-No fue tu culpa... - _repitió de nuevo Draco._

-Sólo podía pensar en ti y en Harry, mi mente estaba ofuscada, llena de imágenes y tenía miedo, tanto miedo de perderlo...mi mundo entero se nubló, se vino abajo, y yo no supe...-_volvió a llorar _- ya no supe que hacer...

-Esto no debió pasar, no debió pasarme a mí, no a mí... - _sollozó _- se que soy una egoísta, pero...

-No, no lo eres...

-Lo soy, y no intentes negarlo, porque se que yo no debí meterme a ese quirófano y pretender que no pasaba nada...- _un sollozo ahogó sus palabras_- no debí hacerlo...

_Draco tomó entre sus brazos a Hermione callando sus palabras y le brindó toda la protección que le podía brindar, ella se dejo hacer _(N/A¿Quién no? ;D) _recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y lloró..., lloró por horas , hasta que se quedó dormida... _

_**¿A donde van tus sueños?**_

_**yo quiero ser el dueño **_

_**el tesoro mas preciado guardare...**_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) mis amadísimos (as) lectores (as)¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ahora se vió la verdadera personalidad de Ginny y el lado más vulnerable de Hermione; además, lo confieso...jajaja en la escena de la operación me inspiré en la película "Un angel enamorado", por cierto se las recomiendo.

No tengo mucho que decirles, últimamente mi vida ha sido muy calmada... ;D pero como sabrán de nuevo les doy las gracias por sus REVIEWS ya saben lo feliz que me siento al recibirlos y lo mucho que me ayudan a mejorar como escritora, así que ¡1000 gracias!

Atte. **_Aimé_**

**P.D.**

Con respecto a la página para que chequen los REVIEWS, aquí les dejó de nuevo la dirección, la volví a configurar y creo que ahora si se podrá abrir, por si acaso dejé las contestaciones de los capítulos 3 y 4 ;P - esta es la página:

**http / mx. geocities. com / aime (guión bajo)cristel / Reviews . htm**

_Sólo quítenle los espacios, pongan dos puntos y doble diagonal después del http, y al final es htm NO html - espero que así ya puedan ver la página ;P

* * *

_

**¡REVIEWS!**

¡REVIEWS!

**¡REVIEWS!**

¡REVIEWS!

**¡REVIEWS!**


	6. Mi credo

"Lento Sangrar"

6

* * *

**Mi Credo / **Tiziano Ferro & Pepe Aguilar

* * *

_**Por donde vayas iré **_

_**con una venda en los ojos..**_

_**lo que decidas haré **_

_**el amor cuando es verdad es uno solo**_

_Draco se había dormido no mucho después que Hermione, el sol se había puesto hacía algunas horas, por lo que al despertar el rubio supuso que serían al menos las 9 p.m. _

-Ya es tarde... - _susurró viendo el reloj _- Ya debo irme... - _murmuró más para si que para la castaña quien apenas se estaba despertando al sentir los movimientos del chico._

-Sí, será lo mejor... - _dijo bostezando ligeramente y sonrojándose al instante al recordar la escena anterior..._

_Mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y se colocaba el saco (con el que había cubierto a Hermione), la castaña estiro los brazos, y aún en el piso, le musitó a Draco un leve _

"_Gracias"_

-¿Porqué? - _preguntó él como si no entendiera._

-Por venir y ayudarme..., y por estar aquí cuando te he necesitado... - _dijo ella con timidez, evadiendo la mirada del Sly._

-No siempre he estado a tu lado...

-Lo sé, y tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero ... últimamente has estado junto a mí para apoyarme, como jamás lo hubiera creído posible... - _Hermione se levantó de pronto y se dirigió a la ventana y proseguía mientras admiraba la ciudad: - _Hay veces que incluso pienso que tú y yo podríamos ser ...amigos...

-¿Amigos? - _repitió Draco aún sin podérselo creer._

-¿Te parece muy descabellada mi idea? - _preguntó ella viéndolo al fin y sonriendo con gentileza _- Aunque he de confesarte que me desconcierta tu repentina bondad...¿porqué?

-No me preguntes "porqué" , mejor sigue creyendo...

_Ella meditó un momento y finalmente asintió:_

-Tienes razón, no te cuestionaré, es más ni siquiera preguntaré la razón por la que me besaste ayer...-_dijo acercándose y anudándole la desecha corbata-Se que cualquier explicación que me dieras me dejaría insatisfecha..._

_Draco no discutió ese punto, después de todo conocía a Hermione de toda la vida y sabría que no podía darle las excusas que ella requería, así que prefirió dejarlo así..._

-Por favor, olvida lo que paso en la mañana ¿sí?

-Esta olvidado. - _dijo el rubio seriamente sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado por la actitud "berrinchuda" que tomó en el despacho de Hermione_.

-Entonces... ¿amigos? - _preguntó ella extendiendo una mano._

_-Amigos. - respondió Draco sonriendo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. _

_**No me preguntes por qué **_

_**he sido bueno contigo,**_

_**solo se que eres mi religión **_

_**que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo...**_

_Se miraron por unos eternos momentos, como asimilando la palabra "amigo" sonrieron de nuevo y se separaron._

-Iré a preparar café - _dijo Draco sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo._

-Siempre quise tener un amigo... - _exclamó la castaña sonriente sacando 2 tazas de la alacena._

-Creí que ya los tenías ... - _respondió el irónico._

-Ron y Harry son mis mejores amigos y eso no cambiará, pero con ellos no puedo hablar de ciertos temas, como lo hago contigo...

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues de medicina, arte, de mis problemas, o de la cita que tendré mañana...

-¡Crashhh!

-¿Qué se te cayó?

-La azucarera, pero no te preocupes, con un simple hechizo quedará como nueva...

-No te preocupes..., pero deberías tener más cuidado - _dijo ella pronunciando el hechizo reparador y al instante la azucarera estaba intacta._

-Pareces muy emocionada...¿No piensas cancelar la cita? - _preguntó él "casualmente"_

-Para nada; aún estoy deprimida por lo de mi paciente, pero creo que nadie es responsable de mis acciones y errores, por lo que nadie más que yo debe pagar por eso...

-Creí...

_Pero Draco no alcanzó a terminar su frase pues el timbre lo interrumpió..._

-¡Ding dong¡¡ding dong!

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Hermione, Harry...¿recuerdas que iba a venir?

-¡Que hace ese...! - _Hermione le cubrió la boca y le hizo una seña para que callara._

-Ah, sí, espera un minuto, enseguida salgo... - exclamó Hermione fingiendo tranquilidad

-Pero si tengo llave, mejor yo entro...

-¡No! ... Quiero decir... Me estoy vistiendo apenas, espérame afuera, será mejor que vayamos a platicar a un lugar más tranquilo, como un restaurante...

-Esta bien, te espero...

_Hermione bajó la voz:_

-Draco, será mejor que te quedes, vete en cuanto Harry y yo salgamos...

_El rubio se veía visiblemente molesto._

-Luego te explico... - _dijo Hermione descifrando su expresión._

_Sin dar más explicaciones la castaña se lavo la cara para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, se quitó la bata blanca que aún llevaba, se peinó (lo mejor que pudo) y sólo con un ligero toque de brillo en sus labios salió del apartamento..._

_**Sin ti yo no soy el mismo, **_

_**eres mi credo, **_

_**pedazo de cielo abrázame fuerte, **_

_**mi trébol de buena suerte;**_

_**prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte**_

-De todas formas yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, tengo mi propia cita... _- exclamó el rubio en cuanto salió Hermione, aunque internamente sabía que jamás le diría esto a la castaña, no tanto por él, sino por temor de ella... ;P_

_Salió del departamento en cuanto terminó de recoger los trozos de vidrios rotos del piso, él un Malfoy recogiendo y limpiando ¡quien lo creería! _

_Mientras arreglaba el desastre pensaba en Hermione y el sufrimiento que debió pasar para haber hecho tal desorden, por un momento recordó a la chica que lo abofeteó aquel día, a la chica que no se rendía, y también la comparó con la Hermione actual..._

-"No es ni la sombra de lo que era"-_pensó._

_Por último se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña para ver si no había más daños, cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta de que la chica con toda seguridad no había llegado hasta ese lugar, pues todo estaba impecable._

_Se aproximó con sigilo a la cabecera de caoba al lado de la cama de la gryffindor, pensó en abrirlo, pero el ante todo era un caballero y tampoco era un fisgón... _

_Sin embargo eso no le impidió ver la fotografía que estaba sobre el mueble, la imagen mostraba a Harry, Ron y Hermione juntos y sonrientes, la castaña se encontraba en medio de ellos, Ron tenia uno sus brazos sobre el hombro derecho de la gryffindor y Harry la abrazaba por la cintura del otro lado. _

_El rubio apretó los dientes, no sólo por la imagen del "cara rajada" abrazando de esa forma a Hermione, sino también por la expresión de sus rostros, tan felices, tan unidos, tan distintos, esa sonrisa...era tan diferente a las que ella le había dedicado a él que no pudo impedir sentir una punzada en el estómago, después de todo esa sonrisa jamás sería suya, esa mirada...nunca le pertenecería..._

-Idiota. _- se reprochó - _¿Porqué deseo ser dueño de es semblante...de su alegría¡Es una tontería, me estoy involucrando más de lo que debo, será mejor que guarde mi distancia.

_Y dicho esto se levantó, pero no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa más: Hermione "la chica en la que no debía interesarse" había salido con aquel tipo "insignificante" en una cita que a él "le importaba un comino" (N/A: Si, como no... :P)_

-Más te vale que no la lastimes más... _- susurró con un dejo de amargura al ver por última vez la foto, antes de salir de la habitación._

-Será mejor que me apresure, o llegaré tarde por Ginny...

_**No me preguntes por que **_

_**he sido bueno contigo,**_

_**solo se que eres mi religión **_

_**que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo...**_

-Y bien ¿de que querías hablarme? - _preguntó Hermione en cuanto el mesero tomó la orden._

-Si que vas directo al grano - _dijo Harry más como broma que como reclamo._

_-_Es que yo tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, y quisiera abreviar esto lo más posible _- dijo en un intento de disculpa._

-No, no te preocupes, es mi culpa por llamarte de improviso... _- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo nerviosamente._

-Entonces dime...

-Pues, no se como empezar, pero te diré que me llamó Ron...

-Sí, eso ya me lo había dicho Ginny, me sorprende que no me haya llamado a mí.

-Ya sabes como es, quería darte una sorpresa aunque al parecer Ginny y yo la arruinamos...

-Para nada; además fingiré que si me sorprendió, para que no se sienta mal...

-Siempre haces lo mismo...

_Ambos rieron, de repente parecía que habían vuelto a los viejos tiempos..._

-Y sobre Ginny...

-Pues quería pedirte que me aconsejaras...he pensado en formalizar mi relación con ella y no se como pedírselo...

-Supongo que esperarás a que regrese Ron... -_ dijo con la voz casi temblándole._

-Claro, desde luego el tendrá que dar "su bendición" - _dijo bromeando._

-Ya sabes que la dará...

-Lo sé, pero estoy nervioso...por eso quería preguntarte... ¿si a ti te fueran a pedir, "ya sabes" como querrías que fuera?

-Pues, si me fueran a proponer matrimonio...tendría que ser en un lugar romántico, muy especial para ambos...creo que lo demás sería poco importante...

-Un lugar especial... -_ repitió - _bien ¿qué más?

-Ya te lo dije, en mi caso no tendría mayor importancia, pero en el caso de Ginny yo no podría opinar...

-Si, tienes razón...

-En todo caso será mejor que te decidas y te cases lo antes posible. _- dijo ella terminante - _antes de que se arrepienta... _- dijo guiñándole un ojo, como bromeando, aunque por dentro estaba doblemente destrozada - _"¿Será éste el peor día de mi vida?" _- se preguntó._

_Pero su pregunta fue mágicamente respondida cuando, al dirigir la vista a la recepción vio que entraban Draco y Ginny tomados del brazo. _

_**Sin ti yo no soy el mismo **_

_**eres mi credo, **_

_**pedazo de cielo, abrázame fuerte, **_

_**mi trébol de buena suerte;**_

_**prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte **_

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa? Estás pálida...

-Nada... - _dijo Hermione intentado apartar la vista de las dos personas que iban atravesando majestuosamente el salón._

-¿Qué tanto ves...? - _pero Harry no terminó su pregunta pues de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su novia quien iba del brazo del "estúpido hurón" Malfoy._

-Creo que debemos irnos... _- dijo Hermione a media voz._

-Si, será lo mejor...

_Harry le hizo una rápida seña al mesero para que cancelara la orden y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse de la silla._

-Actúa natural... - _dijo Harry tomando el abrigo de Hermione e intentado fallidamente ayudarla a ponérselo._

-Calma Harry ... - _le susurró ella dando la vista de improvisto y quedando a escasos centímetros del chico, de tal forma que parecía que de un momento a otro se besarían, pero un carraspero a sus espaldas los interrumpió._

-Siento interferir en esta encantadora escena, pero creo Potter que no te has dado cuenta que tu novia esta aquí . . . - _dijo Draco lo más fríamente posible._

-Pues no Malfoy, no me había dado cuenta - dijo él despectivamente mientras dirigía una mirada a Ginny, una mirada que Hermione sólo pudo calificar de "sombría" - _Ginny, no sabía que saldrías hoy con éste tipo_

-Así como yo no sabía que saldrías hoy con Hermione.

-Es verdad Potter, apuesto a que no le dijiste nada de esto a Ginny - _dijo el rubio interfiriendo en la discusión de la pareja._

-¿No puedo salir con una vieja amiga? - _preguntó Harry abrazando de pronto a Hermione por la cintura, tal como lo había hecho en la foto._

-Lo mismo digo. - _respondió el Sly hacercando más a Ginny hacia él._

_Si mal no entendía Harry y Draco estaban teniendo un abierto enfrentamiento, e ignoraban "olímpicamente" a las chicas que estaban a su lado, pero lo que más desconcertaba a Hermione era la expresión que había tomado Harry..._

_No se veía como el Harry "de siempre" no se veía como aquel Harry de años atrás, alegre, bondadoso, incapaz de dañar, se veía casi como el Draco de épocas pasadas...inflexible, duro, frío e insensible..._

-Creo que será mejor que lleve a Hemione a su casa... ¿puedo confiar en que "éste" te lleve? - _le preguntó Harry a Ginny._

_-_Claro. - _Contestó ella sonriendo, pero con un extraño y maligno brillo en los ojos._

_La castaña se sentía fuera de lugar, parecía que todos compartían un secreto, que todos sabían exactamente lo que pasaba, todos, excepto ella..._

-En ese caso, nos vamos.

_En cuanto dijo esto el ojiverde presionó con más fuerza la cintura de Hermione, rozando ligera, pero claramente la curvatura de sus glúteos, algo que notaron perfectamente tanto Ginny como Draco ..._

_Con ésta simple expresión Hermione confirmó la hipótesis que momentos antes se había formulado en su cabeza, teoría que ahora era una realidad..._

-"Harry está jugando con ambas..."

_**Ohhh mi trébol de buena suerte **_

_**prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte...**_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) los que están detrás de la pantalla!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pensé en aplazar un poco más este momento, pero ¿para qué aplazar lo inevitable? jajaja... Como verán la historia ha cambiado drasticamente, en el aspecto de que comparadas con otras historias, aquí Harry y Ginny muestran un lado más oscuro, y en contraste Draco es de lo más dulce (¿El mundo se volvió loco!), no se que me dió, pero ahora quise hacer las cosas más interesantes y espero que este resultando; de todas formas todas las dudas, sugerencias o comentarios les pido que me los hagan llegar por medio de sus supercalifristicoespialidosos REVIEWS (Me sentí como Mary Popins...jajaja)

Por cierto ¿adivinen qué? …tic tac tic tac… ¡Acabo de regresar de ver la 4ta. Película de Harry Potter, se acaba de estrenar en México: Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego y está ¡genial! … envídienme… jajaja ;P

_**Atte. **Aimé_

**P.D.**

_Ya agregué el link de la página para contestar Reviews en mi página de autor, espero que no duden en visitarla... ;D_


	7. Tal como eres

"Lento Sangrar"

7

* * *

**Como eres / **OV7

* * *

_**Digo si, dices no**_

_**y no acaba la discusión oh, no...**_

_**Y aunque pides que nunca me vaya**_

_**dices primero adiós...**_

_No sabía lo que hacía allí, definitivamente Hermione no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en el departamento de Harry; después de salir del restaurante el gryffindor le propuso ir a tomar una copa con él, la castaña estuvo a punto de negarse pero finalmente se dejó llevar por su curiosidad para conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Harry._

_Sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano, al parecer él auténticamente solo deseaba tomar una copa, platicaron un poco y después el chico se dispuso a llevar a Hermione a su departamento._

_Harry se negaba a usar la red flu (la cual últimamente estaba algo averiada), las escobas serían muy obvias, y por otro lado Hermione necesitaba de mucha energía para teletransportarse, energía que necesitaba para el día siguiente, así que decidieron viajar a la manera muggle, en auto..._

-Se de tu fastidio por manejar, pero al menos deberías buscar una forma de transporte más segura, no puedes viajar en taxi toda la vida...

-Claro que puedo; además en cuanto arreglen esa maldita red de polvos flu podré trasladarme sin mayor problema.

_Harry dio un suspiro con de resignación..._

-Contigo no se puede, esta bien haz lo que quieras...

-Es justo lo que voy a hacer. -_ concluyó ella sonriente al llegar frente al edificio, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el convertible de Draco varado frente a su edificio, aunque al parecer Harry ni siquiera lo había notado._

_El ascensor estaba bajo "mantenimiento", así que tuvieron que caminar 3 pisos hasta llegar al departamento, pero esta vez el camino fue silencioso; Hermione temía romper el encanto del momento al expresar todas las preguntas que agolpaban su mente, y Harry parecía estar absorto en su mundo..._

-Servida milady...

-Gracias...,fue una noche maravillosa...-_musitó Hermione recargándose en el quicio de la puerta._

-Yo soy quien debo agradecerte, he tenido tanto trabajo que me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía charlar amenamente.

-¿Con Ginny no platicas así?

-Claro, pero sólo podemos vernos unas pocas horas, y ambos estamos tan cansados del trabajo que sólo vemos películas y muchas veces nos quedamos dormidos antes de terminarlas...

-Espero que no tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa...

-No te preocupes, no tendré problemas, además salir contigo... _- Harry se acercó poco a poco a Hermione acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta._

_Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Hermione había deseado esto hace mucho, desde que Harry la besó por primera vez años antes, y con cada uno de los besos que se habían dado, la castaña deseaba siempre un poco más, al menos así era, antes de..._

-"Antes de que me besara Draco" - _pensó Hermione, mientras Harry se aproximaba cada vez más._

-...valió la pena. - _completó el ojiverde, al tiempo que la puerta se habría y Hermione volteaba el rostro para evitar el roce. _- ¡pero que rayos! - _bramó al ver interrumpido el momento._

-La puerta se abrió sola, juro que yo no la abrí...

-Calma lo sé, ni siquiera tenías llaves en la mano, pero ¿entonces cómo.. .

_**Ríes, lloras, todo al mismo tiempo**_

_**y caminas contra el viento (como eres tu)**_

_**y a pesar de que poco te entiendo**_

_**No cambiaria nada en ti ...**_

_Harry estaba a punto de asomar la cabeza, pero Hermione lo evitó diciéndole que quizás la había dejado abierta antes de salir y no se había fijado._

-Pero yo vi que si...

-No discutas, mejor ve con Ginny la saludas de mi parte ¿sí? - _dijo empujándolo para que se fuera, aunque Hermione sabía perfectamente que, o mejor dicho quien había abierto la puerta..._

_Entro a su apartamento y dio un pesado suspiro._

-¡Vamos, se que fuiste tú Draco!

-Ya, esta bien, me doy... -_dijo una voz desde las penumbras, allí estaba él, Draco levantando las manos como un criminal, la escena hubiera sido cómica de no ser porque Hermione notó que en una de sus manos llevaba una botella de whisky, SU mejor whisky..._

-¿Qué haces con eso? - _preguntó ella con cara de pocos amigos._

.¿No se nota? - _dijo el rubio aparentemente muy alegre_

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, dime ¿estuviste bebiendo?

-Bingo, vaya Hermione, en vez de medimaga de viste ser detective...

-Ja, ja, ja, mira como me río, sabes bien que el sarcasmo de los borrachos no me agrada.

-¿Borracho¿yo¡para nada! - _dijo Draco paseando por la estancia, mejor dicho: tambaleándose por la estancia. _- Sólo estaba celebrando...

-¿Y se puede saber qué? - _preguntó la castaña con los brazos cruzados - _Quizá celebrabas tu reencuentro con Ginny...

-No, de hecho celebraba tu triunfo...

-¿Mi triunfo?

-Si, tu triunfo sobre Ginny...

-Yo no he triunfado sobre ella, sé demasiado bien que jamás podré triunfar sobre ella, y tu también lo sabes...

-Entonces, si no triunfaste sobre ella he de suponer que ese cobarde Potter y tu no vienen de hacer el amor...

-¡Imbécil! -_ exclamó la castaña dándole una cachetada _- ¡Quién te crees que soy?

-Era una simple suposición... _- dijo Draco sin un dejo de arrepentimiento._

-Pues entonces no eres sólo un imbécil, sino también un tarado ¿acaso crees que Harry y yo pudimos hacerlo en tan poco tiempo?

_Draco se encogió de hombros_-Con lo rápido que debe ser ese tipo...

-¿Sabes qué, sólo soporto tus impertinencias por lo borracho que estás...

-Pues que más querías que pensara, toda la noche no me ha rondado otra idea por la cabeza.

-Sin comentarios... - _dijo la chica dándose por vencida _- a ti no debería de importarte como o con quien salgo y si lo hago o no lo hago.

-¡Pero me importa maldita sea! - _dijo el rubio estrellando la botella con uno de los muros - _¡me importa! Y se que no debería hacerlo, pero tú te has ido metiendo en mi cabeza, mi sangre, en cada uno de mis pensamientos y no se como lo has hecho, es tan desesperante...

_**Si al mirar...tus ojos me inundan como el mar**_

_**eres mi libertad, mi sueño y vida y nadie más **_

_**me llena de bella intimidad... **_

-¿Me estás culpando a mí? - _preguntó la castaña sin podérselo creer... _

-Sí, tu eres la culpable...-_dijo con una mueca dolida en el rostro- _¿no podías mantener tu distancia¿no podías seguir con el plan sin cuestionarme, conversar, sin llorar o sonreír o contarme tus problemas...?

-En pocas palabras: sin intimar. - _concluyó la castaña interrumpiendo la enorme enumeración que estaba haciendo Draco._

-Exacto.

-Era imposible seguir con "el plan" y no conocernos más a fondo.

-Yo era feliz, estaba tranquilo y tú viniste a trastornar mi mundo...

-¡Ahora resulta que fue mi culpa¿Fue mi culpa que me encontraras aquel día¿Fue mi culpa que me propusieras este estúpido plan, o que me besaras?

-No, tienes razón fue mi culpa el meterte en mi vida, pero eso es algo que vine puede solucionarse... - _dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola. _- Pero sabes algo, no me arrepiento ¿me oyes,.¡no me arrepiento de haberte besado Hermione Granger!

-Shhh... - _dijo Hermione cubriendo la boca de Draco con sus manos._

-¡Callen a ese borracho! - _gritó una mujer el departamento contiguo._

-¡No me arrepiento! - _volvió a gritar el rubio en cuanto se liberó de Hermione_

-¡Voy a llamar a la policía! - _dijo otro vecino._

-¡Disculpen, en seguida lo calló, no llamen a la policía!

_Dicho esto Hermione tomó de una oreja a Draco, como si fuera un niño (N/A¡auch!) y lo llevó dentro del apartamento._

-¡Basta, deja de hacer escándalo¡Si crees que me vas a intimidar estas muy equivocado!

-¿Intimidarte? - preguntó el rubio soltando una carcajada - ¿Intimidarte, a ti? Eso creo que es imposible... -_dijo acorralándola contra un amplio ventanal y tomándola por las muñecas- _¿o no?- _preguntó girando a Hermione para que ésta viera las luces de la ciudad _- ¿sabes de lo que me están dando ganas? - _le susurró Draco al oído mientras, aún de espaldas a ella hundía su rostro en el cuello de Hermione y lo besaba lenta y suavemente._

_La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, Hermione y Draco se encontraban sumidos en el éxtasis del momento, pequeñas descargas acompasadas recorrían la espina dorsal de la chica..._

-Para Draco...

-¿Porqué?

-¿Acaso no juraste que no volverías a besarme?- _preguntó la castaña mientras el chico jugaba con sus rizos y continuaba besando su cuello._

-Sí, pero...No puedo detenerme ahora... - _su aliento era fuerte, pero eran las palabras más sobrias que había oído en toda la noche._

-¿Sabes de lo que me dan ganas a mí? - _preguntó Hermione dando la vuelta y quedando de nuevo frente a Draco._

-¿De qué?

-De darte una ducha con agua helada, vamos... - _y dicho esto empujó a Draco hasta regadera y la abrió ante las inminentes protestas de Draco..._

_**Quiero vivir en ti, tú, mi principio y fin**_

_**lluvia de fuego, te amo como eres **_

_**Hasta el Fin... **_

_A la mañana siguiente..._

-Mmm... ¿Qué paso? - _preguntó Draco tallándose los ojos._

-¿Qué "que" paso¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas! No recuerdas que te emborrachaste con MI mejor whisky, que hiciste un escándalo y que...- _Hermione omitió decirle lo del beso, mejor dicho: "besos" que le dio, después de todo si él no lo recordaba, ella no se lo iba a decir... _

-¡Calla, tengo resaca!

-¿Y porqué tengo yo que compadecerme, acaso tu te compadeciste ayer cuando te rogaba que dejaras de hacer escándalo?

-Si comprendo, hice mal, etcétera, etcétera...ya, deja de actuar como mi madre.

-Precisamente por eso, tu madre murió, pero si estuviera aquí estoy segura que te daría una reprimenda aún peor que la mía...

-Shhh... -_repitió de nuevo, esta vez hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y cubriéndose los oídos._

-Bien, ya me callo, pero debes darte un baño y tomar el desayuno, de camino al trabajo te daré una píldora anti-resacas

-Anti...¿qué? Y se puede saber ¿quién las inventó?

-Los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no¿quieres matarme?

-Calma, la he probado ya y ahora la recomiendo ampliamente a todos mis pacientes, así que te la tomarás y no se diga más, te espero, en 20 minutos nos vamos...

-Sí "mamá"

_20 minutos después..._

-Listo.

-Te ves bien.

-Me siento perfecto, es duro decirlo, pero a veces esos Weasley hacen cosas buenas.

-Te lo dije...

-Sí, si... ¿hasta cuándo me lo repetirás?

-Hasta que se te grabe que yo SIEMPRE tengo la razón.

-Presuntuosa...

-Ególatra.

-Antes de que sigamos con nuestros "halagos" dime...¿qué paso ayer?

-Ya te lo dije, no tiene caso repetirlo, sólo espero que comprendas que ya no te debo nada...

-Eso me queda perfectamente claro...

-Jamás pensé que el "intachable" Draco Malfoy se emborrachara como cualquier muggle ordinario...

-Pues ya vez, incluso yo puedo tener defectos...

-¿Incluso tú¿no querrás decir... _Principalmente_ tú...? - _preguntó ella con sarcasmo._

-Ja,ja,ja... Mira como me río...

_**Dices tú, digo yo **_

_**y me pides el corazón oh no... **_

_**Pero cuando me acerco te escapas **_

_**¿dime cuál es mi error?**_

_Un incómodo silencio llenó por completo el automóvil._

-Vamos, pregunta...

-¿Qué? - _preguntó ella confundida._

-Sé que quieres preguntar sobre Ginny y yo.

-¿Y porqué habría de interesarme?

-Te lo diré de todas formas...

-Por favor, no entres en detalles...

-No lo haré...

**--Flashback--**

-¿Los viste?

-Creo que todo el restaurante los vio...

-Es una descarada...

-¡No hables así de ella!

-¡Ahora la defiendes!

-No armes un escándalo...

-Si vas a estar de su lado, como todos mejor llévame a mi casa... - _dijo la pelirroja dando una pataleta._

-Vamos... - _dijo Draco ignorando los pucheros de la chica._

_En el auto..._

-Se le insinua...

-Hermione no se le insinuó, "tu querido Harry" es quien se pasa acosándola.

-¿Ahora le llamas "Hermione"?

-Basta...

-No me extraña, -_continuó ella ignorando al rubio_ - después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para evitar que...-_Ginny se cubrió la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería._

_**Cuentas el final siempre primero **_

_**Para ti no existe el tiempo...(no se que hacer)**_

_**a pesar de que eres un misterio, **_

_**no cambiaria nada en ti **_

-¿Qué evitaste?

-Nada...

-Vamos, dímelo porque tarde o temprano me enteraré.

-Bien, de todas formas a ti no te convendría que Hermione se enterara...

-¿De qué?

-Hace tiempo, cuando Harry sufrió aquella caída...

-Si, lo sé, en ese tiempo ellos se hicieron muy amigos, puedes omitir esa parte...

-Eso lo hará más fácil; pues resulta que Harry en verdad se estaba enamorando de Hermione, pero desde, luego que yo no podría permitir que esa relación se diera, sencillamente porque Harry es mío, por derecho...

-¿Por derecho?

-Yo puse mis ojos en él antes que Hermione, no es justo que es rata de biblioteca se quedara con algo por lo que yo había estado luchando tanto tiempo, así que poco a poco fui convenciendo a Harry de que era lo que más le convenía, que era yo la única que podría hacerlo feliz, y además le aseguré que Hermione no lo amaba...

-Pero tu plan se vino abajo cuando ella se le declaró...

-Para nada...lo planee todo tan bien que le advertí a Harry que si Hermione en algún momento le decía que lo quería era sólo por lástima y simplemente estaría fingiendo...

-¿Me vas a decir que Potter te creyó?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Pensé que Potter estaba mal de la cabeza, pero jamás me imaginé que fuera tan imbécil para creer algo así...

-El caso es que poco a poco he vuelto a ganar terreno en su corazón y no pienso perderlo, para nada pienso perderlo.

-¿qué te propones?

-Lo quiero TODO.

-¿cómo?

-Quiero absolutamente todo lo que ella tiene.

-Estás mal...

-Mira quien lo dice...

**--Fin del Flashback--**

-La dejé en su casa y me dijo que hoy hablaría muy seriamente con Potter, parecía disgustada...

_Draco terminó su relato, claro: omitiendo la pequeña plática de cómo Ginny arruinó la próxima e inminente relación que estaba por surgir entre Harry y Hermione._

_Hermione se quedó callada pensando en lo que el rubio le había platicado..._

-Así que estaba molesta... - _susurró algo afligida._

-No puedes culparla...

-Desde luego que no la culpo, hoy pienso pedirle disculpas y devolverle su anterior trabajo...

-Pensé que querías vengarte, que lo estabas disfrutando...

-Desde hace unos días ya no siento deseos de vengarme, ni siquiera de obtener el amor de Harry, ayer cuando estuvo a punto de besarme, sólo pensaba que eso ya no era lo que quería...¿suena muy raro?

-Para nada.

-Pero lo es¿cómo es posible que de un día para otro haya dejado de sentir esa opresión en el pecho?

-Tal vez...

-nunca lo amé en verdad. -_completó la castaña _- ¿tu crees?

_El rubio no llegó a responder pues al fin habían llegado al hospital y Hermione se apresuró a bajar del convertible para evitar que el personal los viera juntos y empezara a murmurar..._

-Eso espero... - _dijo el Draco cuando Hermione se fue._

_**Si al mirar...tus ojos me inundan como el mar**_

_**eres mi libertad, mi sueño y vida y nadie más **_

_**me llena de bella intimidad... **_

_Hermione hizo sus rondas y dio consulta como normalmente lo haría, trabajó con más ímpetu que otros días pues, después de todo el día anterior había dejado todo a medias por la depresión que le dio._

-Dra. Granger

-Si, dime Marie...

-El Director la ha estado solicitando todo el día desea hablar con usted en su despacho urgentemente...

-En seguida voy...

_Ella estaba conciente que debía asumir su responsabilidad, a pesar de que ese mismo día había hablado con los familiares del paciente y ellos no la culpaban en absoluto, algo que hizo sentir más responsable a Hermione._

_Pero la vida debía continuar, era el primero, pero seguramente no sería el último paciente que moriría en quirófano, así que decidió afrontar lo que vendría..._

_En el despacho del director del hospital..._

-Toc, toc

-Adelante...

-¿Me llamaba?

-Claro, pasa, pasa... - dijo afablemente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vaya, directo al grano como siempre...

-Ya sabe que tengo mucho que adelantar porque ayer...

-Sí, lo sé y es por eso que tengo que hablar contigo...se que es el primer paciente que muere en tu mesa, y por eso te comprendo, pero no puedes permitir que esto te afecte más de lo necesario y mucho menos que tus sentimientos personales nublen tu juicio profesional...

-Le aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar...

-Lo sé, pero esto me abrió los ojos; eres una excelente Dra., de hecho eres la mejor en el área de encantamientos y hechizos, pero hace mucho que no tomas unas vacaciones y es comprensible que estés estresada.

-Pero yo no...

-No discutas, yo se bien lo que te digo, así que tomate unos días de descanso...

-Pero mis pacientes...

_En eso alguien toco a la puerta._

-Adelante. -_el director le sonrió a Hermione _- Justamente por eso llame a la Srita. Weasley y al Dr. Malfoy

_Hermione posó su vista en Ginny, Draco, y finalmente en el director._

-La Srita. Weasley asumirá su cargo en lo que usted descansa y el Dr. Malfoy será su nuevo supervisor...

-¿Cómo? - _preguntó Hermione sintiendo que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies..._

_**Quiero vivir en ti, tú, mi principio y fin**_

_**lluvia de fuego, te amo como eres **_

_**Hasta el Fin... **_

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola mis pequeños saltamontes! Jajaja… Espero que les haya gustado, como verán este capítulo esta considerablemente más largo que los anteriores, me esforcé mucho, así que espero que les haya gustado y desde luego también espero ansiosa una lluvia de REVIEWS (es un deseo un poco raro, pero es que me encanta recibir sus preciosísimos comentarios), la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, excepto:

1.-Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

2.-He puesto el link de para contestar reviews mi página de autor, por alguna extraña razón se han puesto 3, prueben todos, porque 1 funciona y los otros no :P así que espero que la visiten para ver mis contestaciones.

¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!

Atte.**_ Aimé _**

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**


	8. Custodio de éste amor

"Lento Sangrar"

8

* * *

**Custodio de Este Amor **/ Pablo Tamagnini

* * *

_**Cuando el color de mi vida empalidece **_

_**Como una estrella que muere en mis labios **_

_**En el instante preciso apareces**_

_**Altiva e iluminando...**_

_Hermione seguía recordando la escena:_

_Ella, el director, Ginny y Draco, los cuatro, platicando sobre la situación y como Hermione merecía unas vacaciones, las cuales, a juzgar por la cara de Ginny esperaba fueran muy prolongadas..._

**--Flashback--**

-Pero yo no necesito tomarme ningún "tiempo"

-Vamos Herm... - _dijo el director dando ligeras paladas en los hombros de la castaña _- ambos sabemos que si las necesitas, además ¿no irás a contradecir a tu superior? - preguntó el hombre afablemente.

-No, pero...

-Ya te lo dije, nada de "peros" la Srita. Weasley se hará cargo perfectamente de tus pacientes, servirá para que ella perfeccione sus conocimientos en medimagia...

_Hermione calló, era inútil discutir con ese tipo, era una especie de "Dumbledore", nadie le podía decir que no... _

-Esta bien... - _aceptó la castaña con la cabeza gacha, pero sin dejar de dirigir intensas y furiosas miradas al rubio parado a su lado, el cual no había movido un solo dedo para interceder a su favor..._

_Después de arreglar unos cuantos "detalles", Ginny y Draco se retiraron..._

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - _dijo Hermione de improviso antes de salir del despacho del director..._

-Adelante...

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió darme estas "vacaciones"?

-Pues para serle sincero, ayer la Srita. Weasley me llamó, algo noche por cierto, para sugerirme esta idea, y ofrecerse a suplirla, para serle sincero me pareció una propuesta maravillosa, merece un descanso, además debe estar feliz de contar con una amiga como Ginny Weasley...

-Si, doy brincos de felicidad... - _masculló con sarcasmo la castaña poco antes de salir._

_Afuera del consultorio..._

-¡Herm!

_La castaña se giró sólo para encontrarse con una sonriente Ginny..._

-Dime...

-Ya te merecías este descanso, espero que estés feliz... - _Ginny dijo esto sin poder ocultar aquel maligno brillo en su mirada. _

-Claro... - _dijo Hermione tratando de lucir lo más natural posible._

-Me alegro, oye sólo quería pedirte que me orientaras sobre tus pacientes mientras desocupas tu escritorio.

-¿Desocuparlo?

-Pues claro, ahora yo ocuparé tu oficina, claro, mientras vuelves... - _la pelirroja dijo esto con un tono de mofa por demás obvio..._

-Te dejaré los papeles sobre el escritorio. - _dijo Hermione dando por terminado el tema y dirigiéndose a su "ex - oficina" _

-Ah, Herm...

-¿Qué? - _preguntó la castaña con fastidio._

-¿No tienes nada que explicarme?

_Eso naturalmente era referente a Harry; si en algún momento Hermione pensó en disculparse, tales intenciones se esfumaron al ver el gesto de triunfo en el rostro de la pelirroja..._

-No, no tengo nada que explicarte, de hecho creo que pronto volveré a salir con Harry, como _amigos _claro¿no te importa verdad?-_dijo recalcando la palabra "amigos" y con un cínico tono de burla, algo que había aprendido sin duda de Draco._

**--Fin del Flashback--**

_**Y me estremece el color de tu piel, **_

_**En el abismo de tus ojos tristes,**_

_**Se hacen eternas todas las miradas **_

_**Y los días son tan grises...**_

_La castaña dio un largo suspiro; tan sólo recordar la cara triunfante de Ginny le hacía hervir la sangre..., pero lo peor había venido después..._

**--Flashback---**

-Toc, toc...¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante...

-Herm...

-No me llames así, al menos no aquí, no quiero que sepan de la relación que hay entre nosotros... - _dijo la castaña tomando sus objetos y metiéndolos a una caja de cartón, sin siquiera mirar al rubio._

-¿Relación? - _preguntó Draco con un gesto que sólo se podía describir como "esperanzado"_

-¿Porqué sonríes? No creerás que al decir "relación" me refiero a una _verdadera relación _- _recalcó la castaña._

-¿Porqué estás a la defensiva? - _preguntó el rubio cambiando el tema y tocando el hombro de la castaña, quien se rehusaba a mirarlo_.

-No me apoyaste...- _dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta. - _No hiciste el más mínimo intento para defender mi postura y evitar que me echaran...

-Vamos, no seas tan dramática...el director no te "echó", simplemente te dio vacaciones...

-Unas _indefinidas vacaciones_, la clase de vacaciones que seguramente le dejaran a Ginny el camino libre y que a mí me dejarán sin empleo...-_Aclaró la castaña esta vez mirando al rubio a los ojos coléricamente._

-No permitiré que eso pase...

-¿Y cómo lo impedirás! _- preguntó a voz de gritó Hermione - _¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de abogar por mí...

-No te engañaré, no dije nada porque yo también creo que es lo mejor, debes tomarte un descanso...

-¡Solo yo debía decidirlo! - _respondió ella empujando a Draco, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos._

-Yo solo...

-No me vayas a decir que te preocupas en verdad por mí porque : _no te voy a creer... _

-Bien, entonces te diré la verdad: No quiero que estés cerca de Ginny o Potter, mucho menos de ese "cara rajada", prefiero que estés lejos a que estés con él...

_De repente, y contra toda lógica Hermione empezó a reír..._

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿En serio no has pensado que así me dejas el camino libre para que me lance a los brazos de Harry? - _preguntó entre risas - _¿En verdad no has pensado que de esta forma nos estás facilitando las cosas a ambos?

-Pero, tu me dijiste que ya no te interesaba...

-¿Quién te dice que no te mentí? - _preguntó la chica cínica y altivamente. _

-Sólo lo dices para vengarte...

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero espero que comprendas que tú y Ginny solo adelantaron lo inevitable; después de todo, si no es con Harry me relacionaré con cualquier otro, no olvides que hoy tengo la primera de 3 citas que he conseguido _gracias a ti..._

_Y dicho esto la castaña tomó la gran caja con sus cosas y salió aparentemente confiada del despacho..._

**--Fin del Flashback--**

_**Amor no engañes al amor, **_

_**Confundes el dolor con compasión...**_

_Draco se encontraba dando vueltas por todo su consultorio, como "león enjaulado"._

-"Si no es con Harry me relacionaré con cualquier otro, no olvides que hoy tengo la primera de 3 citas que he conseguido gracias a ti..."-

_Esas palabras le habían atormentado prácticamente todo el día, mejor dicho: Todo el día, de tal modo que no había podido mantener la serenidad y frialdad que lo caracterizaba con sus pacientes, mucho menos con los niños los que en ese día en particular habían logrado exasperarlo..._

_-"No tienes que desquitarte con otros" _- le decía su conciencia.

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo..."

- _"Es por lo que ella te dijo..." _

- "Para nada..."

- _"No te engañes, casi te da un colapso cuando ella nombró al cara-rajada, mucho más cuando te recordó las citas que tiene planeadas..."_

- "¡Eso me importa un comino!"

- _"Si, claro..., mejor acepta que te estás enamorando de esa mujer..."_

- "No es verdad, no pude haber pasado 7 años intentando odiarla para finalmente llegar al mismo punto de donde partí, y caer en sus redes..."

- _"Tu lo has dicho, "intentado", es decir que jamás has podido odiarla; además ella nunca te ha dado motivos para "caer en sus redes" , quizás eso es lo que más te molesta..."_

-"¡Basta!"

_Draco decidió ya no seguir en esa eterna discusión consigo mismo, después de todo, si estaba enamorado o no eso poco importaba, después de todo Hermione jamás sería suya, eso lo tenía muy claro..._

-¿Dr. Malfoy, Dr. Malfoy...¿está bien? _- preguntó una joven enfermera a quien le temblaba la voz por la emoción de estar cerca del rubio._

-Sí, no molestes... - _y dicho esto Draco le dio la espalda a la mujer, entro a su despacho, se quitó la bata, tomó sus cosas y después salió del hospital..._

_De camino a casa de Hermione..._

-"Debo hablar con ella y aclararlo todo de una buena vez, voy a apostarlo todo en una sólo jugada, espero que resulte..." - _A pesar de todo, al pensar en esto Draco sonrió, lo había decidido, se dejaría de tretas e iría por Hermione, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, vaya si no lo haría..._

_El rubio situó el auto cerca de la entrada y se dirigió al elevador, pero al encontrar que seguía averiado subió las escaleras con tal rapidez como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo para acudir al encuentro con la castaña que había logrado invadir por completo sus pensamientos._

_Pero al introducir la llave, abrir la puerta y penetrar el umbral del departamento de Hermione se llevó una desagradable sorpresa..._

_**Custodio de este amor desesperado, custodio de tu alma y de tu piel **_

_**Custodio de tu cuerpo encadenado, custodio de tus sueños quiero ser **_

_**Custodio de este amor y de tu orgullo, custodio del misterio entre los dos **_

_**Tus penas, tu sabor y tu agonía, custodio de tu vida...**_

_Allí estaba ella, Hermione ... sentada en el sillón con un tipo, que si mal no reconocía era el Dr. Bruce Wilkes , eso no era para alterarse, a no ser porque la castaña estaba besándose con éste y vaya que parecía disfrutarlo; y por su parte él parecía querer succionarle por completo el aliento..._

_Draco se ocultó detrás un pilar, pues al parecer ambos estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no se percataron de la presencia del rubio, que esté tragándose sus celos (N/A¿para qué negarlo?) cerró los puños, apretó los dientes y se quedó oculto observando la escena:_

- ¿Qué pasa?- _Preguntó Bruce al ver como Hermione se separaba de él._

- No pasa nada, es que... Creí ver una sombra, pero no fue nada.

- Entonces continuemos...-_dijo el volviendo a acercar su rostro al de Hermione y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas._

- Preferiría que no...- _dijo ella retrocediendo ante el contacto._

- ¿Por qué, no te gustó?

- Si, claro... Pero ¿no crees que vas muy deprisa?

-Para nada, en realidad siempre me has atraído, pero últimamente con ese cambio de imagen me gustaste más.

-Debo de confesarte que en realidad esa no era mi intención, porque yo...

- ¿No me irás a decir que te gusta alguien más?- _Bruce apretó con más dureza la mano de Hermione, algo que desde su perspectiva pudo apreciar perfectamente el rubio._

- Pues en realidad...

- ¿Es Draco Malfoy, verdad?

- ¿Cómo!- _Preguntó con confusa la castaña_- ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Vamos, es obvio desde el primer día recuerdo que ustedes entraron al mismo tiempo a trabajar en el hospital y cuando se vieron no se podía ocultar la tensión entre ustedes; además desde hace unos días, ahora semanas he visto que ustedes están más "cercanos" que de costumbre y además se van juntos... ¿Vas a negar que son amantes?

_Mientras Hermione ponía la mayor cara de indignación de toda su vida, Bruce la toma por la barbilla e intentaba besarla, esta vez a la fuerza._

_**A veces no es como uno lo imagina **_

_**La brisa de los cuerpos es tan frágil **_

_**Que lo imposible se hace inevitable, **_

_**Son lágrimas en nuestro corazón... **_

_No por nada Hermione había sido la mejor bruja de todo Howarts, con tan sólo murmurar un hechizo logró lanzar a Bruce varios metros lejos de ella..._

-¿Qué te pasa¡¿acaso crees que soy una muñeca de trapo que puedes manejar a tu antojo! En realidad no tenía por qué haber salido contigo, es mi tonto orgullo y mi estúpido ego el que impulsaba a demostrar que podía tener a cualquier hombre a mis pies...¿y sabes que?- _La castaña miró con soslayo y algo de repugnancia al sujeto-_lo logré...y ahora por favor sal de aquí y no quiero volver a ver tu despreciable rostro en toda mi vida.

_Y dicho esto Hermione abrió la puerta, tomó su varita y apuntó con esta a Bruce y lo sacó prácticamente apartada del apartamento..._

_Después de esto la _castaña de un suspiro de alivio, en realidad ella temía que el tipo se pusiera pesado.

- Al menos no lo tendré que ver en el trabajo-_sonrió con un poco de amargura_-Porque ya no tengo trabajo...

- No te preocupes, pronto volverás a trabajar.- _dijo una voz sus espaldas._

_La castaña se llevó una mano al corazón:_

- ¡Qué susto me diste¡¿Acaso estás loco, pudiste haberme mandado!

- No era esa intención-_dijo el rubio a quien el enojo se le había pasado al ver como Hermione "despachaba" a ese repugnante individuo..._

_-_¿De dónde saliste?

_Como toda respuesta al rubio mostró "sus" llaves..._

- Debería quitártelas, después de todo eres tú el único que viene a importunarme, yo jamás he ido tu casa...

- Porque nunca has querido...-_dijo Draco con una sugerente sonrisa._

_Hermione retrocedió con una sonrisa en el rostro._

- Sabía que vendrías... después de todo nunca has sabido aceptar tus errores...

- ¿Cuáles errores?- _Draco volvió a acorralar a la castaña contra el ventanales justo, la vez anterior._ -Error es el que quizás estoy a punto de cometer.

_Con suavidad y dulzura Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione justo como Bruce lo había hecho anteriormente y capturó sus labios, pero esta vez la castaña no se resistió, todo lo contrario enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y revolvió los cabellos del sly mientras éste no sólo se apoderaba aún más de su boca profundizando el beso, sino también de su cintura..._

_De esa forma levantó el frágil pero voluptuoso cuerpo de Hermione y ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Draco... _

_Eso se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra, pero no común y corriente, entre beso y beso el rubio y la castaña se iban despojando desinhibidamente de las prendas del otro, apenas dándose tiempo para respirar... _

_**Amor no engañes al amor,**_

_**Confundes el dolor con compasión.**_

-Espera... - _dijo Hermione apenas su cuerpo semidesnudo tocó el colchón _- ¿En verdad crees que esto sea un error?

_Preguntó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con un gesto de turbación en el rostro._

_De esa forma, con el cuerpo sudoroso y respirando agitadamente la castaña le parecía al Sly la mujer más sensual del mundo..._

-No lo sé ni me importa... - _dijo el rubio con la voz ronca por el deseo y ansiedad en sus facciones._

-Entonces ¿a qué te referías con lo del "error"?

-Preferiría decírtelo hasta después de hacerte lo que tengo planeado... - _dijo el rubio con una pícara sonrisa..._

-¿Y qué pretendes hacerme? - _preguntó la castaña igual de pícara._

-Ahora lo verás...

_Hermione rió ante este acto y como en broma trató de escapar de él. Pero Draco la aferró por la cintura y, al acercarla a su cuerpo ambos terminaron de desprenderse de la escasa pero molesta ropa que se interponía entre ellos._

_Draco apartó con suavidad los traviesos mechones de Hermione y sus dedos pasaron de la sien a la oreja de ella; y después la sujetó por debajo de las caderas mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el pecho de ella._

_Hermione se debatió protestando, hasta que sintió la boca de él que se deslizaba por la curva de su pecho y asía uno de sus pezones._

_Ella se estremeció sintiendo un deseo cada vez mayor, sin embargo estaba conciente que no podía abandonarse de ese modo..._

-No podemos. _-jadeó ella con la boca pegada a la de él._

-¿Me deseas? - _susurró él dándole un profundo beso y saboreando la dulzura de su boca - _Bastará con una palabra Hermione: sí o no.

_De la boca de Hermione escapó un leve gemido._

-Sí...-_susurró._

_Draco sonrió con dulzura, pronunció su nombre en el oído de ella, con voz entrecortada, la sujetó con firmeza y la penetró lentamente. Ella gimió de placer y se aferró a él temblando por el deleite._

_El placer aumentó vertiginosamente sacudiéndolos a ambos con intensidad..._

_Draco amortiguo el grito de ella con sus labios, sintiendo que ambos, al mismo tiempo, llegaban al orgasmo..._

_**Custodio de este amor encadenado, custodio de tu alma y de tu piel **_

_**Custodio de tu cuerpo apasionado, custodio de tus sueños quiero ser **_

_**Custodio de este amor y de tu orgullo, custodio del misterio entre los dos **_

_**Tus penas, tu sabor y tu agonía, custodio de tu vida...**_

_Indefinible tiempo después..._

-Hermione_...-jadeó el rubio con la boca pegada al cuello de ella.-_Nunca te dejaré ir, nunca...

_Una parte de ella se rebeló ante el tono posesivo que vibraba en la voz de él, y otra parte se regocijaba con éste._

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto? - _preguntó la castaña hundiendo su rostro entre el pecho de él para evitar que Draco notara su sonrojo._

-No lo sé, sólo sé que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...

_Hermione sonrió con vacilación _

-¿En verdad?

-¿Aún lo dudas? - _preguntó el rubio robándole un beso a la chica._

-No... - _dijo ella respondiendo esta vez besándolo en la mejilla. _

_Ambos se quedaron recostados, abrazándose, ella con su cabeza en el cuerpo del rubio y éste con su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella._

-¿Ya me dirás cuál es el "error"? - _preguntó Hermione con una media sonrisa._

-El "error"es éste: Hermione Jane Granger _-dijo Draco tomando la mano de la Gryffindor- _querrías...¿vivir conmigo?

_**(No... )**_

_**Custodio del misterio entre los dos, **_

_**Tus penas, tu sabor y tu agonía.**_

_**Custodio de tu vida, **_

_**Custodio de tu vida...**_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola lindos y lindas!

Espero que todos aquellos que están detrás de la pantalla hayan disfrutado del capítulo y de la tan esperada "escena de amor" entre nuestros protagonistas, estoy como dicen de "pisa y corre" porque tengo muchísimos trabajos que hacer para la escuela : ( , pero me dí tiempo para actualizar y ésta vez espero **MUCHOS** de sus lindos **REVIEWS** para que me comenten que les pareció (en especial por la mencionada escena) ¿sí:D

Atte. **_Aimé _**

**P.D.**

1.-Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

2.-De nuevo les recuerdo que he puesto el link de para contestar reviews mi página de autor, por alguna extraña razón se han puesto 2, prueben ambos, porque 1 funciona y los otros no :P así que espero que la visiten para ver mis contestaciones.

¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**


	9. Eres tú

"Lento Sangrar"

9

* * *

**Eres tú **/Elvis Crespo

* * *

_**Eres tu la que me hipnotiza  
eres tu la que me da la calma  
es que el brillo de tus ojos  
se apodera de mi alma**_

_Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Draco como si estuviera delante de un demente..._

_Unos incontables segundos pasaron antes de que la castaña pudiera pronunciar palabra..._

-¿C...cómo? - _preguntó Hermione incorporándose y cubriendo su desnudes con una fina sábana._

-Como lo oíste¿Quisieras vivir conmigo? - volvió _a preguntar Draco, esta vez con una sonrisa de suficiencia y los ojos centellantes, mientras le daba un beso a la castaña en la palma de su mano izquierda._

_-_No... - _masculló Hermione abstraída._

-¿No? - _repitió Draco con cara de incredulidad._

-¡No, quiero decir... déjame pensarlo! - _corrigió inmediatamente la castaña._

-¿Pero, qué tienes que pensar? - _preguntó el rubio tomándola por la muñeca y viéndola esta vez con el semblante turbio._

-¡Auch¡me lastimas! - _chilló la castaña apartándose del Sly._

-Lo siento, pero es que no entiendo...

-Lo que pasa...es que no quiero perder mi libertad. - _respondió Hermione antes de que Draco terminara su pregunta._

_El rubio la vio impávido e incluso algo divertido..._

-Pues lo mismo digo...-_respondió tomando Hermione por la cintura y obligándola a recostarse en la cama, dejándola debajo de él, a su merced._

-¿En serio?

-Claro, yo también adoro mi libertad y no pienso perderla por nada...¿porqué crees que sólo te pedí que viviéramos juntos, y no que nos casáramos?

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado así...

-Es obvio que yo no pretendo otra cosa, es sólo que pienso que si vivimos juntos, podemos divertirnos mucho... - _musitó el rubio hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña y besándolo sin cesar. _

-¿Sólo...por...diversión? - _preguntó la castaña a entre resuellos de placer._

-Definitivamente.

-En ese caso...si acepto...tendremos que poner ciertas reglas... - _dijo la Gryffindor recorriendo con sus suaves manos los poderosos músculos del Sly. _

-Lo que tu digas... -_respondió el rubio sujetando ambas manos de Hermione, dominándola y besando uno a uno los senos de la castaña._

-Entonces...suspendamos esto...un poco... - _dijo ella como en una súplica, en medio de las oleadas de placer._

**_  
Eres tu la que me da la vida  
eres tu no puedo contenerme  
me pregunto si algún día  
yo podré volver a verte..._**

_Les tomó unos cuantos minutos poder parar, pero cuando lo hicieron y se vistieron mutuamente (ella a él y viceversa) se sentaron al borde de la cama (que más bien parecía un campo de batalla) y empezaron a conversar serenamente:_

- Entonces dime¿cuál será la primera regla?- _Preguntó el rubio mirando con sus penetrantes ojos grises a la castaña._

- Pues la primera será... como debes suponer, la cuestión de "la libertad", a partir de ahora a pesar de vivir juntos podremos salir con otras personas, sin que esto afecte nuestra...mmm... ¿Cómo llamarlo?- _Se preguntó el mantenido levantándose de la cama y dando vueltas por la habitación, después de unos momentos continuo..._

- De nuestra "relación" - _dijo la Gryffindor al recordar como días antes casi había linchado a Draco por creer que en verdad tenían una relación._

- Entonces eso quiere decir que ambos segundos libres de ¿estar con alguien más?- _Repitió el rubio sin apenas notar que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños._

- Exacto.- _Hermione se percató de lo tenso que se estaba poniendo Draco. - _Aunque desde luego eso no quiere decir que aceptaré que seas un promiscuo- dijo la castaña de repente muy irritado imaginarse al rubio enredado entre las piernas que otra.

- Es justo lo que iba decir...- _musitó el Sly tomando posesivamente a la Gryffindor y sentándola sobre sus piernas._

_Ambos se quedaron mirándose de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran; Hermione le sonrió dulcemente a Draco y este le acarició el rostro mientras acercaba el suyo y rozaba con sus labios el fino y delicado cuello de la chica..._

- Entonces queda acordado.- _masculló Hermione enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos del rubio y besándolo..._

_Ese beso duró más de lo planteado, tanto para Hermione como para Draco quedo muy claro que estaban involucrando más sentimientos de los que deberían, pero por el momento su precio poco importante ambos sentían que una calidez embargaba su corazón, la castaña sabía o al menos presentía que esa calidez se la provocaba Draco, pero del rubio me imaginaba siquiera que esa sensación se llamaba... felicidad._

- ¿Y no habrá más reglas? _- Preguntó Hermione en cuanto terminó el beso._

- Por ahora no...,creo que iremos haciendo más conforme pase el tiempo. _- respondió Draco entrelazando sus manos con las de Hermione._

- Me parece bien... - _dijo ella sonriendo _- Oye¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera nos bañamos?

- Si...- _respondió abstraído el rubio, acariciando los rizos de la castaña como si jamás hubiera visto algo tan fascinante._

- ¿Y no te importa?

- Para nada, al contrario... no quise recordártelo porque deseo conservar tu olor en mi piel el mayor tiempo posible.

_Y dicho esto Draco bajó a Hermione de sus piernas y la colocó arriba de la cama, que aún estaba hecha un desastre..._

**_  
Necesito hablar contigo  
y decirte lo que siento  
aquella noche que nos vimos  
todavía la recuerdo..._**

- ¿Pero qué piensas hacer?- _Preguntó la chica al ver cómo el Sly empezaba acariciar sus muslos y senos._

- ¿No se nota?- _Respondió él con picardía._

- Claro que se nota¿pero acaso estás loco?

- ¿Por qué? - _preguntó el luchando infructuosamente con los botones de la chaqueta de Hermione._

- ¡Porque acabamos de hacerlo!- _Contestó las castaña riendo al sentir las manos del rubio ávidas sobre su abdomen intentando desabrochar la falda que el mismo había ayudado a abotonar._

_A pesar de lo increíble que pereciera Hermione estaba "a punto de caramelo" con las caricias que Draco le estaba profesando, pero como bien dicen "fueron salvados por la campana", pues en ese momento el timbre empezó sonar incesantemente._

- ¡Rayos! - _Exclamó con rabia Draco, quien quiera que haya sido el que interrumpía su momento con Hermione lo pagaría... Y muy caro._

- ¿Pero quién podrá ser a estas horas?

- Con que no sea tu "amiguito" Potter o ese estúpido de Bruce...

-Ni que lo digas... - _musitó la castaña intentando "adecentarse" lo más posible. _- ¿Quién es? _- preguntó a voz de grito al final del pasillo._

-¡Soy yo Herm! ... - _al ver que la chica no contestaba se apresuró a especificar _- ¡Soy Ron!

_Dentro del departamento:_

-Es Ron...¡ocúltate! - _dijo Hermione apurando a Draco _- ¡Ya voy! - _le gritaba a Ron._

-¿Porqué me he de esconder de ese idiota?

-Vamos Draco... - _decía Hermione jalándolo del brazo hacia el armario. - _es más, mejor vete, teletransportate a tu departamento.

-Pero...

-¡El no puede verte aquí, tienes idea del lío que se armaría! - _suplicó Hermione _- Vete, luego iré a verte.

-Esta bien...me voy... - _y dicho esto Draco, aun con el ceño fruncido desapareció, sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida a Hermione._

_La castaña respiró con tranquilidad y fue a abrir la puerta:_

-Adelante... - _respondió Hermione jadeando por ir corriendo a abrirle._

-Hola preciosa...-_exclamó Ron alzándola en brazos. _

-¡Ron!

-Hola Herm...¡al fin estoy de vuelta! - _empezó a darle vueltas con emoción, pero al ver que ella no respondía la volvió a dejar en el piso_. - ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estarías más emocionada...¡ya sé! Harry no pudo callarse el secreto y te lo dijo ¿no es así?

-¡No, claro que estoy emocionada! Es sólo que pensé que tardarías más en llegar...

-Pues no pude aguantar mis ganas de verte y regresé.

-Ron... - _dijo ella en tono de reproche._

-No es cierto, la verdad es que terminé la cobertura y las entrevistas un poco antes y tuve tiempo de regresar...

-Ah, ya veo..., entonces ¿te fue bien en Berlín?

-Bien es poco...¡excelente! - _exclamó Ron abrazándola de nuevo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _- Conocí a una chica...

**_Tú tocaste mis sentidos  
y al corazón me llegaste  
y todavía no me explico  
si fue magia lo que usaste..._**

-¡En serio? - _exclamó la castaña emocionada. _- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Aline... - _susurró Ron como embelezado._

-¿Es bonita?

-Sí mucho.

-Tienes que presentármela.

-Lo haré, de hecho esta misma noche quiero que la conozcas...

-¿Esta misma noche...?

-¿No puedes, ah, claro...la gran Dra. Granger tiene su habitual ronda nocturna... - _dijo Ron sonriendo con ironía._

- No... -_musitó Hermione al borde de las lágrimas. _- Me despidieron...

- ¿Cómo?

- El Director del hospital no fue tan directo, pero me dijo que me tomara unas vacaciones, unas muy largas vacaciones... - _recalcó._

- ¡Iré a ver a ese tipo y le daré la golpiza de su vida!

- ¡No! Vamos Ron... Bien sabes que no puedes hacer eso porque me afectarías más...

- Lo sé, pero...

- Mejor sigamos hablando de Aline, es alemana supongo...

_Ron asintió y le mostró la foto de una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes._

- Se ve que es una chica muy especial...

- No tan especial como la mujer que tengo frente a mí...

_Al decir esto Ron agachó la cabeza y capturó los labios de Hermione._

- Ron...no te hagas esto... - _musitó la castaña empujando al pelirrojo y viéndolo con algo que sólo se podría describir como compasión_. - No te hagas más daño...

- Tu sabes bien que yo me fui a Alemania huyendo de mis sentimientos por ti, para dejarles el camino libre a ti y Harry, pero veo que de nada sirvió porque él terminó por escoger a mi hermana.

_Hermione mordió su labio inferior y vio a Ron con los ojos húmedos._

- ¿Aún lo amas, no es verdad?

_La castaña asintió._

- Entonces ¿porqué no...?

- Amar a una persona es desear su felicidad por sobre todo; así como tú te apartaste de mí, yo he decidido apartarme de Harry para que él y Ginny sean felices.

- La diferencia es que en mi caso...yo si tengo algo muy especial de ti que me pertenece...

**_  
En mis sueños fuiste un ángel  
y vi que del cielo bajabas  
y no podía despertarme  
pues tus alas me abrazaban._**

_Draco llegó a su departamento y aún furioso tiró unas cuantas estatuillas haciendo que éstas se rompieran en pedazos..._

- ¿Pero que se cree¡Me echa como si no le importara en lo absoluto¡pero si cree que siempre voy a hacer lo que me diga esta muy equivocada!

_Draco se apresuró hacia su armario y tomó la capa invisible que había comprado en aquella extraña tienda del callejón Diagon (igual que la de Harry)._

- "La tomaré por sorpresa" - _pensó_ - ¡Ya verá como a Draco Malfoy nadie le da ordenes!

_Y dicho esto Draco se puso la capa y volvió a desaparecer para regresar al departamento de Hermione, afortunadamente cuando aterrizó no hizo ningún ruido, así podría ver que es lo que pasaba con la castaña y el pelirrojo, pero al llegar allí..._

- ¿Aún lo amas, no es verdad?

_Draco sabía que ese pobretón se refería a Potter y sintió una opresión al ver como Hermione asentía._

- Entonces ¿porqué no...?

- Amar a una persona es desear su felicidad por sobre todo; así como tú te apartaste de mí, yo he decidido apartarme de Harry para que él y Ginny sean felices.

_Debajo de su capa Draco veía toda la escena mientras apretaba los nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos._

- "Eso significa que ella sólo ha jugado conmigo, solamente me esta usando" - _pensó el rubio mientras una rabia inmensa lo invadía al recordar como horas antes habían hecho el amor y él pensaba que la castaña le pertenecía por completo, en cuerpo y alma..._

- La diferencia es que en mi caso...yo si tengo algo muy especial de ti que me pertenece...

_Draco dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse, pero al oír esto se paro en seco._

- Sí Ron, para mi también fue muy especial, pero paso hace tanto tiempo... ya deberías olvidarlo.

- ¿Cómo olvidar la noche más especial de mi vida? - _preguntó Ron con ternura acercando su rostro al de Hermione._ - O dime ¿acaso para ti no significó nada que ambos perdiéramos la virginidad juntos?

_Si antes sentía rabia, ahora ésta se había convertido en furia al oír la afirmación del pelirrojo._

- "¡El primer hombre de Hermione fue ese tipejo!" - _pensó acercándose cada vez más hacia la sala para mirar de cerca de la castaña y vio como ésta temblaba._

**_  
Si regresas algún día  
como la primera vez  
y te prometo vida mía  
que por siempre... te amaré._**

-Si, fue muy especial...porque en ese momento...

-Porque entonces me querías... - _completó el pelirrojo con tristeza._

-¡Aún te quiero Ron, siempre te he querido, aunque no de la manera en que tu quisieras...

-Sí, nunca me querrás de la manera en que yo quisiera... - _masculló Ron a punto de besar de nuevo a Hermione, pero ésta alcanzó a evitarlo._

- Espera Ron...tu ya tienes a Aline y yo tengo...

- ¿No me dirás que conseguiste un suplente para Harry? - _preguntó con ironía el pelirrojo, levantándose._

- ¡No es un suplente! - _exclamó la castaña levantándose de improviso. - El...me gusta realmente._

_Sin poderlo evitar Draco dio un paso más al frente, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro._

- ¿Pero lo amas?

- Amar...es una palabra que implica muchas cosas, quizá aún no lo amo pero...lo único que se es que cuando estoy con él...me siento segura, amada y_...feliz..._

_Eso pareció bastar para que Draco diera un brinco de felicidad._

- ¿Oíste eso? - _preguntó Ron de improviso - _parecen pasaos...

- No fue nada...tal vez el viento.

- Tal vez..., pero volviendo al tema, porqué no me dices ¿quién es ese "magnífico" hombre del que hablas? - _preguntó levantándose del sofá y sujetando de brazo a Hermione._

- ¡Soy yo! - _dijo una voz invisible._

_Draco ya no pudo aguantarlo más y salió de su escondite haciéndose presente, como estaba tan cerca de Hermione la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él apartándola del pelirrojo._

- ¡Malfoy?

- Así es Weasley, me parece que estaban hablando de mi.

- ¿Qué significa esto Hermione? - _preguntó Ron sin apartar su vista de la castaña quien estaba tanto o más confundida que él._

- Pues...

_Sin dar tiempo a que ella respondiera Draco besó precipitadamente a Hermione._

- Lo que ves pobretón, Hermione y yo estamos juntos... JUNTOS ¿lo entiendes? Y ni tú, ni Potter o cualquier otro podrán impedir eso, así que ni lo pienses...

- Esta vez si que me has sorprendido ¿era de él de quien hablabas Herm?

- S...sí ¡pero ni se te ocurra sermonearme! _- interpeló Hermione - _Porque si no mal recuerdo hace unos meses me dijiste que creías que el arrepentimiento de Draco era sincero y que te sorprendía el cambio que había tenido...

_Ron, quien iba a discutir se calló de inmediato, Hermione tenía razón, el mismo había reconocido que el cambio de Malfoy era sorprendente..._

- ¡Rayos! - _profirió Ron como admitiendo su derrota._

_Hermione sonrió ante este gesto y abrazó al rubio dándole a entender que Ron no interferiría en su relación, pero al ver a Draco, más allá de la alegría que espero encontrar, descubrió una profunda frialdad..._

_**Eres tu la que me hipnotiza  
eres tu la que me da la calma  
es que el brillo de tus ojos  
se apodera de mi alma**_

_Más tarde, ese mismo día..._

- En realidad, la razón por la que vine a verte fue que necesito hospedaje. - _dijo seriamente Ron dejando el café que Hermione le había preparado sobre la mesa. - _Sólo hasta que logre establecerme, recuerda que el departamento que tenía lo vendí antes de irme a Berlín.

- Si, pero... - _Hermione volteó a ver dubitativa a Draco quien había permanecido callado, sin tocar su café, sólo mirando la escena._

- Trato hecho. - _dijo el rubio._

- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó confundida la castaña._

- Ya tienes departamento Weasley, Hermione te vende éste.

- ¿Pero que dices!

- Obviamente venderás el departamento ¿no? Después de todo hoy mismo te mudas conmigo.

_Al oír esto Ron por poco escupe el café._

- ¿Qué!

- Lo que oíste, Hermione y yo vamos a vivir juntos, es más, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, sólo tomaré algunas cosas de ella y nos iremos.

_Draco parecía un poco (N/A: muy) trastornado, se levantó y empezó a recorrer el departamento meriendo en una maleta mágica todo lo que creía que Hermione podía necesitar._

- Mañana enviaré a mi chofer por el resto de las cosas y además vendrá mi abogado con los papeles listos para la venta, tu sólo encárgate de tener listo el cheque. - _le gritó el rubio a Ron desde la otra habitación._

- ¡Oye, no puedes tomar esas desiciones sin mi autorización! - _exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia su recámara._

_Empezaron a oírse algunos gritos y reclamos de Hermione._

_Ron parecía divertido con la situación, desde luego que detestaba a Malfoy y la sola idea de imaginarlo junto a Hermione lo enfermaba, pero si ella era "...feliz..."_

_De pronto los gritos pararon. Ron se preocupó por eso, así que decidió ir a ver que pasaba a la habitación de Hermione, pero lo que encontró no era nada a lo que esperaba..._

_El rubio y la castaña estaban repentinamente muy preocupados en terminar con el aliento del otro..._

_Pasaron algunos minutos Ron seguía contando..._

- 3, 2, 1...

_Ambos se separaron._

- ¡Al fin! Nunca pensé que pudieran resistir tanto tiempo sin respirar.

_Hermione se apartó de Draco terriblemente sonrojada, mientras el rubio sonreía._

- Entonces...¿en qué quedaron?

_Hermione volvió a sonrojarse._

- Draco, acaba de convencerme... - _dijo la Gryffindor mientras el Sly se apoderaba de su cintura y la besaba tras la oreja._

- Perfecto. En ese caso acepto. Mañana a primera hora te doy el cheque y firmamos los papeles.

_Por primera vez Draco y Ron parecieron entenderse._

_En cuanto el rubio y la castaña partieron hacia lo que sería su nuevo hogar, Ron sonreía ante el cambio inesperado que había tomado la situación._

_Respiró hondo y pensó:_

- "Si ella es feliz...todo esta bien"

**_eres tu la que me da la vida  
eres tu no puedo contenerme  
me pregunto si algún día  
yo podré volver a verte..._**

**_Continuará . . .

* * *

_**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola mis lindos y lindas lectores (as)! Creí que no lo lograría, pero al fin lo hice, logre terminar el capítulo y para éstos momentos espero que quienes hayan leído este capítulo quedaran satisfechos, si es así espero MUCHOS REVIEWS jajaja…¡que exigente soy! ;P

Espero que se hayan dado cuenta que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora… ¡me voy superando! Jajaja… una vez más estoy con las prisas, tengo muchos trabajos… : ( , pero claro que eso no impida que esté a punto de salir para el concierto EXA! (de una estación de radio mexicana) me regalaron un boleto… ¡BE HAPPY!

Atte. **_Aimé_**

**P.D.**

1.-Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;D

2.-De nuevo les recuerdo que he puesto el link de para contestar Reviews mi página de autor, por fin sólo hay un link, y por lo que he visto ¡funciona! Jajaja, así que espero que la visiten para ver mis contestaciones.

**¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

**

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**


	10. A ti

"Lento Sangrar"

10

* * *

**A Ti / **Sin Bandera

* * *

_**Durmiéndome en tus piernas, respirándote**_

_**Sintiendo tu calor acariciándome**_

_**Siguiendo ese camino de luz**_

_**donde termino y empiezas tú...**_

_Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la levantó al vilo justo antes de cruzar el umbral de su departamento, la castaña se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, tan sólo estar en brazos del rubio la reconfortaba por la larga noche llena de sucesos que le habían ocurrido..._

_En cuanto entraron el Sly depositó con delicadeza, pero frialdad a la castaña en el suelo._

- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar... - _susurró Draco cansinamente._

_Al ver la expresión desolada que surcaba el perfecto rostro de él, preguntó:_

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada. - _exclamó cortante y hasta un poco irritado - _Mejor vamos a dormir, estoy cansado.

- No estás así por el cansancio... - _afirmó Hermione - _dime que pasa...

_El rubio quien no se había dignado siquiera a mirarla, giró la vista hacia ella._

- ¿En verdad quieres saber que pasa?

_La mirada que él le dirigió heló la sangre de Hermione, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo Draco le había visto de una manera tan fría. Ella inconcientemente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, haciendo que la puerta de entrada se cerrara tras de ella._

- S-Sí... - _musitó ella trémulamente._

_Al oír como la castaña tartamudeaba el rubio sonrió siniestramente: _

- ¿No me dirás que me tienes miedo?

- N-no, para nada... - _murmuró ella torpemente._

- No lo parece...

- Ya dime que te pasa.

_El semblante de Draco se ensombreció. Acorraló a Hermione contra la pared, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que ambos terminaron cayendo al piso, él sobre ella._

- ¿Es mejor que yo? - _preguntó el Sly sometiendo a la Gryffindor quien intentaba zafarse de la presión que el cuerpo de él ejercía sobre el suyo._

- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó Hermione aterrorizada por el semblante de Draco. _

- Tu amiguito "Ronie" - _dijo con un tono de burla - _¿es mejor que yo?

_- _¿Mejor que tú? -_ preguntó Hermione sin entender, temblando bajo el vigoroso cuerpo de Draco._

- ¡Vamos Hermione, no finjas¡Lo oí todo! - _exclamó tomando las muñecas de la castaña y batiéndola contra el piso._

_**Tocándote mil veces por primera vez**_

_**Llenando con mi vida todo lo que ves**_

_**Siguiendo ese camino a mi casa, **_

_**Que es mi casa porque estás tú...**_

- Basta Draco... - _musitó ella en una súplica._

- No pararé hasta que me contestes todas y cada una de las preguntas que tengo que hacerte... - _musitó Draco sonriendo ante su evidente superioridad, pero con talante turbio._

- Me haces daño... - _masculló la castaña con dificultad._

- ¿Quién le hace daño a quién! - _preguntó trastornado._

- Me lastimas... - _farfulló ella entre lágrimas._

_Al ver como las salinas gotas brotaban de los bellos ojos miel de Hermione, Draco se apartó, dejándola inerte, tirada en el piso como una muñeca de trapo._

- Lo siento... - _alcanzó a musitar ella momentos después de que su corazón se calmara. _

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Debí de aclarar muchas contigo cosas antes de que nos dejáramos llevar...

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros! - _exclamó Draco fuera de sí - _Porqué esta vez te juro que...

- No me arrepiento. - _afirmó la castaña._

_El rubio se encontró a si mismo exhalando un suspiro de alivio._

- Es sólo que jamás pensé que reaccionarías así.

- ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? - _preguntó Draco calmadamente, evitando mirar la frágil que yacía en el piso._

- Yo no amo a Ron, si eso es lo que te preocupa...

_Al oír esto el corazón del Sly se apaciguó un poco más, pero aún así rebatió:_

- Pero el fue el primero que...

- Entiende Draco...eso paso en sexto año, antes de que me enamorara de Harry - _suspiró_ -éramos sólo unos niños, aun no entendíamos lo que el sexo implicaba, nos gustábamos y eso bastaba para nosotros - _Hermione se incorporó y sonrió un poco recordando_ - como era nuestra primera vez, éramos tan inexpertos que al día siguiente estábamos llenos de moretones por los golpes que sin querer nos dimos.

- Pero aún así...

- Si llegaste a oír todo sabrás que yo le dije a Ron que debía olvidarlo y que siguiera con su vida, él ya tiene una nueva novia; entre nosotros ya no hay nada.

_**Y si me preguntan ¿A dónde voy, **_

_**¿de dónde soy¿a dónde quiero llegar?**_

_**Si me preguntan : **_

_**¿A dónde me lleva amar?**_

- Lo sé. - _dijo él con completo dominio de la situación._

- Si lo sabes, entonces...

- Es sólo que no puedo soportar saber que ese imbécil fue el primero en tocarte, acariciarte, y...¡no, no quiero ni imaginarlo!

- Pues no lo hagas - _dijo ella sonriendo y tomándolo del brazo con dulzura _- Ahora estoy contigo, y eso es lo único que importa.

_Él volteó a verla y sorpresivamente te dio cuenta que le creía._

_La tomó por la barbilla delicadamente _- Tienes razón, ahora estás conmigo _- afirmó posesivamente, pero de pronto recordó como ella había admitido que aún amaba a Harry - _Pero...aún queda el asunto de Potter.

- Entiende, en ese momento no sabía que tu estabas oculto, yo pretendía que Ron siguiera creyendo que amaba a Harry y así pudiera alejar toda sospecha sobre nuestra relación, aunque finalmente no sirvió de mucho.

_Por alguna razón a ésta última parte no le creyó mucho, pero por un momento prefirió estar engañado y ser feliz creyendo que Hermione le pertenecía._

- Esta bien. - _admitió el rubio dando por finalizado el tema._

- Aún no te veo muy convencido, pero para compensarte ¿qué te parece si cancelo mis otras dos citas?

- Eso de todas formas lo debías de hacer, es más que obvio... - _dijo el rubio recuperando su ánimo anterior._

_Pero cuando giró para apoderarse de la cintura de ella se dio cuenta de las rojizas marcas que había en sus muñecas._

- ¿Te lastime?

- No te preocupes, no es nada. - _dijo ella restándole importancia._

- Lo siento mucho... - _dijo Draco visiblemente afectado _- "¿Cómo fui capaz de lastimarla?" - _se reprochó._

_Hermione rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los de él._

- Mientras estés a mi lado, no importa que me dañes... - _dijo ella haciendo que él la envolviera entre sus brazos._ - Ahora¿qué te parece si me cargas como es debido y de paso me muestras mi habitación?

- Aún no está lista... -_musitó Draco _- espero que mientras la preparo no te incomode dormir en la mía... - _dijo él con un dejo de picardía._

- Mmm...creo que no habrá problema. - _respondió ella de la misma forma._

_Entraron a la habitación y de allí no salieron sino hasta 14 horas después (N/A¡Que aguante! ;P) cuando una llamada los despertó..._

_**A ti, a ti...**_

_**a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar**_

_**en ti, en ti...**_

_**es donde siempre quisiera estar**_

- Ring...ring...

- Mmm... ¡maldito aparato muggle! - _exclamó el rubio aventando una almohada contra el teléfono, y aún medio dormido._

- Draco, el teléfono no tiene la culpa... - _susurró la castaña sonriendo, aún con los ojos cerrados._

- No entiendo porqué inventaron esas cosas ruidosas, para eso existen las lechuzas ¿no? - _musitó enfadado el Sly, pues no sólo habían interrumpido su sueño, sino también el de SU Hermione._

_Así es: Hermione era sólo suya..._

- ¿Contestas tú, o yo? - _preguntó Hermione._

- Yo contesto... - _dicho esto el rubio se incorporó, tomó a la castaña por el talle y semidesnuda la sentó sobre sus piernas._

- Pero Draco... - _dijo ella sonriente pero sorprendida._

_El rubio la calló con un beso y descolgó el teléfono. _

- Diga...

_Hermione observaba la escena con curiosidad, Draco sólo decía unos cuantos "sí", "no" y "está bien", cuando vio que éste le tendía el teléfono, preguntó:_

- ¿Quién es?

- Es el director de hospital, quiere hablar contigo...

- Hola... - _musitó ella con algo de desconfianza, como palpando el terreno._

- "Dra. Granger, me alegro haberla encontrado, me enteré por casualidad que usted se había mudado con el Dr. Malfoy cuando llamé a su casa y su amigo, el hermano de la Srita. Weasley me lo comentó ¿porqué no me lo había dicho?" _- preguntó con algo de picardía desde el otro lado de la bocina._

- Es que...

- "Bueno, eso no importa mucho, en realidad le llamaba para cancelar sus vacaciones"

- ¿Cómo! - _preguntó ella sorprendida._

- "Como lo oye; la Srita. Weasley no le llega ni a los zapatos, si me permite decirle, pero tiene aptitudes y creo que puede aprender rápidamente."

- ¿Entonces?

- "He hecho un trato con personas allegadas al ministerio de magia, y la he mmm... ¿cómo decirlo? "transferido" a la sector de aurores, a partir de mañana usted colaborará con ellos en misiones especiales, nada peligroso... _- aclaró _- ya sabe por si alguien resulta herido, para que pueda atenderlo..."

- Pero...

- "Ya sabe que mis desiciones no se discuten Srita. Granger, creo que será una gran oportunidad de crecimiento para usted, además ¿no me dijo que deseaba volver a trabajar?"

_Antes de que ella pudiera replicar agregó:_

- "Mañana empieza, contáctese con el Sr. Potter para más detalles, el será su jefe inmediato."

_Y dicho esto colgó._

_**A ti, a ti, **_

_**a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad**_

_**en ti, en ti**_

_**se acaba el río, comienza el mar**_

- ¡No pienso permitirlo!

- Pero Draco...

- No pienso aceptarlo Hermione, una cosa es tener una "relación libre" , pero otra muy diferente es tener a tu "amorcito" metido entre nosotros.

- "Entre nosotros" - _repitió ella con sorna _- ¿en verdad crees que alguien podría "meterse entre nosotros"? - _preguntó ella picara y sensualmente._

- Ni lo intentes Herm, si crees que me convencerás seduciéndome, como lo hiciste ayer, estás muy equivocada - _replicó molesto._

- No te preocupes - _dijo molesta _- no pienso "seducirte"de nuevo, es más: no lo haré hasta que aceptes que vuelva a trabajar. - _dijo ella en tono de amenaza cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho._

_Tan sólo con pensar que nunca más volvería a besarla, a acariciar esa suave piel, a recorrer con sus ávidas manos los montes de sus senos, la curvatura de sus cerradas caderas o introducidse en su cálida intimidad, empezó a enloquecerlo... _

_Hermione había descubierto su punto débil, y vaya si sabía usarlo..._

- No puedes hacer eso.

- Claro que puedo¿o qué, piensas obligarme?

_Como toda respuesta Draco se abalanzó sobre Hermione y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que le diera un ataque de risa._

- ¡Para Draco! Jajaja...

- Tengo otros métodos para "obligarte"

_Draco retiró sus manos de las costillas de Hermione y las colocó entre sus piernas._

- ¿Q-qué haces? - _preguntó ella trémulamente y con el rostro rojo de la pena._

- En un momento lo sabrás, mejor dicho, lo sentirás...

_Los ágiles dedos del rubio se introdujeron en la húmeda y cálida cavidad de la castaña y empezaron a moverse dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar de placer..._

- ¡Ahh...Draco...!

- ¿Deseas que pare?

- No...nunca... - _respondió ella entre deliciosos gemidos._

_**No siempre lo que miras es como tu crees**_

_**el mundo es una esfera que acaba a tus pies **_

_**si parto por el norte muy pronto**_

_**por el sur te sorprenderé...**_

_Pasados los minutos pequeñas explosiones llenaron cada rincón del cuerpo de Hermione, pero no conforme con esto Draco sustituyó los dedos con sus labios, logrando tal placer en ella que lejos que le pidiera retirarse sólo rogaba "más"_

_De pronto, y sin motivo aparente Draco se detuvo._

- ¿Qué pasa? Anda, sigue... - _pidió ella extasiada._

- No, lo siento, pero no lo haré hasta que desistas de esa absurda idea de trabajar con Potter... - _anunció él de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho momentos antes._

- ¡No puedes usar mi propia arma contra mí! - _prorrumpió ella ofendida._

- Claro que puedo, así que... ¿qué decides?

- Si yo no tengo lo que quiero, tu tampoco. - _Declaró ella con terquedad._

- Pues perfecto. - _dijo él dándose la vuelta irritado._

- Perfecto. - _dijo ella de la misma forma._

_Momentos después ambos giraron y al verse se dieron cuanta que parecían un par de niños caprichosos._

- ¿Te das cuenta que quedamos en lo mismo?

- Sí...

- Mejor lleguemos a un acuerdo... - _pidió Hermione._

- Nada que tenga que ver con Potter.

- Vamos Draco, entiende, el director tiene razón ésta es una gran oportunidad para mí.

- Pero...¿porqué con él?

- ¡Porque es el jefe del departamento! ... ¿Sabes que te estás portando de una forma egoísta y caprichosa?

- Si vieras lo poco que me importa...

- No puedo creer que éste viviendo con alguien tan infantil...

- Infantil ¿yo?

- Sí, tú... - _afirmó _- Y también inseguro... - _agregó._

- ¡Inseguro! - _repitió él con ironía._

- Porque yo no me la paso preguntando sobre lo que viviste con Ginny o sobre lo que sentiste o sientes por ella... - _dijo ella malencarada, pero con un dejo de tristeza y...¿celos? en su voz. _

- Ambos sabemos porqué...

- Ah, sí... ¿porqué? - _preguntó ella irónica._

- Porque al único que le interesa "esto" - _dijo Draco señalando a ambos, refiriéndose a su relación. _- Es a mí; si por ti fuera y Ginny no existiera te irías corriendo a los brazos de "San Potter"

- ¿En verdad piensas eso? - _preguntó un tanto dolida _- si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces... ¡no le veo sentido a lo nuestro! _- Hermione corrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a refugiarse en el baño._

_**Y si me preguntan ¿A dónde voy, **_

_**¿de dónde soy¿a dónde quiero llegar?**_

_**Si me preguntan : **_

_**¿A dónde me lleva amar?**_

- ¡Vamos, sal Hermione!

- ¡No!

- ¡Necesitamos hablar!

- ¡No pienso salir, además tú ya dijiste todo lo que pensabas de mí¿o no!

- Estaba alterado...

- No confías en mí...tus celos, me asfixian...

-¡Yo no siento celos! - _grito irascible._

- Niégalo si quieres...

- No lo niego, pero no siento celos ni de ese imbécil de Potter ni del idiota de Weasley...

- Te estás delatando tu mismo... - _respondió ella irónica._

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? - _preguntó desesperado._

- Confía en mi.

- Confío en ti, pero...

- Nada de "peros" , confía en mí totalmente, te juró que aunque trabaje con Harry no te engañaré; si en algún momento me intereso en alguien más, te lo diré de frente, y te pido lo mismo...

- "Si en algún momento le interesa en alguien más, me lo dirá de frente" - _Draco pensó que si en algún momento le interesaba "alguien más", sin duda lo mataría..._

- ¿Aceptas? - _preguntó ella intentando llegar a una tregua._

- Está bien... - _aceptó el de mala gana _- pero ya abre la puerta...

_En cuanto ésta se abrió Hermione y Draco se abrazaron._

- Gracias por creer en mí, te juro que no te fallaré...

- Confío en ti, en quien no confío es en ese..."cara rajada"

_En cuanto se separaron el rubio notó como los bellos ojos de la castaña estaban rojos e irritados._

- Si vuelves a llorar por una tontería así, juro que no volveré a dejarte libre...

- ¿Piensas secuestrarme?

- Si fuera necesario...

_Ella sonrió._

- Haría lo que fuera para evitar que alguien te lastimara... - _susurró acariciando sus cabellos._

- ¿Aunque fueras tú?

- Especialmente si soy yo.

_**A ti, a ti**_

_**a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar**_

_**en ti, en ti**_

_**es donde siempre quisiera estar...**_

_La puerta sonó interrumpiendo el momento._

- ¿Quién es? - _preguntó el rubio antes de abrir la puerta._

- Soy Charles, su chofer, y conmigo viene el Sr. Scrooge, su abogado.

_Al oírlos Draco hizo una seña a Hermione para que fuera a arreglarse. _

- Adelante. - _dijo abriéndoles, aún en bata._

- Espero que no hayamos llegado muy temprano - _dijo el joven (N/A: y apuesto) abogado haciendo una inclinación de respeto ante Draco._

- No se preocupen. - _dijo Draco ofreciéndoles una tasa de café _- Hermione, mi mujer se está arreglando, en seguida saldrá.

_La castaña se estaba terminando de poner unos pendientes de esmeralda cuando oyó al rubio nombrándola así: "¿Su mujer?" _

- Ya estoy aquí. - _anunció ella atravesando el pasillo en un elegante, sensual y por demás entallado vestido verde esmeralda, con sus cabellos convertidos en finas sortijas cobrizas (gracias a la poción) cayéndole en cascada por la espalda descubierta por la prolongada abertura de la prenda, ésta le llegaba hasta la rodilla y dejaba ver a la perfección las hermosas piernas de la chica, y finalmente los zapatos y el bolso de mano que coordinaba por completo con la vestimenta._

_Está de más decir que tanto Draco como el chofer y el abogado estaban literalmente babeando._

- Hola caballeros... - _dijo ella saludando sofisticadamente._

- Permíteme que los presente, él es Charles, será tu chofer a partir de ahora y hoy te ayudará con la mudanza.

- Mucho gusto Charles. - _dijo ella coquetamente estrechándole la mano, dejando al joven chofer, literalmente: "En las nubes"_

- Y éste es...

- Rob, Rob Scrooge. - _se apresuró a completar el abogado._

- Gusto en conocerlo Sr. Scooge. - _dijo ella extendiendo la mano, mientras éste se la besaba y a Draco casi le da un infarto._

- A sus pies Srita., yo la ayudaré con la venta de su departamento, y por favor, sólo llámeme Rob.

- Esta bien...Rob - _pronunció dubitativa viendo como Draco los fulminaba con la mirada. _- ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto.

_Pero antes de que marcharan Draco tomó a Hermione con algo de brusquedad del brazo._

- ¿Porqué te vestiste así?

- Fue lo primero que encontré. - _dijo la castaña con total sinceridad._

- ¿No pudiste haber escogido algo más discreto?

- Tenía prisa, si me ponía a buscar otra ropa habría tardado más; vamos Draco, no te preocupes, regresaré pronto y tú mismo podrás quitarme este vestido. - _Le guiño el ojo y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí._

- ¡Rayos! Ojalá ya estuviera de vuelta...

_**A ti, a ti, **_

_**a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad**_

_**en ti, en ti**_

_**se acaba el río, comienza el mar... **_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola mis preciosos (as) lectores (as)! como siempre inició preguntándoles¿Qué les pareció? y deceándoles que les haya gustado, no podría estar más feliz, creo que este capítulo quedó bien y muy sensual, ésta vez la inspiración me llegó de pronto y escribí el capítulo con más facilidad que los anteriores, y ¡felicítenme: Quedó igual de largo que el anterior... jajaja, ya no son tan cortos ;D

La verdad es que no tengo mucho que contarles, bueno, sí: hoy salí de vacaciones, pero les tengo otra noticia que posiblemente no les agrade: Mi familia quiere salir de viaje para celebrar las fiestas, aún no es seguro, pero es posible que me demore en subir el próximo capítulo, porque como no tengo una pc portátil... : ( ¡pero no se preocupen, aun no está decidido! además, pase lo que pase yo haré esfuerzos sobre-humanos para actualizar semanalmente como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora, así que el próximo viernes o sábado, lo más seguro es que estén leyendo el capítulo 11 de ésta historia.

Por ahora los dejo, y por si acaso, de una vez les deseo ¡Felices fiestas!

Atte. **_Aimé._**

**P.D.**

1.- No se les olvide dejar REVIEWS, créanme que son los mejores presentes que puedo recibir :D

2.- Tampoco se les olvide visitar el link para contestar reviews que está en mi página de autor, si hay algún problema avísenme, y si no lo hay ¡no duden en agregarme a sus favoritos! jajaja... ;P

**¡Besos y abrazos a todos!**

**¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!**

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**


	11. Lo que llamas amor

"Lento Sangrar"

Capítulo 11

* * *

**Lo que llamas amor / **Sin Bandera

* * *

_**Ya no quiero pensar en ti, **_

_**Ya no quiero seguir así, **_

_**necesito poner tu amor**_

_**muy lejos de mi...**_

_Ese día Hermione regresó hasta muy entrada la noche..._

- ¡Uff¡Que cansada estoy! - _estiró los brazos_ - pero al menos se ha solucionado todo... - _la castaña buscó al rubio con la mirada, pero no lo encontró_ - ¡Draco¿dónde estás?

_Empezó a recorrer el departamento con algo de impaciencia._

- "Pero si el tiene que regresar al hospital hasta mañana ¿dónde estará? ... ¿lo habrán llamado de emergencia?" _- la castaña empezó a indagar algo inquieta._

- "Tampoco creías que estaría aquí esperándote¿o sí?" - _Hermione estaba cada vez más molesta -_ "¿Y si está con otra?" - _se preguntó mientras sentía como se formaba un vacío en su estómago, por los celos._

- "Recuerda que tu misma la propusiste una "relación libre", así que ahora no te quejes" _- le respondió su cabeza reprochándole mientras sus inquietudes crecían._

- Yo confío en él. - _dijo firmemente_ - seguramente el llegará de un momento a otro, aunque...estará molesto.

_Minutos después, cuando Draco llegó, la palabra "molesto" no era precisamente la definición que encajaba, debido a la sonrisa que el rubio portaba._

- ¡Llegaste! - _exclamó sonriente la castaña lanzándose al cuello de Draco y haciendo que ambos cayeran con las bolsas que él llevaba en las manos._

- Espero que no recibas de ésta manera a todos los que llegan... - _murmuró algo receloso_.- ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? - _preguntó intentando desviar la mirada e ignorar la fina cadena dorada que se balanceaba de un lado a otro entre los pechos de Hermione._

- Hace algunas horas... - _mintió ella._

- Mentirosa... - _murmuró Draco con una mirada sombría._ - Yo salí a comprar comida hace media hora y tu aún no habías llegado.

_La castaña se sonrojó ante su ingenuidad._ - Me atrapaste... - _masculló con aparente inocencia._

- No intentes engañarme...

- "Claro, Draco siempre está en todo..." - _pensó ella con algo de ironía._

_El rubio se puso de pie, tomó las bolsas y empezó a acomodar los comestibles en la alacena, dejando a la castaña tirada en el piso._

_**Ya no quiero saber sin más,**_

_**enterarme de dónde estás**_

_**ya me has hecho bastante mal...**_

_**¿porqué no te vas?**_

- Si vuelves a mentirme te aseguro que te daré un buen escarmiento... - _masculló él sin molestia en la voz._

-Está bien. - _dijo ella sonriéndole_ - lo siento, llegué hace unos 10 minutos...

-Así está mejor. - _dijo el Sly mientras comenzaba a preparar café._

- ¿Vas a dejarme tirada en el piso? - _preguntó ella haciendo un puchero._

- Pareces una niña... - _masculló él mientras la tomaba en brazos, cargándola hasta el sofá, pero al ver como los pechos de la gryffindor se exhibían casi en su totalidad y el ceñido vestido por poco dejaba ver casi por completo esas magníficas piernas, algo en él pareció hervir._

_Sin la más mínima delicadeza dejó caer a la chica en el sofá._

- ¡Auch! - _chilló ella._ - Pero que torpe eres...

- No fue torpeza. - _aclaró él._

- ¿Entonces qué fue?

- Nada. - _dijo él tranquilamente._

_Esta reacción decepcionó a Hermione que de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado a los celos del rubio. _(N/A¿Será masoquista:o )

- Yo esperaba que... - _pero antes de terminar se calló, prefería no hacerle saber sus deseos a Draco._

- ¿Qué? - _preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona._ - ¿Qué estuviera ... "celoso"?

_No tenía caso negarlo, así que pese a su orgullo, asintió._

- Pues espera sentada guapa...

"Guapa" _ante esa palabra Hermione se sonrojó._

- Esta bien, de todas formas es mejor que vayas dominando ese carácter que tienes... - _dijo como si no le importara._ - después de todo, no paso nada...cerramos el trato de "compra-venta" y para celebrar Ron, Charlie, Rob y yo nos fuimos a un bar, a beber un trago, pero ¿adivina a quién nos encontramos?

_Al ver que Draco no pronunciaba palabra pues se encontraba absorto bebiendo la infusión, Hermione continuó..._

- ¡A Harry! _- exclamó emocionada._

_**Empezaba la paciencia amor, **_

_**y me queda la inocencia amor, **_

_**me reclama la conciencia **_

_**por no pensar mejor...**_

_Draco por poco escupe su café._

- Sabía que te sorprenderías... _- dijo riendo_ - yo tampoco lo podía creer¿el mundo es un pañuelo, no?

_La taza temblaba en las manos del rubio mientras ella proseguía._

- Como estaba solo se sentó con nosotros, todos conversamos amenamente y te sorprendería saber lo rápido que se hicieron amigos él y Rob, como si se conocieran de toda la vida...jajaja...y lo más curioso es como nos veían en las otras mesas, las mujeres se morían de celos al verme a mi con cuatro hombres a mi alrededor, todos riendo... Lo mejor de todo es que hablé con Harry y me dijo que mañana mismo empezaría a trabajar, será una misión pequeña pero importante...

_El rostro de Hermione se iluminó mientras el de Draco se ensombrecía._

- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si no hubieras oído nada de lo que te dije.

_Draco vio con frialdad a Hermione y se acercó a ella tapándole la boca con un dejo de desesperación:_

- ¿Acaso quieres atormentarme?

_Ella lo vio confundida, pero por dentro saltaba de alegría...Había logrado su cometido..._

- ¿Quieres que imagine cómo 4 hombres a tu alrededor, sin contar a todos los del bar te observaban de forma libidinosa?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso!

- No es difícil imaginarlo, sobre todo cuando estás vas vestida de esa forma, no quiero ni pensar cuántos imbéciles estaban desnudándote con la mirada, con lo corta que es esa prenda no les debió tomar mucho tiempo hacerlo.

- ¡Plaff! - _Hermione no pudo controlar sus propios impulsos y abofeteó a Draco._

_**Es que te amo demasiado aún, **_

_**y me cuesta hacerme a un lado aún**_

_**siempre salgo lastimado **_

_**y tú ¡mientes!**_

_Por un lado estaba ofendida por que él pensara que ella permitiría algo así, aunque por otra estaba feliz de que el aún sintiera celos por ella._

- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas tú elegiste este y muchos otros vestidos "provocativos" para mi el día que fuimos de compras!

- ¿Y porqué crees que los elegí¿para quién crees que quería que los usaras? - _Draco no esperó que ella respondiera. -_ ¡Para mi, únicamente para mi¡¿Qué crees que sentí cuando te vi bajar con el vestido y joyas que yo te regalé pensando en disfrutar de ti únicamente yo!

- Draco...

- Oh no, no me mires así... no quiero tu lástima.

- ¿Lastima¡¿En verdad crees que te veo así por lástima! - _Hermione empezó a carcajearse_.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡De ti! deberías de ver tu cara jajaja...no entiendo ¿de qué te preocupas? sólo use ese vestido porque era fácil de ponerse.

- Y de quitarse...

- Eres incorregible..., si te hace sentir mejor no dejaría que nadie más que tú me lo quitara... - _le susurró al oído mientras que se empezaba a quitar las joyas y las dejaba de camino a la habitación - _¿Me ayudarás a quitármelo en la habitación?

- Claro... - _dijo él dando por terminado el asunto_ - " ¿Cómo logra hacer eso conmigo? "

_**Déjame en paz, no quiero más,**_

_**Te dejo entrar, amanece: te vas...**_

_**No por favor, mucho dolor,**_

_**Me da terror lo que llamas " amor "**_

_Los meses pasaron con tranquilidad..._

_La primera misión de Hermione, así como las subsecuentes fueron un éxito, de modo que la castaña se sentía cada vez más orgullosa, realizada y feliz..., cada nuevo éxito era una nueva celebración y por lo tanto una nueva noche de pasión entre ésta y el rubio, donde los sentidos y frenesí de ambos se exaltaban al llegar al clímax. _

_Draco había aprendido a controlar sus celos, pues a pesar de que Hermione convivía diariamente con el ojiverde, él sabía que ésta "le pertenecía" y que el trabajo de la castaña, antes tan odiado por él, podría traerle muchos placeres..._

_Como era de esperarse la "intimidad" entre el Sly y la Gryffindor era cada vez más "estrecha" y continua, en pocas palabras: noche tras noche era imposible distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro..._

_De igual forma ambos acordaron que usarían la protección mágica necesaria para evitar "sorpresas", así aseguraban que su relación no terminara por volverse "forzosa" ante la llegada de un bebé._

_A veces, mejor dicho: la mayoría de las veces recibían visitas... _

_Algunas veces Ginny los visitaba para "planear" la boda, pues Harry al fin le había pedido matrimonio, al principio Hermione sintió dolor al oír del inminente enlace, pero noche con noche los besos y caricias de Draco eran como un bálsamo que calmaba su dolor._

_En éstas ocasiones, el rubio trataba a toda costa de evitar que ellas se quedaran a solas pues sabía perfectamente el odio y envidia que la pelirroja sentía por la castaña, así como sabía que Ginny con frecuencia hablaba con Hermione de su antigua relación, o de la actual como "Jefe - Aprendiz", lo cual entristecía y despertaba los celos de la castaña..._

_**Veo tus sombras en la pared,**_

_**Tu voz sigue llamándome,**_

_**Veo ojos aunque no estés**_

_**¡ ya no puede ser !**_

_**--Flashback--**_

- Toc, toc, toc...

- ¡Ya voy!

- ¡Hermione!

- Ginny... - _susurró la castaña lívida de miedo._

- Así que era cierto... No sólo me ocultaste que estabas trabajando con Harry, también que tienes una relación con Draco...y que viven juntos... - _al decir esto un gesto inconfundible de celos y amargura surco su rostro._

- Mejor pasa... Para que hablemos mejor...

_En cuanto la pelirroja entró se puso a "juzgar" todo..._

- Wow... Pero que bonito departamento tienen... - _dijo burlonamente._

- Ginny... Puedo explicarlo...

-No es necesario que me digas nada, comprendo perfectamente Herm... - _dijo con una fingida sonrisa. _- Lo que me sorprende es que Draco y tú vivan juntos, conmigo nunca se decidió..., aunque supongo que su relación esta basada en el sexo, porque para eso si que es bueno, vaya sí lo sé...

_La castaña sintió una puñalada en el pecho y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener a la mano su varita para lanzarle una maldición a la pelirroja..._

- No está bien que hables así, tú y Harry...

- Ah...¿ya te enteraste?

- ¿De qué?

- ¡Harry al fin me lo propuso! Fue tan romántico... - _dijo suspirando _- ¡Nos casamos!

_Lo dijo de tal forma que parecía que su única intención era herir a la castaña, algo que logró..._

- Al menos yo me casaré, no tengo que ser _la amante _de nadie...

- Si lo dices por...

- ¡Pero mira que hora es! ...Ya debo irme... No te preocupes por nada Herm... - _la abrazó _- les deseo la mejor suerte de todas... - _la besó: "El beso de Judas" _

_**--Fin del Flashback--**_

_Cuando Draco terminó de recordar lo fría que había estado la castaña la semana subsiguiente a ésta conversación y lo que motivo a ésta actitud se le heló la sangre, por nada del mundo dejaría que Ginny siguiera hiriendo a Hermione..._

_**Es que tengo demasiado aún,**_

_**Y me cuesta hacerte a un lado aún,**_

_**Siempre salgo lastimado **_

_**y tú ¡ mientes !**_

_Harry también se había enterado por medio de Ron de que Hermione vivía con "el hurón" y que éstos llevaban una relación de lo más "pasional", sin saber porqué sintió celos, pues sabía que la castaña había estado enamorada de él y éste también sentía un profundo deseo por ella, deseo que parecía calmarse al estar con la pelirroja..._

_Tal vez lo que le irritaba tanto era el saber que esa oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que más interés había despertado en él, con esa mujer que le despertaba sensaciones indescriptibles, se había perdido irremediablemente... _

_Ahora estaba comprometido con Ginny, le gustaba, creía poder enamorarse de ella como se estaba enamorando de la castaña y ésta vez no había marcha atrás..._

_Había ocasiones en que Harry los visitaba para hablar con Hermione de trabajo, y en algunos momentos, cuando creía que Draco no lo veía tomaba la mano de la castaña y la acariciaba..._

_Cuando el rubio creía no poder soportar más descaro, la castaña le ponía un alto al ojiverde haciéndole ver que su destino ya estaba ligado al de otra mujer, y que el presente de ella estaba con Draco..._

_Al ver esto Sly sentía que el pecho se le henchía de orgullo, Hermione era su mujer y lo dejaba claro a todo el mundo, especialmente al odioso "abogaducho" ése: Rob..._

_Y era precisamente Rob Scrooge quien más le preocupaba...ese hombre de cabellos color trigo y ojos cafés había impresionado y estaba trastornando a Hermione; no pasaba un día sin que el trigueño so pretexto de llevar los asuntos legales de Draco y Hermione, visitara siempre a la castaña a horas cada vez más inapropiadas..._

_Cierto día, por la noche..._

- Está decidido ¡voy a despedir a ese maldito abogado!

- ¿Porqué? - _preguntó la gryffindor frente al espejo, dejando de cepillar su larga cabellera _

- ¡Mira las horas a las que viene! Y yo sé que sólo son pretextos para verte...no me vas a negar que esta loco por ti...

- Pero yo no siento nada por él, además hace un buen trabajo.

- He tratado de ser paciente, pero simplemente no puedo soportar ver como te mira, te devora con la mirada y tú te dedicas a darle alas...

- ¿Darle alas?

- Claro, te la pasas platicando con él ¡de quien sabe qué cosas!

- Tenemos mucho en común, pero yo nunca...

- No hace falta que lo digas, suficiente tengo que aguantar con imaginarte todos los días al lado de "San Potter" como para soportar que ese impertinente "abogaducho" venga a entretenerte en nuestros ratos libres.

- Nuestros...¡que bien se oye! - _dijo la castaña entusiasmada, ignorando al rubio._

- ...Mía...eso si que se oye bien... - _murmuro dando pequeños y continuos besos desde la clavícula hasta la garganta de la castaña._

- Creí que habían quedado atrás tus celos y posesividad... - _masculló ella entrecortadamente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Sly._

_- Pero no puedo evitarlo, aunque lo intento...vaya sí lo intento...sólo por ti._

- No tienes porqué sentir eso...Harry y Ginny están por casarse, Ron tiene una linda novia, a la cual ya conocimos ¿recuerdas? Aline...

- Ah, cierto...la chica linda...

- ¿Linda? - _dijo ella golpendo el pecho del rubio - _¿Te parece linda?

_Draco sonrió ante los celos de ella._

- No más que tú...

_**Déjame en paz, no quiero más,**_

_**Te dejo entrar, amanece: te vas...**_

_**No por favor, mucho dolor,**_

_**Me da terror lo que llamas " amor "**_

- Piiii...Piiii...Piiii...

- Mmm... ¡maldito aparato muggle! - _exclamó el rubio aventando una almohada contra el despertador, y aún medio dormido._

- Draco, el despertador no tiene la culpa... - _susurró la castaña sonriendo, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero sonriendo pues ésta escena ya se había convertido casi en una rutina._

- No entiendo porqué los muggles inventan estas cosas ruidosas...

- Es para que no se les haga tarde, algo que pasará si no me sueltas... _- musitó ella intentando deslindarse de los fuertes brazos de Draco que la asían por la cintura._

_- _Mmm... No te vayas... Hoy quédate aquí...

- Eso no es posible, hace semanas que no tengo una misión, y ayer al fin me asignaron una...

_Draco frunció el ceño, odiaba que Hermione se arriesgara._

- Se lo que piensas, pero te juro que será una misión sencilla, nada peligroso...

- Así fuera un juego de niños no puedo evitar...

- ¿Preocuparte?

- No... - Draco era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

- Volveré pronto, hoy es noche buena y tenemos que celebrar...

- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial?

- ¡No me digas que tú nunca has celebrado estas fiestas!

- Por supuesto que sí, pero jamás a la manera muggle, mi madre solía hacer una fiesta cada navidad...pero siempre era con los amigos de la familia, de etiqueta, nada divertido...

- En ese caso me esforzaré al máximo para hacerte pasar una navidad inolvidable...

- Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc...

- ¿Quién tocará con tanta urgencia?

- Debe ser el pino que ordené...

- ¿Pino?

- Sí, se nos vino el tiempo encima, pero hoy mismo, antes de cenar, adornaremos el árbol ¿sí?

_Hermione lucía tan emocionada que Draco no se atrevía a contrariarla... _

- Ah, y mañana iremos de compras e intercambiaremos regalos, aunque perderá un poco de gracia pues no serán sorpresa... - _dijo ella tan feliz, como una niña pequeña._

- ¡Vamos, abre!

_El rubio se dirigió a la entrada y recibió a los mensajeros quienes traían un enorme pino de hojas verde ocre..._

- ¿No es hermoso?

- S-sí... - _dijo él sin saber que opinar._

- Esta noche será perfecta... - _exclamó ella feliz mientras se cambiaba tras el biombo. _

_Al salir del bastidor, ya cambiada y lista para irse, Draco la vio tan feliz que deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer hasta lo imposible para que ese día todo saliera tanto o más "perfecto" de lo que Hermione deseaba... _

- Ya me voy, desayunaré algo en el camino, pero tú si comes algo antes de ir al hospital ¿eh? - y dicho esto salió del departamento guiñandole el ojo y sonriendo - ¡Llegaré temprano! - _gritó desde el pasillo, antes de entrar al elevador._

- En ese caso, yo tendré que esforzarme, compraré la cena en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad... _(N/A: Lo que puede hacer el dinero ;P)_

_**Ya no quiero mentiras, no**_

_**Ya no quiero que sigas, no**_

_**Ya no quiero que digas**_

_**No, no, no, no...**_

- Herm... Sígueme...

- Sí Harry...

- Toma mi mano, está muy oscuro...

- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos encontrar en ésta fábrica de juegos pirotécnicos? - _preguntó con varita en mano - _¿Puedo conjurar un "Lumos" ?

- No, podríamos advertirle a los traidores...

- Sí, lo siento...

_Siguieron caminando en lo que parecía círculos, por un tiempo indefinido; tras ellos iban otros 3 aurores, ella era la única mujer._

- ¡Allí están! - _exclamó Harry en un susurro._

- Deberíamos tomarlos por sorpresa... - _sugirió la castaña._

- Eso haremos, pero te recuerdo Herm que tu permanecerás apartada, sólo vienes como médico, no quiero que te arriesgues.

- Eso está de más decirlo...

_Hermione se ocultó tras unas cajas y observó toda la acción en silencio, unos cuantos hechizos, muy pocos heridos, y la misión parecía haber sido completada con éxito._

_O al menos eso creía..._

- ¡ ... ! - _Alguien a sus espaldas le cubrió la boca mientras ella intentaba gritar._

_Cuando Harry volteó la mirada y vio que Hermione era rehén de uno de los cómplices de los traidores empuño la varita y ordenó:_

- ¡Suéltala!

- Vaya, vaya Potter...no sabía que te importara tanto esta sangre sucia, jamás te había visto tan alterado...

- No intentes hacerte el listo, suéltala...

- Lo haría, pero tengo otros planes mejores...es posible que de aquí ni tú ni yo salgamos con vida... -_y dicho esto sometió a Hermione y exclamó - ¡Expeliarmus!_

_Harry y los demás aurores quedaron indefensos:_

- ¡Explosión! - _exclamó otro de los bandidos desde el piso, tomando la varita de Harry._

_Una intensa luz rojiza salió de la propia varita del ojiverde y éstas, aunadas con los juegos pirotécnicos, dieron paso a una explosión tal que creó un incendio... _

_El humo llenó por completo la fábrica..._

- Refuerzos... - _pidió uno de los aurores por un intercomunicador, antes de quedar inconciente._

_Hermione luchaba por permanecer despierta y no tragar humo, los refuerzos estaban afuera, así que no tardarían mucho en llegar..._

- Estamos aquí... ¡saquémoslos!

Empezaron a cargar a todos los aurores incluyendo a Harry, pero a ella nadie le ayudaba, sólo oyó voces...

- ¿Qué hacemos con el resto?

- Son mortífagos, si sobreviven irán a Azkaban, déjalos morir...

- ¿Y Granger?

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Déjala ahí, es sólo una inmunda sangre sucia...al menos morirá como una heroína... -_se mofó el rescatista._

- Tienes razón dijo el otro.

_Y diciendo esto se alejaron dejando tirada y herida a la castaña..._

- No puedo morir...no ahora...- _me repetía Hermione mientras literalmente se arrastraba hasta una salida aledaña, hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, en un callejón próximo a la fábrica, para así por fin, quedar inconciente..._

_**Esto ya es demasiado cruel,**_

_**Ya me tienes cansado amor,**_

_**Ya no quiero pensarlo **_

_**No, no, no, no...**_

- Ya han pasado 3 horas... Debió llegar hace mucho...

_El rubio daba vueltas por la habitación con impaciencia, mientras su perfecta cena (comprada) se enfriaba y el hielo del champagne se derretía..._

- Aquí me tiene como un idiota esperándola mientras ella seguramente se fue a celebrar el éxito de la misión con sus amiguitos...

_Draco estaba hecho una furia, contrario a todo la idea de pasar su primera navidad al "estilo muggle" lo había emocionado a tal grado que todo el día había tenido una boba sonrisa en el rostro, algo que sin duda notaron todos sus pacientes y el personal médico de "San Mungo"_

- Ring...Ring...

- Como sea Hermione le voy a decir todo lo que se merece... - _descolgó el auricular y lo tomó con algo de impaciencia_. - Diga...

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la respiración de Draco pareció cortársele, apenas alcanzó a preguntar..._

- ¿En que hospital?

_Apenas unos segundos después Draco salía disparado del departamento sin siquiera colgar el teléfono... _

_Draco llegó despeinado y con el rostro enrojecido por la prisa._

- ¿Dónde está! - preguntó _más que alterado a la recepcionista._

- ¿A que paciente busca? - _cuestionó un joven doctor a sus espaldas. _

- A Hermione Granger - _cuando vio que éste lo observaba extrañado continuó: _

- Joven, bonita, tez blanca, cabellos castaños y rizos revueltos...

- ¡Ah, se refiere a la chica linda que llegó hace una hora...!

- ¡ Sí¿dónde está¿cómo se encuentra!

- Antes que nada cálmese, no puede pasar a verla así...

_Draco se obligó a serenar sus nervios._

- Ella está bien, sólo tiene unas cuantas quemaduras, muy ligeras, me preocupa mucho más la intoxicación que sufrió y desde luego su estado anímico...

_El doctor le iba explicando la situación mientras caminaba, hasta finalmente pararse frente a la habitación 4 - B_

- Aquí está ella, se pondrá bien, sólo le pido que no la altere...

- Esta bien... - _Draco paso la saliva con dificultad y penetró en la sobria habitación..._

_**Déjame en paz, no quiero más,**_

_**Te dejo entrar, amanece: te vas...**_

_**No por favor, mucho dolor,**_

_**Me da terror lo que llamas: amor **_

_Allí estaba ella, recostada en la cama, como dormida, lastimada y pálida como la muerte..._

- Herm...¿cómo dejé que te pasara esto? - _musitó visiblemente atormentado mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la frágil mano de la castaña y la oprimía como si temiera que al soltarla, se le fuera a escapar..._

_Posó su frente sobre la mano de la gryffindor, como para orar y sin darse cuenta empezó a hacerlo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_...Era la primera vez que lloraba... _

- Te amo...te amo tanto...nunca he llorado por nadie, ni cuando perdí a mi madre, pero la sola idea de perderte a ti... Me trastorna... No te atrevas a abandonarme...

_Ella seguía silenciosa, sumida en un profundo, pero no por ello placentero sueño, pero al oír la suplica del rubio, algo en ella pareció despertar..._

- Dra...co... - _murmuró débilmente._

- Herm...¡al fin despiertas! - _exclamó feliz saliendo de su propio trance y enjuagando sus lágrimas._

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En un hospital muggle...te encontraron inconciente en un callejón...

- Ah, ya recuerdo... - _dijo ella con algo de turbación en la voz _- ¿y Harry! - _preguntó preocupada._

_Draco estuvo a punto de proferir una maldición al oír a Hermione nombrarlo, principalmente siendo ella la herida..., sin embargo prefirió no discutir dadas las circunstancias._

- Supongo que está bien...después de todo a él si lo rescataron... - _Musitó ella casi sin percatarse._

- ¿A él sí?

- Olvídalo.

- ¡Dímelo! - _exigió._

- Cuando empezó el incendio uno de mis compañeros pidió refuerzos, éstos llegaron rápido, pero sólo rescataron a los otros...a mí no... - _se le empezó a quebrar la voz. _

- ¿Porqué? - _preguntó mientras una furia intensa, como lava volcánica le inundaba por dentro._

- Porque yo no merecía vivir... Por ser una... "Sangre sucia inmunda" ... - _por fin soltó un sollozo tan largamente retenido y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro; más allá del dolor de las heridas estaba el dolor de la humillación..._

_Los fuertes brazos de Draco cobijaron a Hermione hasta que ella quedó dormida, mientras momentos antes ella le susurraba..._

- Lo siento...yo quería que esta navidad fuera perfecta...lamento haberla arruinado...

_El Sly abrazó más fuertemente a la castaña mientras se juraba así mismo que jamás dejaría que algo la volviera hiriera o lastimar, y se prometía que haría que los mal nacidos que abandonaron a Hermione a su suerte, lo pagarían..._

_**Lo que llamas " amor " **_

_**Continuará. . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Antes que nada ¡no me maten! jajaja, como verán este capítulo ha sido largísimo (14 páginas en Word) y esto lo hago para compensar el retraso y que el próximo viernes tampoco podré actualizar…lo repito ¡no me maten! Porque lo crean o no, he hecho hasta lo imposible para no fallarles…Sólo les diré que:

1.- En el lugar en donde estoy parece que no ha llegado el siglo XXI, como pude logré que me prestaran una computadora con Windows 3.1 ¡lo pueden creer!

2.- Hice éste preview en un block de notas y por obra del señor se logró guardar en un diskette.

3.- De camino a otro "pueblo" pude encontrar mi salvación: Un café Internet

Y aquí estoy...sufriendo, pero explicando mis razones...jajaja, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que sólo les pediré que me manden MUCHOS reviews para alentarme y recompensarme jajaja y que el próximo viernes 6 de enero lean el capítulo 12, actualizaré todos los reviews que tengo sin contestar y así recuperaremos nuestro "ritmo normal" ¿sí? ;D

¡Hasta la próxima!

Atte. **_Aimè

* * *

_**

**¡Besos y abrazos a todos!**

**¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!**

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**


	12. ¿Quieres ser mi amante?

"Lento Sangrar"

12

* * *

**¿Quieres ser mi amante? **/ Camilo Sesto

* * *

_**Decir te quiero y decir amor no significa nada, **_

_**las palabras sinceras, **_

_**las que tienen valor son las que salen del alma, **_

_**y en mi alma nacen solo palabras blancas, **_

_**preguntas sin respuesta, llenas de esperanza. **_

_Finalmente, tras un ligero sueño Hermione despertó, aún entre los brazos del Sly, y se inclinó hacia delante con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Draco, y escondió su cara entre sus manos, comenzando un llanto silencioso, excepto por algunos sollozos que alcanzaban a escapar de su escondite para torturar los oídos del rubio._

_Draco sintió que también sus fuerzas flaqueaban. En ese momento su mayor deseo era secar esas lágrimas en su camisa, abrazarla y asegurarle con ternura que todo estaría bien, que él estaría ahí para ella, que no permitiría que volviera a sufrir de esa manera; sentir cómo ella se tranquilizaba en sus brazos y sonreía finalmente, aunque en esos momentos las lágrimas surcaban su propio rostro impidiéndole consolar a la mujer cuyo llanto le profería así mismo el mayor de los daños..._

_Hermione volvió a quedar dormida mientras las gruesas constantes lluvias se estrellaban contra los amplios ventanales de la obscura habitación, aún en la penumbra y después de muchas horas Draco continuaba sujetando la mano Hermione, no se había alejado de su lado, y sin embargo estaba arreglando todo lo concerniente sobre el traslado de la pestañas a la "San Mungo",_

_con el celular (el cual ya había aprendido usar)._

**-- Flashback--**

- ¿Señor Malfoy?

- S- si...- _musitó torpemente el rubio al terminar su llamada._

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlo, pero le he traído café...

- Gracias Dr.- _dijo el rubio recibiendo de buena gana la humeante infusión._

- ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

- Hace unos minutos despertó, pero volvió a dormirse.

- Eso significa que se recuperará pronto...- _anunció sonriente el médico._

- Si... pero...- _Draco se veía molesto_.- Dígame¿qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran encontrado tiempo?

_El hombre lo meditó un momento._

- Preferiría no hablar de eso, pero está de más decir que, lo más probable es que... hubiera muerto.

_El aliento pareció escapar del Sly, tan sólo imaginar su vida sin Hermione, sin volver a verla... o a sentirla..._

_Rechazó esta idea con todas las fuerzas de su corazón... allí se encontraba ella, era real…él estaba tomando su mano y no pensaba soltarla, no pensaba dejarla ir... jamás._

- ¿Cree que podría trasladarla hoy mismo?

- ¿Cómo¡Eso sería una locura, en el estado en que se encuentra!- _Exclamó irascible el doctor._

- Hay un hospital donde la podrán atender mejor... creo que ahora que duerme es el mejor momento para llevarla.

- Si considera que es lo mejor…está bajo su responsabilidad, pero dígame ¿no hay algún familiar al que le deba informar?

- "¡Es cierto!"- _pensó_- los padres Hermione...-_ susurró_- ¿cómo lo olvidé?

- Mejor llámelos y pídales su opinión.

- Si, lo haré, pero lo del traslado no lo discutiré, prepare todo lo necesario, llamaré a unos contactos y a los padres de ella, pero lo más pronto que pueda me la llevaré.

- Si eso ha decidido...

- Así es.

- Bien, entonces me retiro.

**--Fin del Flashback--**

_**Un amor como el mío no se puede ahogar **_

_**como una piedra en un río, **_

_**un amor como el mío no se puede acabar, **_

_**ni estando lejos te olvido. **_

_Y allí seguía 45 minutos después con una mano pegada al celular y la otra sujeta Hermione._

_Los padres de ella se angustiaron: claro; pero cuando Draco les aseguró que era algo sin importancia (mintió) y que pronto se recuperaría, ellos desistieron de su idea de ir a verla..._

_¿Qué porqué lo hizo?... ni el mismo lo sabía, tal vez sólo quería evitar que el señor Granger hiciera una escena, como aquel día cuando Hermione los presentó..._

**-- Flashback--**

- ¿Cómo¡Hija, no puedes vivir con este hombre!

- Pero papá... ya estamos en pleno siglo XXl y hoy en día...

- ¡Hoy en día, y a pesar de que ya seas "adulta", yo soy tu padre y tienes que tomar en cuenta mi opinión!

- Pero cariño...- _trató de interceder la madre de Hermione._

- ¡Mire señor Granger, si le he de ser sincero yo sólo vine porque Hermione insistió, pero me importa un comino lo que piense de mi!

- ¡Draco!- _reprochó Hermione._

- Lo ves hija...

- Herm... creo que debemos irnos... – _dijo Draco ignorando el "berrinche" del padre de la castaña._

- Si...

- ¡Hija!

- Se lo diré una vez más señor Granger...haré feliz a su hija y la protegeré tanto como me sea posible, lo prometo... pero por favor no se meta más en nuestras vidas...

_La castaña se sorprendió¿Un Malfoy pidiendo algo "por favor"?_

_Los padres de Hermione guardaron silencio por un momento, mientras en la mente de la castaña giraban las frases "la haré feliz" y "la protegeré"_

- Cariño... ¿no piensas decir nada?- _Preguntó la señora Granger enternecida._

- Está bien... - _dijo con resignación _- hagan lo que les venga en gana.

_Hermione sonrió y la tomó por la cintura mientras abría la puerta._

- Pero...-_interrumpió el señor Granger antes de que ellos salieran- _cuídala bien o te las verás conmigo… - _dijo con tono de padre celoso._

- Con nosotros- _corrigió la madre de Hermione._

- No se preocupen...- _dijo volteando a ver a la castaña, mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y la besaba_.- La cuidaré bien.

**-- Fin del flashback--**

_Y no había podido hacerlo…no había podido cuidar de ella protegerla, posiblemente…ni siquiera había podido hacerla feliz…_

_**Y no se puede quemar porque está hecho de fuego, **_

_**ni perder ni ganar porque este amor no es un juego.**_

_**Sueños que son amor, son sueños que son dolor **_

_**y yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante...**_

- Dra…co…- _musitó débilmente la gryffindor abriendo con dificultad los ojos_ - ¿dónde estoy?

- Decidí trasladarte a San Mungo…

- Ah…¿y cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

- Desde que conversamos en ese hospital muggle han pasado 2 días…

- ¡Dos días! – _exclamó agitada._

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, los medimagos han hecho lo necesario, sólo usaron unas cuantas pociones y hechizos, paso la intoxicación y las quemaduras ya se han desvanecido casi por completo…

_La castaña inconscientemente volteó a ver sus muñecas y la parte de su antebrazo izquierdo; era verdad… las quemaduras apenas eran perceptibles._

- Para mañana se habrán borrado por completo y te darán de alta…

- Sí, pero aunque las marcas desaparezcan yo… no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente… - _no pudo terminar la frase pues la voz se le quebró a causa de las lágrimas…_

- No llores¿no sabes que no soporto verte llorar? – _preguntó Draco mientras que en su rostro se formaba el semblante más preocupado y afligido que Hermione creyó ver en toda su vida. _

- "¿En verdad estuvo tan preocupado?" –_ la castaña vio los profundos ojos color acero del_ _rubio _– "¿Sentirá verdadero amor por mi, o sólo…¿seré un juego para él?"

_El Sly la tomaba de la mano y acariciaba amorosamente su rostro mientras cientos de dudas surcaban su alma y corazón._

- "¡Tonta¿aún lo dudas?" – _una innegable verdad se instaló en su espíritu_ – " Él … ME AMA "

- ¿Prometes que no llorarás más? – _preguntó el rubio mientras los labios le temblaban por el dolor de verla así._

- "No puedo causarle más penas…" – _pensó la castaña_ – Ya no lloraré más – _dijo intentando sonreír _– pero a cambio tu debes descansar un poco, te ves fatigado.

- He dormido en ese sillón – _dijo señalando un contrahecho mueble _– No estoy cansado.

- No debe ser muy cómodo… - _dijo preocupada la castaña. _

- Eso no importa, si puedo estar contigo… - _susurró mientras la besaba. _

_En la tarde del día siguiente:_

- Procura no moverte demasiado…

- No lo haré, esta es la octava vez que me lo repites, mejor ve a preparar los papeles, a pesar de haber trabajado aquí no quiero permanecer en éste lugar ni un minuto más.

- Lo sé, ya voy.

- Apúrate, quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible…

- Esta bien, no tardo.

_Draco salió de la habitación y Hermione terminó de peinarse, revisó las pocas pertenencias que tenía con ella, incluyendo la varita que habían encontrado a pocos metros de su cuerpo; y ya lista, decidió esperar a Draco en el pasillo. _

- ¡Herm!

- ¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me enteré que hoy salías y quise venir a verte…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, afortunadamente los rescatistas llegaron a tiempo.

- Entonces¿tú no sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada…

- Me alegro que estés bien, no habría podido perdonarme sí…

- Olvídalo…

- No puedo, esto me ha abierto los ojos…Herm…yo…TE QUIERO.

_**Es bonito reír, amar y vivir, todo por alguien **_

_**si es preciso sufrir, llorar o morir por ese alguien, **_

_**yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante, **_

_**yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante. . .**_

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Te quiero! – _gritó Harry._

- Sí, eso ya lo oí, pero…

- No tienes que decírmelo, tú ya tienes a Malfoy, y yo a Ginny, pero si tú sientes lo mismo que yo… ellos no tienen por que enterarse.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Podemos estar juntos, _en secreto y_ ellos jamás lo sabrían, yo me casaré con Ginny, tú seguirás con Malfoy, y ambos podemos…

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que sea tu _amante_?

_Harry pasó saliva y asintió._

- Harry James Potter, nunca te creí capaz de tal infamia…si ésta es tu "honorable" propuesta tendré que darte por respuesta un rotundo ¡JAMÁS! – _gritó ofendida la castaña a punto de abofetear al ojiverde._

_Del otro lado del pasillo Draco había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, y estaba más que dispuesto a ir y partirle la cara a ese imbécil, no, no sólo la cara… el alma y cada uno de los huesos que tenía en su asqueroso cuerpo (N/A¿Se nota que lo odia?), pero se detuvo al oír el "jamás" de Hermione; y decidió fingir… _

- ¿Jamás qué?

_Hermione y Harry giraron al oír la voz a sus espaldas._

- Jamás…jamás…volveré a trabajar en el sector de aurores – _dijo poco convencida Hermione_ - "Uff, pensé rápido"

- Eso no tenías ni que decirlo, nunca dejaré que vuelvas a ese lugar… - _dijo el rubio robando un beso de sus labios ante la mirada atónita de Harry._

- Veo que no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo Herm…te veré después y te daré tu liquidación. – _anunció Harry molesto, a punto de irse. _

- Vaya Potter, al fin actúas con algo de inteligencia.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy.

- ¿O sino, qué?

- ¿Te crees mucho porqué ella está contigo ¿no! – _Bramó furioso Harry_ - ¿Crees que la tienes segura, pues no te confíes tanto, en cualquier momento _alguien_ podría arrebatártela…

- ¿Acaso serás tú? – _Preguntó mofándose -_ ¡imbécil! – _gritó enfurecido a punto de darle un puñetazo a Harry._

- ¡Basta! – _exclamó la gryffindor abrazando al Sly por detrás, deteniéndolo con sus frágiles brazos._- Déjalo, yo sólo quiero…volver a casa…

_La castaña estaba más que agitada, y sus rodillas temblaban. _

- Está bien, calma…sujétame por el cuello. – _ordenó con dulzura el rubio._

_Ella hizo lo que él le decía y el rubio la cargó. _

- Arreglaremos nuestros asuntos otro día Potter.

- Cuando quieras – _respondió éste._

_Y dicho esto Draco tomó las cosas de Hermione, la sujetó fuertemente a ella contra su pecho y la teletransportó mientras una intensa luz añil inundaba el pasillo._

_En el departamento de Draco:_

- Bien, ya estamos en casa…

- En casa…- _suspiró melancólicamente la castaña_ – parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que no estuve aquí.

- Lo mismo digo, pero pronto llegará el año nuevo y ésta vez, lo celebraremos en grande. _– dijo feliz mientras la alzaba en brazos girando por toda la sala._

- Así será. – _Respondió animada_ - Oye¿no piensas bajarme?

_- Claro que no, lo primero que haré es llevarte a la habitación y luego ordenar una nutritiva comida de "The house of salads" (N/A: "La casa de las ensaladas", será que Draco ¿nunca piensa cocinar?)_

- Me parece bien, pero… _- señaló al comedor -_ ¿qué es eso?

_Allí, sobre la mesa estaba todo el banquete navideño que el rubio había ordenado…en pleno estado de putrefacción._

- Pues eso es…

- ¿No me digas que cocinaste?

_Draco se sonrojó y decidió no sacarla de su error "¿Yo, cocinando?" , así que le siguió el juego… _

- Quería que fuera una noche especial…

- ¡Oh, Draco! – _Hermione lo abrazó más_ – tan sólo el detalle es lo que cuenta.

- En seguida limpiaré…

- No, déjala así…ahora sí que me han dado ganas de ir a al habitación _– murmuró sugerente y suplicantemente. _

- Pero aún estás débil...

- Ya me siento mucho mejor y con más razón…así no puedo resistirme…

_Draco estaba a punto de caer._

- Aún así…

- Vamos Draco, llévame a la habitación y bésame, sólo un beso, sino quieres hacer nada más, no importa…

- Viéndote con esa carita de necesidad ¿cómo no van a darme ganas? – _preguntó el rubio mientras dejaba las cosas de ella tiradas por el piso y la llevaba hacia la recámara principal._

_**Sueños que son amor, son sueños que son dolor **_

_**y yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante. **_

_**Sueños que son amor, son sueños que son dolor **_

_**y yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante. . .**_

_A esas alturas estaba de más negarlo, se moría por ella, el verla así: tan vulnerable, lo incitaba aún más tanto que su piel le quemaba y aún cuando la veía en sueños su cuerpo se encendía._

_Y ahora…ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, ahora que la respiración de Hermione estaba entrecortada por el deseo y que sus incitantes ojos miel brillaban con pasión, ahora le era imposible detener sus propios impulsos…_

_Besarla se convirtió de pronto en un asunto de supervivencia, fácil: si no la besaba, moriría. _

- "Sólo un beso"

_Finalmente cubrió la boca de ella con sus labios y el beso fue todo menos suave; fue desesperado, hambriento, ardiente…y mucho más._

- "Sólo una caricia"

_Cada roce, cada movimiento hacía que la deseara más, y cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que su cuerpo y mente libraban una batalla cada vez más dura._

- "Sólo hacerle el amor aquí mismo, toda la noche…"

_Ya no importaba lo que estaba bien o era adecuado, si ella estaba o no débil, sólo importaba que ella estaba en sus brazos, en su cama, y la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, él quería más, mucho más…_

_Sus labios abandonaron su boca y bajaron por el cuello de ella hacia el hueco encima de la clavícula y con manos hábiles, pero temblorosas, deslizó el borde del escote del vestido de la castaña hasta que éste cayó al suelo dejándola semi-desnuda._

_Ella empezó a desnudarlo alternando cada botón con un beso y él hizo después lo mismo, quedando así ambos abrazados de la forma más íntima posible._

- Siento que voy a volverme loco…

- Draco…

-No debería estar haciendo esto.

- Hazlo.

_El rubio no necesitó otra invitación, lo hizo…logrando que los gemidos de Hermione se volvieran gritos de placer._

- Dime ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo… - _dijo ella recorriendo con sus manos la espalda del Sly hasta llegar a las caderas de éste._

_Draco embistió una y otra vez con un ritmo deliberadamente lento. Con cada embestida ella soltaba un gemido y él se volvía loco._

_Hermione pronunció su nombre, luego lo gritó, y finalmente con un último y poderoso empujón, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y se dejaron llevar por el poder de la liberación de su propio placer…_

_**(Es vivir o morir, vivir o morir) Pero contigo **_

_**(vivir o morir, vivir o morir) ¿quieres ser mi amante? **_

_**(vivir o morir, vivir o morir) pero contigo... **_

_Rato después…_

- Fue maravilloso… _- masculló agitada Hermione deslizando delicadamente sus dedos sobre los marcados pectorales de Draco _( N/A¡¡¡ WOW ! )

- Tú fuiste maravillosa…

_La castaña se sonrojó notoriamente._

- ¿No te parece increíble?

- ¿Qué?

- Que al principio nos uniéramos para conseguir el amor de alguien más, y finalmente termináramos…así… - _dijo la gryffindor señalando las arrugadas sábanas y sus desnudos cuerpos entrelazados._

_Esta vez fue Draco el que se sonrojó, y al voltear a ver a Hermione, ambos sonrieron con ternura._

- Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Te diste cuenta qué…?

- No usamos protección. – _Completó Draco impávido_ – Lo sé, es que lo único que deseaba era…

_Hermione colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Draco_ (N/A: Me encanta éste tipo de gestos…)

- No tienes de qué disculparte, es sólo que me preocupa… ya sabes, quedar embarazada.

_Draco se estremeció, no supo si fue por miedo o por alegría, simplemente no supo identificar el sentimiento que tuvo, tan sólo pensar en un bebé, el hijo de ambos con sus ojos, pero con la sonrisa de Hermione, le pareció algo tan…_

- Inconcebible.

- ¿Porqué dices eso? – _Preguntó afectada la castaña_ – "¿Acaso no quiere tener hijos conmigo?" (N/A: Cualquiera se sentiría ofendida…)

- En éste momento un bebé lo arruinaría todo, he pensado que lo mejor para mí será nunca tener hijos, simplemente no sería un buen padre, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que mis padres cometieron conmigo.

- Te entiendo, pero nosotros no somos tus padres, sé que lo haríamos mejor…

- ¿Porqué estamos discutiendo cómo si estuvieras embarazada? – _Preguntó el rubio alterado_ – Es prácticamente imposible, por mucho tiempo no usamos protección y no quedaste… ¿porqué habría de pasar ahora? – _exclamó con el semblante bastante inquieto. _

- Tienes razón, no sé como se me ocurrió pensar eso… - _masculló con algo de tristeza._

- Demos por terminado el tema, iré a pedir una pizza…

_Draco salió de la habitación y Hermione ahogó un sollozo _"En éste momento un bebé lo arruinaría todo" _– recordó – sabía que él tenía razón, pero un doloroso peso se instaló en lo profundo de su corazón, y dentro de su pecho las lágrimas que no podían brotar de sus ojos, inundaron su corazón…_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola preciosos (as) lectores (as)¡Al fin estoy de vuelta! Después de muchísimo tiempo…

Pensé que en éstas 3 semanas podría adelantar lo suficiente como para llegar al capítulo 13, jajaja…las cosas no siempre salen como queremos ¿no, pero les prometo que me esforzaré al máximo en los sucesivos capítulos para recompensar la espera ; D , por otro lado, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que informar que esta historia está a punto de entrar a la "Recta final" …snif…lloraré…

Pero no se preocupen pues aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos en donde intentaré desenredar el embrollo en que metí a los personajes, jajaja; por otro lado y como lo hice en mi anterior historia, les informo que ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic, éste será sobre la pareja Narcisa & Lucius … se preguntarán ¿porqué no repito mi pareja favorita Draco & Hermione, que más quisiera yo, pero quiero ponerme nuevos retos para después regresar con renovados bríos a escribir sobre Draco y Herm; sin embargo les aseguro que mi nueva historia será MUCHO más adulta, no tan dulce y con momentos un tanto "fuertes" (en todos los sentidos y situaciones), de todas formas espero que me apoyen con mi nuevo proyecto ¿lo harían por mí¿Síííí…? (Cara de súplica), bien, ahora sí me he extendido demasiado, en el próximo capítulo pondré los títulos que se me ocurrieron para que ustedes empiecen a votar.

¡Hasta la próxima y muy feliz año!

Atte. **_Aimè _**

**¡Besos y abrazos a todos!**

**¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

**

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S**

**R **e v I e w** S **w e I v e** R**

**S**

**W**s

**E**ws

**I**ews

**V**iews

**E**views

**R**eviews


	13. Suelta mi mano

"Lento Sangrar"

13

* * *

**SUELTA MI MANO **- Sin Bandera

* * *

_**No, no es necesario que lo entienda**_

_**porque nunca le ha servido **_

_**la razón al corazón, **_

_**el corazón no piensa...**_

Viernes, 20 de enero ...

Dos semanas...he tenido dos semanas de retraso, es casi una certeza: estoy embarazada.

Draco duerme tranquilamente a mi lado, su respiración es pausada, él ni siquiera imagina las inquietudes que tengo, no he querido decírselo, no he querido preocuparlo¿a quién engaño, la verdad es que no quiero perderlo...

Mañana iré a San Mungo para comprobar mis sospechas, mataré a 2 pájaros de un tiro, pues también veré a Draco. Sé que no debería, que en éstos momentos no es conveniente tener un bebé, pero quiero tenerlo, cielos... En verdad deseo tenerlo.

_Hermione interrumpió el relato en su diario cuando sintió que Draco se movía, ella apagó con rapidez la tenue luz de su lámpara, cerró rápidamente el libro, y se fingió dormida, aunque desde luego que el rubio no se tragó el cuento._

- Vamos Herm... Algún día tendrás que mostrármelo.

_- _Nunca Draco - _resopló cortante la castaña._

- ¿Cuánto llevas escribiendo en ése diario mágico?

- Desde que entré a Howarts... - _ella sonrió intentando calmar su rostro de preocupación - Lo bueno es que nunca se le acaban las hojas..._

_- Y lo malo, es que no tiene llave de seguridad... - dijo el rubio arrebatando el libro de las manos de la castaña._

- Devuélvemelo. - _ordenó ella frunciendo el ceño._

- Ya, ya... No pongas esa cara, aquí tienes. - _dijo Draco devolviendo el diario y besándola en la frente._

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Qué ocultas ahí, el secreto de un nuevo maleficio imperdonable? - _bromeó él._

- No, pero debes saber que por medio de éste libro puedes ver dentro de mi alma...

- Hoy estás muy poética.

_Hermione rió._

- Sí, será mejor que durmamos, pero no podré hacerlo sí no me abrazas...

- Mmm...creo que haré un sacrificio... _- dijo él abrazándola con ternura contra su pecho. _- ¿Sabes, últimamente te vez diferente.

- ¿Tú crees? - _preguntó ella angustiada _- "¿Lo habrá notado?" - _se cuestionó._

- Sí; te vez cada día más hermosa...

_Y sin decir más, la acunó en sus fuertes brazos y ambos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo..._

_**No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, **_

_**no me tienes que explicar, **_

_**siempre amaré tu libertad**_

_**por mucho que eso duela...**_

_Draco despertó muy temprano esa mañana, a causa de una llamada que recibió en la madrugada de ese mismo día..._

**-- Flashback --**

- Ring...ring...ring...

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Sr. Malfoy, habla Leonard...

_Draco volteó a ver a Hermione quien dormía placidamente a su lado._

- Sí, dígame.

- Es sobre el asunto de esos tipos, ya los tengo localizados son dos rescatistas de la división de aurores, sus nombres son: Geofrey Heltz y Malcom Rome; mañana tienen el día libre, sin embargo irán para recibir reconocimientos y sus ascensos.

- ¿Ascensos?

- Sí, al parecer el Ministerio los ascendió por su labor de "rescate" la vez pasada.

_Draco apretó los nudillos hasta que se pusieron blancos, esos canallas abandonaban a Hermione en medio del fuego, dejándola casi morir... ¡y ahora recibían un ascenso!_

- Esos...

- Comprendo su indignación Sr. Malfoy, pero si desea puedo encargarme de ellos, por una pequeña cuota extra, claro.

- No es necesario Leonard, yo personalmente me encargaré de ellos... - _dijo el rubio sonriendo maquiavélicamente tan sólo de imaginar su venganza. _- Pero hazme un último favor, encárgate de llevarlos al mismo callejón donde encontraron a Hermione.

- Como ordene señor¿a qué hora?

- Lo más temprano posible, como a las 8:00 a.m.

- Bien, en ese caso salgo ahora mismo, lo veré en el callejón a las 8:00 a.m. con esos idiotas.

- Confío en tu discreción Leonard.

- Como siempre Sr. Malfoy.

_La llamada terminó justo a tiempo, pues Hermione empezó a despertar._

- Oí el teléfono¿quién era?

- Nadie, era una llamada del hospital, mañana tengo que irme muy temprano para un desencantamiento.

- Ah, entonces vuelve a dormir amor. - _dijo dulcemente la castaña._

- Lo mismo digo _amor_... - _repitió el rubio jugando con los rizos de ella._

- Si me abrazas...

- Mmm...bien, si me besas, lo pensaré...

**-- Fin del flashback --**

_**Y si entiendo que quieres hablar**_

_**que a veces necesitas saber de mi**_

_**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´**_

_**vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti...**_

_Al día siguiente:_

- Mmm...Draco... _- Hermione palpa el lado opuesto al suyo, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío - _¿Draco?

_La castaña recorre el departamento en busca del rubio, pero al llegar al comedor descubre una nota:_

" Tuve que salir muy temprano, esta vez si fui yo quien preparó el desayuno, así que come y espérame, regreso en la tarde.

Te ama: Draco "

_La castaña sonríe al ver un sencillo desayuno, y la cocina hecha un desastre._

- Será mejor que coma, m arregle y me vaya a mi cita; así de paso sorprendo a Draco...- _Hermione sonrió al pensar en el rubio mientras mordía una de las tostadas con miel que Draco le preparó. - _¡Ush! Casi me rompo un diente...

_Al mismo tiempo, en un oscuro callejón a las afueras de Londres..._

- ¡Supliquen!

- Ya suplicamos hasta el cansancio, no entiendo porqué debemos rogar por haber lastimado a una asquerosa sangre sucia.

- ¡Retira lo dicho! - _ordenó el rubio azotándolo contra el muro, junto al cuerpo de su desmayado amigo._

_- _Retiro lo que quieras, acepto lo que digas, pero ya ¡déjanos en paz! - _rogó Malcom Rome, al borde de las lágrimas._

_- _Me temo que eso será imposible, no los dejaré salir de aquí sino hasta que experimenten en carne propia el dolor que padeció Hermione. - _Draco se acercó poco a poco hacia los dos rescatistas -_ pero, no crean que soy tan cruel, les daré una oportunidad más sencilla y répida ¡CRUCIATUS!

_Una intensa luz escarlata cubrió a los dos rescatistas y sus cuerpos empezaron a convulsionarse y a escupir sangre por la boca. Draco sólo disfrutaba del espectáculo (N/A¿Algo sádico, no?), y cuando estaba a punto de seguir con el AVADAKADABRA, una mano lo detuvo... _

- ¡Espera Malfoy! - _Draco se giró sorprendido._

- ¿Potter?

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,**_

_**entiende que me tengo que ir,**_

_**si ya no sientes más este amor,**_

_**no tengo nada más que decir.**_

_Horas después en "San Mungo"_

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces... - _repitió la Dra. Hamilton sonriente._

- ¡Ya dime Anie!

- Calma Herm... Según los resultados tú... SI, ESTÁS EMBARAZADA.

_La castaña se llevó las manos al vientre instintivamente._

- Era verdad... - _musitó ella trémulamente _- Mis sospechas, eran verdad.

- Lo sé Herm¿no es increíble que vayas a tener un hijo con Draco Malfoy? - _dijo emocionada la amiga y colega de Hermione. - _Con dos padres tan bien parecidos, seguro que su hijo va a ser hermoso.

- De eso no hay duda... - _anunció feliz _- ¡Será un bebé precioso!

_Al mismo tiempo, en uno de los pasillos del hospital:_

- ¿Porqué Potter hizo eso?

-- Flashback --

- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

- Descubrí lo que planeabas hacer porque intervine tu teléfono.

_El rubio lo miró furioso._

- Era necesario - _continuó él _- cuando me enteré de lo que esos tipos le hicieron a Hermione, sabía que no te quedarías con los brazos cruzados, yo mismo les habría dado su merecido si tú no te me hubieras adelantado.

- ¿Debo suponer entonces que no me delatarás?

- Así es. - _dijo Harry mirando con repugnancia a los dos hombres tirados en el piso, sangrando- _en vista de que no puedo hacer más, les haré un hechizo desmemorizante e inventaré una historia creíble que evitará que el rastro llegue hacia a ti.

- ¡Te debo la vida Potter! - _exclamó con ironía el rubio._

- Créeme que no en lo más mínimo tu vida, lo única que me importa es Herm.

_Draco tensó la mandíbula y se obligó no asestarle un puñetazo al ojiverde._

- Será mejor que te vayas, yo me haré cargo.

- Bien, pero de ser posible, déjalos sufrir un poco más...

**-- Fin del flashback --**

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

_**te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi**_

_**cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

_**y una lágrima quiere salir.**_

- Draco, Draco... ¡te estoy hablando!

- Eh¿qué?

- Parece que estás en la luna...

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? - _preguntó hoscamente el rubio._

- Vaya, que brusquedad, sólo quería entregarte esto...- _la chica extendió su mano sosteniendo una fina tarjeta blanca - _Toma, es la invitación para mi boda.

- ¿Por esa tontería me importunas?

- Lo dicho, estás de un genio... - _la pelirroja se acercó seductoramente al rubio y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. - _¿No será que estás así porqué aún me amas?

_Draco calló por unos momentos y luego sonrió burlonamente._

- Te equivocas, _nunca_ te amé.

_La pelirroja se zafó furiosa y bramó:_

- ¡Eres un imbécil Draco¿Crees que Hermione te ama¡pues estás equivocado! Ella aún ama a Harry, a MI PROMETIDO.

- Estás loca...

- Aunque no fuera así¿crees que se quedará contigo?

- Más vale que te calles, podrías terminar envenenándote.

- Te sorprendería saber lo rápido que te cambiará, es su naturaleza...

_Draco abofeteó a Ginny._

- Creí que jamás me atrevería a golpear a una mujer, pero si es por defender a Hermione puedo convertirme en un canalla cualquiera, así que más vale que cambies esa actitud.

_La pelirroja acariciaba su roja mejilla y lo miraba con chispas en los ojos._

- Sigue engañándote Draco, sigue en tu burbuja, porque pronto, muy pronto verás que yo tengo la razón.

_**Y por favor no me detengas**_

_**siempre encuentro la manera **_

_**de seguir y de vivir**_

_**aunque ahora no la tenga.**_

_Momentos antes en el mismo pasillo..._

- "Creo que le diré a Draco la noticia de una vez, no se cómo la tomará, pero..."

_La castaña se detuvo en seco al oír gritos:_

- Draco, Draco... ¡te estoy hablando!

- Eh¿qué?

- Parece que estás en la luna...

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? - _preguntó hoscamente el Draco._

- Vaya, que brusquedad, sólo quería entregarte esto...- _la castaña vio como Ginny extendía su mano sosteniendo una fina tarjeta blanca - _Toma, es la invitación para mi boda.

- ¿Por esa tontería me importunas?

- Lo dicho, estás de un genio... - _Hermione veía la escena mientras la pelirroja se acercaba seductoramente al rubio y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. - _¿No será que estás así porqué aún me amas?

_La castaña sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, un estremecimiento la recorrió. No era posible, no podía ser posible... No podía ser que Draco siguiera amando a Ginny ¡no era cierto! _

_La gryffindor salió corriendo antes de oír la segunda parte de la conversación, no quería enterarse si era verdad o mentira, simplemente no podría soportarlo..._

_**Y no mi vida no vale la pena,**_

_**para qué quieres llamar**_

_**si el que era yo ya no va estar**_

_**esta es la última escena.**_

_Corría sin rumbo o dirección fija, sólo quería huir, huir y no saber de nadie..._

_Empezaba a llover, ella apenas y había atravesado el estacionamiento del hospital cuando oyó a alguien llamarla: _

- ¡Hermione¡Espera, Hermione!

_La chica se giró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y se encontró de pronto bajo la sombrilla de:_

- Rob...

- ¿Qué pasa¿porqué lloras?

- Rob, ya...¡ya no puedo más! - _sin pensarlo Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del joven abogado y empezó a sollozar en su hombro. _

_- _¿Qué sucedió?

- Draco... - _musitó ella como toda respuesta._

- Ya veo ... - _dijo él sobriamente _- le traje unos papeles para que firmara, pero ahora mismo entro y voy a decirle unas cuantas verdades...

- No, no le digas nada...no es su culpa, es mía, por hacerme ilusiones.

- ¿Ilusiones de qué?

_La castaña levantó el rostro y parpadeó cuando unas cuantas gotas de lluvia se filtraron por la sombrilla._

- Me ilusioné con la idea de pensar que Draco y yo estaríamos juntos siempre. Me ilusioné pensando que me amaba, me ilusioné al pensar siquiera que él podría querer este bebé que estamos esperando...

_Rob retrocedió confundido._

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, estoy embarazada. - _Afirmó la castaña sonriendo por primera vez_. - Pero, él aún no lo sabe, quizás no se lo diga, aún no lo he decidido, pensaba hacerlo pero...no quiero atarlo, no podría soportar que estuviera conmigo sólo por compromiso.

- ¿Porqué alguien habría de sentirse atado a ti? Al contrario, cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de tener a alguien como tú a su lado, a alguien que es tan bella... - _la besó en la frente _- tan inteligente... - _la besó en la mejilla _- tan... dulce y perfecta... - _Rob se disponía a besarla en los labios pero ella lo detuvo y le abrazó. _

- Lo siento, pero yo...

- No te disculpes, lo sé; siempre lo supe...tú sólo podrías amarlo a él¿no es así?

_Ella asintió._

- Mejor te llevaré a mi departamento, allí podrás secarte un poco y tomar algo caliente, no queremos que te resfríes y algo le pase a ese bebé¿o sí?

- Rob...gracias.

- No hay porqué, hablaremos y llegaremos a una solución ¿si preciosa?

- Eres grandioso.

- Lo sé... - _dijo él sonriendo - _pero no te estoy ayudando gratis ¿eh, y ya que no puedo tenerte a ti, al menos espero que me presentes a una amiga, que sea tan linda como tú... - _bromeó él. _

- Eres un gran amigo Rob, y creo que conozco a alguien perfecta para ti...

- ¿Se puede saber cómo se llama?

- Luna...

_**Y si entiendo que quieres hablar**_

_**que a veces necesitas saber de mi**_

_**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´**_

_**vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti...**_

_Rob abrazó a Hermione por los hombros y la condujo hasta su auto, ella ya estaba más tranquila; la hacía sentir mejor contar con un amigo como Rob, sobre todo ahora que Ron y Aline estaban en un viaje del cual regresarían hasta la semana próxima, lo cual explicaba porqué el pelirrojo no se había enterado del "accidente" que tuvieron ella y Harry._

_Sin embargo, en ese mismo lugar, a pocos metros de ellos, Draco que por accidente había visto la escena, temblaba de furia..._

_Draco tuvo una "agitada" mañana y una no menos agitada conversación con Ginny, lo que había hecho que olvidara sus expedientes en su automóvil deportivo._

_Salió por ellos intentando cubrirse de la lluvia, pero cuando levantó la vista reconoció inmediatamente el enmarañado cabello castaño de Hermione._

_Y efectivamente, allí estaba ella temblando bajo la sombrilla de Rob, y después abrazándose con él._

_La sangre del rubio hirvió, no era necesario oír la conversación que sostenían o ser un genio para saber lo que allí pasaba... _

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,**_

_**entiende que me tengo que ir,**_

_**si ya no sientes más este amor,**_

_**no tengo nada más que decir.**_

_Rob besó el rostro de Hermione bajando poco a poco a los labios de la chica mientras el rubio sentía contraerse su estómago por los celos._

_Ella lo detuvo, seguramente era porque estaban discutiendo sobre su relación. De pronto las palabras que Hermione le dijo aquel día, llegaron a su cabeza:_

- "Si en algún momento me intereso en alguien más, te lo diré de frente, y te pido lo mismo..."

Cuando los vio dirigirse al coche abrazados, sus sospechas se confirmaron:

Esa era la escena de dos personas _enamoradas_, el Sly apretó sus puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos - dos personas discutiendo _su futuro..._

Mejor dicho: discutiendo _cómo deshacerse de él..._

_Ahora fueron las palabras de Ginny las que llenaron su cabeza:_

- "Te sorprendería saber lo rápido que te cambiará, es su naturaleza..." - _" _Sigue engañándote Draco, sigue en tu burbuja, porque pronto, muy pronto verás que yo tengo la razón."

_No era de Harry de quién debía preocuparse, era de Rob, ese miserable bastardo, él, que les estaba arrebatando a Hermione..._

_No; ya se la había robado... _

_Seguramente ahora ellos estarían de camino a su departamento, donde discutían como echarlo a él de la vida de Hermione._

_El rubio marcó con rabia contenida su celular:_

- ¿Marie? ... Sí, cancela todas mis citas... Sí, tengo algo que _importante _que atender...

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

_**te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi**_

_**cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

_**y una lágrima quiere salir.**_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola mis amadísimos y amadísimas lectores (as)¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que bien, de igual forma espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, pues aunque ya lo tenía escrito en una libreta me costó mucho trabajo pasarlo a la PC… y además tuve ¡2 exámenes hoy¿se dieron cuenta qué este capítulo 13 coincidió con el viernes 13 de enero¡viernes 13! Que miedo… que conste que no soy supersticiosa ¿eh:D

¡ Ya es algo tarde… pero como prometí hoy viernes a las 10:00 p.m. en punto actualicé !

_Atte. **Aimé**_

**P.D.**

1.- ¡Espero por sus comentarios! Me son muy útiles y me dan ánimos todos los días.

2.- Como se los prometí, aquí están los posibles títulos para mi nueva historia:

- Dead Promises

- Amor a medias

- Take my heart back

_Por favor, no duden en votar por el título que más les convenza ¿sí?_

_**R E V I EW S**_


	14. Confusión

"Lento Sangrar"

14

* * *

_**Una Confusión **/ Lu

* * *

_

_**Llegaste con una esperanza **_

_**mi espera tuvo un final **_

_**hablabas cuando yo te amaba **_

_**y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta **_

"Acabo de regresar de casa de Rob...necesitaba alguien que me escuchara y aconsejara...e increíblemente, él se encontraba allí por casualidad, bajo una sombrilla, como esperándome...

Es fantástico que sea tan buen amigo, hoy ha confesado que me amaba, y yo le respondí que lo nuestro no podía ser porque amo a Draco y estamos esperando un hijo...

Sí, así es: fui a San Mungo, y tal como escribí ayer, mis sospechas eran ciertas...estoy embarazada.

El me respondió que se resignaría y finalmente terminamos bromeando, es más, le ofrecí presentarle a Luna, creo que serán una buena pareja.

Después de nuestro encuentro bajo la lluvia, fui al departamento de Rob y hablé él...me aconsejó que se lo dijera cuanto antes a Draco, yo también creo que es lo mejor...él debe saber que seremos padres...

Padres...suena tan hermoso; sé que es un sueño, pero si Draco en verdad quisiera tener a éste bebé podríamos ser tan felices, podríamos formar una familia, yo podría brindarle la familia amorosa y feliz que él nunca tuvo...pero sé que sólo es eso: un sueño.

No se que hacer, por un lado estoy saltando de alegría, y por otro estoy temblando de miedo...estoy a punto de decírselo, sé que a Draco no le gustará, él me lo ha dicho: no desea tener hijos ni ahora ni nunca, pero aún así se lo diré. "

_Hermione cerró su diario y bajó del taxi decidida...tenía que decírselo, le iba a confesar a Draco que estaba embarazada, no había marcha atrás...pasará lo que pasara, lo había decidido._

_Metió su diario en el sencillo bolso que llevaba y subió al departamento con la mayor confianza posible..._

- "Todo saldrá bien"

_Entró con sigilo, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta y dirigió instantáneamente su vista hacia Draco quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana con una copa de coñac en la mano._

- Draco...¿qué haces aquí, en ésta oscuridad?

- Pensando...

- Ah...pareces molesto...¿paso algo en el hospital? - _Hermione trató de alejar la imagen de él y Ginny juntos,_

- Nada...nada importante.

-Ya veo... - _dijo ella acercándose mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y se dirigía sombriamente hacia ella._

- ¿Querías decirme algo?

- Sí, pero mejor primero dime...¿en qué pensabas?

_El rubio respiró hondamente, intentando serenarse,_

- Pues, el caso es que...estaba pensando... - _Draco volvió a detenerse,_

- ¿Sobre qué? – _preguntó la castaña impaciente_.

- Sobre nosotros, y si vamos a funcionar. – _respondió el rubio deprisa._

_Hermione se sorprendió y se sintió herida por lo directo y frío que estaba siendo Draco._

- Entonces...

- No, espera, aún hay más.

- En la mañana, pasó algo, algo que me hizo darme cuanta de lo diferentes que somos, pero a pesar de eso hay algo que tenemos en común...

- Espero que no digas: la cama. - _susurró burlesca la castaña._

- Es justamente eso; a pesar de ser tan diferentes, ambos...bueno, tu sabes... me encantas.

_Hermione se quedó viéndolo con tristeza y decepción:_ "¿En verdad sólo significo eso para ti?"

- Bueno - _trató de corregir Draco_ - lo que quiero decir... es que a pesar de todo, quiero seguir contigo... ¿De acuerdo?

_Hermione pareció pensarlo y finalmente musitó un bajo, pero firme:_

- No.

- ¿No qué?

- Que soy yo la que no quiero seguir con ésto...

_**Tus frases no se me olvidaron **_

_**me hiciste ver que había algo más **_

_**las alas me has arrebatado **_

_**no puedo volar me has herido en vano **_

- ¿Cómo? – _preguntó él incrédulo._

- Draco, si decidiera continuar a tu lado sería por lo mucho que te amo, lo haría con todo mi corazón sólo por tener la certeza de que lo nuestro es especial,

- .Lo somos.

- ¿En serio? ... ¡vamos! jamás dices lo que sientes¡jamás me has dicho que me amas!

- Siempre lo digo.

- No, no cuando tenemos sexo, sino de corazón, porque en verdad lo sientes.

- Vamos, no es necesario que lo diga, lo sabes...

- Draco se que deseas que "lo nuestro funcione", pero no puedo evitar pensar que no soy una prioridad para ti.

_Los ojos de la castaña se le empezaron a poner vidriosos y pasó saliva con dificultad:_

- Y duele...

_Esa palabra hirió más al rubio que a la castaña...la estaba lastimando, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo..._

- "¿Porqué preocuparme por sus sentimientos, acaso ella se preocupó por los míos?" - _pensó con amargura el Sly._

- Y lo peor es que me estoy acostumbrando,

- No entiendo,

- Lo sé... - _las lagrimas ahora estaban corriendo libremente por sus mejillas_ - eso lo que me mata.

- Y-yo...

- Si hubiera habido un sólo día, un día en que nada importara más que nosotros,

- Claro que eres una de mis prioridades...

- Tú lo has dicho: una.

- Vamos... ¡te adoro!

- ¡No quiero que me adores! ... - _Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de la barra de la cocina para no caerse...sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando_. - Quiero que me ames…

_**Un huracán que mata **_

_**despacio y me desangra **_

_**tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante tí **_

_**mis ganas de vivir y me rindo este es el fin **_

_**no me busques que yo a ti te detesto **_

_**y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui... **_

- Pero yo...

- Si no puedes decirlo con sinceridad, preferiría que no lo dijeras. - _musitó la castaña dándole la espalda._

- ¿Crees qué te mentiría?

_Hermione se encogió de hombros._

- Quien sabe…yo no lo dudaría después de lo que ví hoy.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Hoy fui a visitarte al hospital y oí tu conversación con Ginny…¿aún la amas, verdad?- _preguntó ella dolorida._

- ¡Maldición¿de qué hablas! – _gritó molesto pasando una mano por su cabello._

- ¿Sabes qué, mejor no quiero saberlo, creo que no podría soportarlo.- _Hermione dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de entrada._

- ¿A dónde vas? – _gruñó deteniéndola por la muñeca._

- Ya te lo dije, no puedo seguir con ésto...voy a casa de una amiga, mañana enviaré por mis cosas. _– dijo zafándose._

- ¿En verdad vas a casa de una amiga?

- No entiendo tu pregunta. _- dijo ella recorriendo el resto del pasillo hasta el elevador._

- Te vi con él.

- ¿Con él? - _repitió Hermione con sorna._

- ¡No finjas!

- ¡No sé de que hablas!

- ¡Te vi con ese asqueroso gusano!

- ¿Con cuál de todos, porque para ti todos los hombres de la Tierra excepto tú, son gusanos…

- Seré más específico: un abogaducho con el que te estabas abrazando bajo la lluvia esta mañana.

- ¿Rob?

- Sí, él justamente.

- Entre él y yo no hay nada.

- ¿Ah, sí? ...pues no lo parecía...si no hay nada entre ustedes entonces…¿qué es lo que estabas a punto de decirme con tanta urgencia?

- ¿En verdad esperas que te de explicaciones después de lo que acaba de pasar¡estás loco! - _gritó ella precionando el botón para que el elevador bajara._

- No las espero¡las exijo!

- ¿Con qué derecho?

- Porque yo...

- ¿Tú, qué? Por si no lo has captado¡a partir de éste momento tú y yo ya no somos nada!

_**¡Fui solo una confusión! **_

_**y que soy yo tu gran error **_

_**olvido de un viejo amor **_

_**una confusión **_

_**que actuaste sin pensar **_

_**que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez **_

_**tú podrías arruinar mi vida **_

_**tú... **_

_Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero él la detuvo con brusquedad._

- Por si no te has dado cuenta aún tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Creo que agotamos todos los temas ¿no?

- Aún queda uno.

- Dilo de una vez.

- Potter.

- No empezarás con eso de nuevo… - _musitó ella con fastidio._

- No tendría porqué, pero ya que es estamos en esto de lo que vimos, oímos o creímos oír…te diré que el día que saliste del hospital hoy lo que ese imbécil te proponía.

- No es lo que tu crees…

- ¿No lo es?

- ¡Claro que no, jamás hubiera aceptado ser la amante de Harry!

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, se muy bien que tú nunca aceptarías tan poco¿pero puedes decirme con sinceridad que si él te hubiera propuesto dejar a ginny y casarse contigo no hubieras aceptado?

- ¡Rayos¡claro que lo pensé! – _gritó ella exaltada._

- Lo sabía…

- Pero aún así no habría aceptado y es una pena que no sepas porqué no lo hubiera hecho… _- las puertas del elevador se abrieron mientras ella esquivaba los brazos del rubio que luchaban por sujetarla._

- ¡Suéltame¡dejame ir, no quiero volver a verte!

- ¿Me dejas?

- Bingo. - _dijo Hermione con el mismo tono que lo solía hacer Draco._

- ¡No puedes dejarme!

- ¡Claro que puedo! - _dijo la castaña entrando con rapidez al elevador meintras las puertas de éste se cerraban._

- ¡Yo soy quien te deja¿entiendes¡yo! - _exclamó él pateando la puerta metálica,_

- ¡Sí, lo que tu digas! - _gritó ella con ironía jalando su bolso el cual había quedado prensado impidiendo la bajada del elevador,_

- ¡Soy yo quien ya no desea verte¡nunca! - _gritó con rabia contenida el rubio, mejor dicho... con todo su dolor a flor de piel,_

_No pensaba seguirla...¿de qué serviría? seguramente volverían a pelear, eso era seguro, así que lo mejor era dejarla ir...sí, era tiempo de dejarla ir…_

_Mientras pensaba y se obligaba a convenserse de ésto el Sly viró su vista hacia el piso, justo frente al elevador se encontraba un libro de pasta color vino con letras doradas que él conocía perfectamente… se hallaba tirado a sus pies...su diario...el diario de Hermione. _

_**No quiero que me digas nada **_

_**no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar **_

_**arma suicida del alma **_

_**que destruyes mi fe de amar **_

_Hermione llegó con el rostro empapado a su antiguo departamento, y como pudo metió la llave en la cerradura..._

- Vaya, al menos no ha cambiado la cerradura...

_La penumbra en la que se encontraba el departamento no la sorprendió, después de todo Ron y Aline se encontraban de viaje; lo que sí le sorprendió fue que al prender las luces encontró a la parejita muy acaramelada sobre el sillón en una posición muy comprometedora..._

- ¡Ahhh! – _gritó Hermione_

- ¡Ahhhh! – _gritaron Ron y Aline._

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Mejor dinos que haces tú aquí. – _pidió Ron poniéndose la camisa._ (N/A: Ahora ya saben que tan comprometedora era la situación.)

- Lo siento, es que no tenía a dónde ir y como ustedes no estaban aquí...pensé...

- Vemos amor, deja de interrogar a Hermione – _dijo gentilmente Aline_.

- No quería interrumpirlos.

- Lo siento, no quise ser brusco Herm...claro que puedes quedarte...

- Te prepararé una cama...- _musitó amable y dulcemente la bella alemana._

- Pero sólo hay dos habitaciones...

- No creo que haya problema... – _dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que Aline se sonrojara._

- ¿A qué te refieres?

_Como toda respuesta Aline extendió su mano mostrando una hermosa sortija dorada._

- ¡Cielos¿se comprometieron¡felicidades!

- Ve más de cerca Herm, no es un anillo de compromiso .- _dijo Ron sonriente._

- ¡No puede ser¡¿se casaron¿cuándo? – _preguntó emocionada la castaña olvidando por completo su propia "tragedia"._

- Hace unos días, durante el viaje este loco me propuso que nos casaramos esa misma noche y yo acepté... – _logró explicar Aline con su torpe inglés, aún estaba aprendiendo._

- ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes! – _exclamó Hermione abrazando a la novia_ – con más razón tengo que irme, están en plena luna de miel.

- Para nada Herm...eres la mejor amiga del hombre que amo y también eres amiga mía; además según me contó Ron éste era tu departamento, sólo por eso tienes el derecho de quedarte...

- Pero Aline...

- Nada de peros, te quedarás aquí y no se diga más.

- Más te vale que no discutas con ésta mujer. _– dijo el pelirrojo besándo la frente de su esposa._

- Gracias... – _dijo Hermione sonriendo._

- Iré a preparar café, en seguida vuelvo...

_Aline salió de la habitación dejando a Ron y Hermione solos._

- Es una mujer maravillosa... - _masculló la castaña._

- Sí, lo es...

- Te dije que encontrarías a la chica ideal para ti.

- Como siempre la "sabelotodo" Hermione tuvo la razón.

- No en todo... – _masculló con tristeza la castaña._

- En lo que hierve el agua cuéntanos ¿qué pasó? _– preguntó Aline de vuelta, sentándose junto a Ron._

_La gryffindor respiró hondo._

- Bien, hoy me enteré que...

_Hermione comenzó su relato contando a Ron y Aline sobre su próxima maternidad (N/A: imaginen la sorpresa de ambos) y los malentedidos que había tenido con Draco debido a su renuencia a ser padre, claro que omitió lo de Ginny, después de todo era hermana de Ron y ahora cuñada de Aline; y también le contó a la pareja sobre su accidente, algo que hizo que ambos se preocuparan, aunque la castaña aclaró que ya se encontraba perfectamente._

- Y eso fue lo que pasó...

- Ese maldito hurón, en cuanto lo vea...

- Ring...Ring...Ring...

_El pelirrojo se paró a contestar interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir._

- ¿Hola?

**_Un huracán que mata... _**

_**despacio y me desangra **_

_**tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti **_

_**mis ganas de vivir y me rindo este es el fin **_

_**no me busques que yo a ti te detesto **_

_**y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui... **_

_Draco luchaba contra sí mismo... ¿debía leer el diario de Hermione o no? _

_Talvez le serviría para conocer mejor los sentimientos de ella, de hecho era tan intrigante y misteriosa que le exasperaba ignorar por completo lo que pensaba, pero de todas formas ¿qué le importaba a él lo que ella pensara o sintiera_?

- "Puede servirte para recuperarla"

- ¡No quiero recuperarla!

- "¿No?"

- Para nada...

- "No mientas, ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida."

- Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo...muchas que son más bellas y dóciles.

- "¿En verdad quieres estar con una rubia sin cerebro?"

- Con la que sea menos con esa mujer irritable, odiosa y desleal...

- "¿Enserio crees que ella es todo eso?"

- No, pero...

- "¿No viste sus lágrimas?"

- Las ví, pero...

- "No la dejaste explicarte¿qué tal si tenía algo importante que decirte?"

- Bien, lo acepto, me ofusqué pero...es sólo que verla junto a otros, saber que alguien más la desea, hace que me hierva la sangre"

- "¿Y aún así dices que no sientes nada por ella?"

- Lo acepto...¡la amo¿y qué¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo pasar toda la vida con éstos celos, preocupandome a cada momento por perderla.

- "Pues ya la perdiste"

- La perdí... – _musitó Draco sirviéndose más coñac._

- "Ve a buscarla, habla con ella..."

- Sí, claro...-_dijo con sarcasmo el rubio-¿_dónde puede estar?

- "Fácil¿cuál es el único lugar dónde una chica sola podría sentirse segura?"

- Su departamento...¡claro!

_El rubio dejó de lado su copa y tomó deprisa el teléfono tecleando con torpesa el número._

- ... - _el teléfono marcaba y alguien del otro lado levantaba la vocina_ - ¿Sí, Weasley?

_**fui solo una confusión **_

_**y que soy yo tu gran error **_

_**olvido de un viejo amor **_

_**una confusión **_

_**que actuaste sin pensar **_

_**que yo de tí me enamoraría **_

_**y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida **_

_**tú... **_

- Es Malfoy... – _dijo volteando a ver a Aline y Hermione._

- No quiero hablar con él... – _dijo con los ojos llorosos._

- Escucha hurón, ella no desea hablar contigo.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, PON A HERMIONE AL TELÉFONO AHORA! – _se oyó alterada la voz de Draco al otro lado de la línea._

- ¡Ya te dije que...!

- Espera Ron, será mejor terminar con ésto de una vez...

_El pelirrojo le dio la bocina a la castaña._

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – _fue lo primero que preguntó la castaña. _

- Fue sencillo, sólo tuve que pensar como tú...

- Deja de ser un arrogante por primera vez en tu vida.

- Pides demasiado... – _dijo por lo bajo Ron mientras Aline preparaba café en la cocina._

- ¿Que quieres?

- Acepto que me exalté...

- ¿No, enserio? – _dijo ella con sarcasmo._

- Pero creo que debemos hablar, no podemos dejar las cosas así...

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Dónde podemos vernos?

- ¿Hoy¿no crees que ya es muy tarde?

- Sí, entonces mañana...

- Podría ser aquí en el departamento de Ron...

- Perfecto; pero... ¿hoy dónde dormirás?

- Pues aquí ¿dónde más?

- ¡Eso sí que no!

- ¡No empieces otra vez con tus estúpidos celos!

- ¿Porqué no? Después de todo el fue "tu primer hombre"

- Eres un imbécil...

- Bien dicho... – _volvió a musitar Ron._

- Por si no lo sabes Ron y Aline acaban de casarse en secreto ¿eh? Así que no tienes nada porqué preocuparte...

- ¿Ah, sí? – _preguntó apenado el rubio_ – bueno, entonces está bien...

- Oh, gracias por darme tu permiso...

-. Ja,ja,ja... muy graciosa Herm...bien, entonces nos veremos mañana...

- Sí... – _masculló sin mucho ánimo la gryffindor a punto de colgar._

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Oye Hermione, yo tengo tú...

_Pero antes de que el rubio terminara su frase tocaron a la puerta._

- Parece que hoy tenemos muchas visitas... -. _Susurró Aline abriendo la puerta._

- Lo siento, debo colgar, mañana nos veremos, al las 10:00 a.m.

_Y sin decir más la castaña colgó._

- ¿Quién es? – _preguntó Ron a su joven esposa._

- Soy yo amigo...Harry.

_**regrésame los días que **_

_**hiciste una mentira, te creía **_

_**pues jamás seré capaz **_

_**de engañar con el corazón **_

_**para después salir corriendo **_

**_sin ninguna explicación... _**

_**Continuación . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos mis encantadores y encantadoras lectores (as)!

Espero que les haya gustado éste penúltimo capítulo, sí, como lo oyeron, la próxima semana será el gran final y después vendrá el epílogo, así que se podría decir que en 2 semanas más concluiré por completo esta historia, ya saben… muchas lágrimas, risas y amor…

Espero no decepcionarlos, así que como lo hice en mi anterior fanfic les pediré que me manden sus Reviews con todas las dudas o situaciones inconclusas que queden (desde luego que me acordaré de lo de Ginny & Harry), de ésta forma garantizaré que no queden cosas "en el aire"

Espero anciosa sus REVIEWS, por cierto, para éstos momentos ya habré actualizado mi página de respuestas.

¡Hasta la próxima semana!

_Atte. **Aimé**_

**P.D.**

Por cierto, las votaciones van así…

- Dead promises – 4 votos

- Amor a medias – 4 votos

- Take my heart back – 3 votos


	15. Piénsalo bien

"Lento Sangrar"

Capítulo 15

* * *

**Piénsalo** **bien** / Lu

* * *

_**Piénsalo bien antes de quererme**_

_**no lo pienses demasiado o quizá vas a perderme,**_

_**tu lástima me ofende mejor déjame tu odio**_

_**que sólo se odia lo amado,**_

_**que me recuerdes con honor no como un descorazonado**_

_**así pierdes tú y lo gano yo,**_

_**y no pierdo más mi tiempo me has dejado ir sin saber**_

_**que pude haber sido yo **_

_**que pudiste haber sido tu…**_

- Entonces eso fue lo que paso…

- Harry, lo siento.

- En el fondo lo sabías Herm… Ginny y yo no eramos el uno para el otro.

- Pues al contrario, yo siempre creí que eran la pareja perfecta.

- Pues ya ves que no…

- Aún así te agradezco que no hayas herido a mi hermana, ya sabes: emocionalmente.

- No Ron, afortunadamente la relación se acabó en buenos terminos…

_Cuando Harry llegó a casa de Ron y se enteró no sólo de la estancia de Hermione allí se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió aún más al enterarse de la boda de su amigo. Como en broma riñó a ron por no haberle avisado y pedirle que fuera su padrino, e incluso pensó en fingir y no decirle nada para no interferir en su creciente felicidad, pero finalmente opotó por terminar con el asunto y contarles a todos los presentes lo de su rompimiento con Ginny, claro omitiendo los "oscuros" detalles frente a su amigo pues después de todo, era de su hermana de quien estaba hablando._

**--FLASHBACK--**

- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó…

- Dejame entender, me estás diciendo que le has tendido trampas a Hermione todo este tiempo ¿con qué propósito?

- No lo sé.

- ¿La odias?

- ¡He dicho que no lo sé! No la odio…es sólo que siempre… _-la pelirroja respiró hondamente-_ ella siempre ha tenido lo que yo quiero.

- ¿De qué tonterías hablas?

- ¡Te ha tenido a ti, a Draco, el trabajo en el hospital…¡¿quieres más ejemplos!

- Ella no te ha quitado nada… eres tú la que te has obstinado en desear todo lo que ella obtiene.

- Claro¡defiéndela ahora! Después de todo estás taaaaan enamorado de ella…

- Deja ese tono tan sarcástico, desde un principio sabías lo que sentía por Hermione, ahora me confiesas lo que hiciste para separarnos ¿y prentendes qué no me enoje?

- Lo admito, lo hice para vengarme, pero también lo hice por que te amaba, no podía permitir que ella también se quedara contigo…¡yo también tuve que hacer sacrificios!

- ¿Cuáles¿separarte de tu amado hurón?

- ¡No tienes el menor derecho a reclamarme! Sobre todo cuando aceptaste que le propusiste a ella que fuera tu amante.

- Tienes razón, parece que este es el día de las verdades, e intuyo por tu mirada que tienes algo más que decirme… anda.

_La pelirroja pasó saliva con dificultad:_

- Bien, pues…hace unos días yo… me le insinue a Draco diciéndole que él aún me amaba.

_El ojiverde calló, pero la mirada que le dirigió a la chica fue tal que podía fulminar a cualquiera._

- No soy quien para juzgarte._ – musitó Harry saliendo del departamento de Ginny ante la mirada atónita de ésta. – _Parece que entre nosotros ha habido muchos malentendidos, secretos y mentiras…no es de extrañar que lo nuestro no haya funcionado.

- Pero puede funcionar… pese a todo yo sí te amo Harry, Draco no significa nada para mí, todo lo hice solo para hacer sufrir a Hermione…

- Es precisamente eso lo malo… me importa un comino si amaste o no a Malfoy, pero no puedo pensar en compartir mi vida con una mujer que es capaz de causar tanto daño.

- Pero yo sí puedo perdonarte, yo sí puedo pensar en compartir toda mi vida contigo…

_Harry dio la vuelta y le sonrió con lástima._

- Es justo en eso en lo que nos diferenciamos; si en un futuro volvemos a estar juntos, será sólo porque has recapacitado, porque tengas tus propios sueños y no te dediques a envidiar los de los demás, de lo contrario, te quedarás sola…

_La palabra "sola" resonó en la cabeza de Ginny aún por horas y días después de aquella conversación…_

**--FIN DEL FLASHBACK-- **

- De todas formas lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado…

- Nunca digas "nunca" Harry, tal vez el futuro les reserve agradables sorpresas a ti y a Ginny.

- Es curioso, lo mismo pensé yo_. – dijo sonriendo el ojiverde _

- Harry, hay algo que aún no te he dicho…

_**¿Y quién crees que perdió? **_

_**¿quién te crees que soy yo?**_

_**Soy todo lo que siempre extrañarás haber sabido,**_

_**cuando descubras que el único trago amargo **_

_**fue el de tu dulce adiós…**_

_Al día siguiente…_

- Parece que Harry aceptó lo del bebé muy bien…

- Sí, me dijo que me comprendía y que deseaba que Draco y yo fueramos felices…

- ¿Irás a despedirlo?

- No puedo, tengo que hablar con Draco, de todas formas denle un abrazo de mi parte y deseenle suerte con esa nueva misión.

- Se lo diremos… de todas formas lo veremos dentro de 6 meses más…

- Tienes razón Aline… - _musitó la castaña -_ ¡Ron, apúrate¡No hagas esperar más a tu esposa!

_La castaña les guiño el ojo._

- Espero que se diviertan…

- Te veremos en la noche Herm…

- Sí, vayan con cuidado ¡adiós!

Casi inmediatamente después de que Ron y Aline se fueron una carta llegó dirijida a Hermione, quien la miró con extrañeza.

- Es una carta de Ginny…

" _Querida Hermione:_

_Supongo que te extrañará recibir una carta de mí, lo cierto es que no puedo mirarte de frente para decirte lo que tanto tiempo te he ocultado:_

_Siempre he tendo celos de ti._

_Ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que desde Howarts he sentido esto, es por eso que te he hecho tanto mal, ahora te diré todas y cada una de las infamias que he cometido en contra tuya, pero antes de que las leas quiero que sepas que me arrepeiento sinceramente, y espero que en algun lugar de tu corazón, tengas espacio para perdonarme y volver a creer en mí, te aseguro que algun día volveré a ganarme tu confianza y no la descepcionaré._

_Atte. Ginny Weasley. _

_P.D._

_He renunciado a mi trabajo, el lunes puedes volver a ocupar tu puesto habitual, he decidido hacer un largo viaje para recorrer las islas del Caribe y pensar en mi futuro. "_

_Extrañada la castaña cambió de página, y tal como lo había dispuesto Ginny allí estaban ennumeradas todas las maldades que ella le había hecho, las cuales al leerlas, arrancaron lágrimas de los ojos de Hermione._

- Ginny…¿cuánto tiempo habrás pasado por esto sola? – _musitó con lástima estrechando contra su pecho las hojas con la confesión de la pelirroja._

_Tan pronto como terminó de leer la carta sonó el timbre._

_**Te conocía más mi imaginación que mis sentidos**_

_**me enamoré de una idea no de una realidad**_

_**la obsesión por la ilusión de no estar tan encerrado**_

_**de los niveles del amor del cual yo no conozco nada**_

_**no es que viva para mi pero aún no ha habido nadie**_

_**que atormente mi pasión hasta dejarme sin aire **_

_**que apacigue mi dolor por el cansancio de buscarte**_

_**que impaciente la adicción a besar y ser besado**_

_**que reviente la reacción para amar y ser amado…**_

- Bien, ya es hora…

_Draco terminó de ponerse su elegante camisa de seda oscura y tomó el diario de Hermione, habia sido una gran prueba no leerlo, pero la había superado, lo que sea que tenía que saber quería conocerlo de los labios de Hermione, de ninguna otra forma…_

_Bajó de prisa, para tomar el taxi que lo esperaba en la puerta, pues para colmo de males su BMW se había averiado en el peor momento._

- ¡Ey, Sr. Malfoy¡espere, se le ha caído ésto! – _gritó el portero del edificio señalando el diario de Hermione._

- Gracias Will… - _pero Draco no pudo terminar su frase, pues el libro se había habierto justo en la página que más podría interesarle…_

- ¿Viene o no señor? - _Preguntó con ansia en taxista._

- ¡Ya voy! – _respondió Draco sin despegar la vista del libro y empezando a leer…_

"_Viernes, 20 de enero ..._

_Dos semanas...he tenido dos semanas de retraso, es casi una certeza: estoy embarazada._

_Draco duerme tranquilamente a mi lado, su respiración es pausada, él ni siquiera imagina las inquietudes que tengo, no he querido decírselo, no he querido preocuparlo¿a quién engaño, la verdad es que no quiero perderlo..._

_Mañana iré a San Mungo para comprobar mis sospechas, mataré a 2 pájaros de un tiro, pues también veré a Draco. Sé que no debería, que en éstos momentos no es conveniente tener un bebé, pero quiero tenerlo, cielos... En verdad deseo tenerlo. "_

_El rubio pasó las páginas con avidez._

"_Sábado, 21 de enero …_

_Acabo de regresar de casa de Rob...necesitaba alguien que me escuchara y aconsejara...e increíblemente, él se encontraba allí por casualidad, bajo una sombrilla, como esperándome..._

_Es fantástico que sea tan buen amigo, hoy ha confesado que me amaba, y yo le respondí que lo nuestro no podía ser porque amo a Draco y estamos esperando un hijo..._

_Sí, así es: fui a San Mungo, y tal como escribí ayer, mis sospechas eran ciertas...estoy embarazada._

_El me respondió que se resignaría y finalmente terminamos bromeando, es más, le ofrecí presentarle a Luna, creo que serán una buena pareja._

_Después de nuestro encuentro bajo la lluvia, fui al departamento de Rob y hablé él...me aconsejó que se lo dijera cuanto antes a Draco, yo también creo que es lo mejor...él debe saber que seremos padres..._

_Padres...suena tan hermoso; sé que es un sueño, pero si Draco en verdad quisiera tener a éste bebé podríamos ser tan felices, podríamos formar una familia, yo podría brindarle la familia amorosa y feliz que él nunca tuvo...pero sé que sólo es eso: un sueño._

_No se que hacer, por un lado estoy saltando de alegría, y por otro estoy temblando de miedo...estoy a punto de decírselo, sé que a Draco no le gustará, él me lo ha dicho: no desea tener hijos ni ahora ni nunca, pero aún así se lo diré. "_

_- Eso era lo que iba a decirme… - masculló sorprendido el rubio - ¡pero cómo se atrevió a ocultarme algo tan importante!_

_- ¿Sucede algo Sr.?_

_- No, usted siga…- gruño Draco mientras mil ideas cruzaban por su mente – ella no sabe que yo me enteré, veamos como actua cuando se de cuenta de que lo sé…_

- Ya llegamos.

- Perfecto – _el rubio tendió el billete sin esperar el cambio, entró al edificio y subió las escaleras de dos en dos movido por 2 sentimientos contradictorios:_

"_Alegría y Furia"_

_**Que no serás tú, quien podra extasiarme**_

_**seguiré buscando quien me ame y quien me deje amarle,**_

_**es fácil me molesta la gente como tu**_

_**que complica siempre el modo y no valora pronto todo,**_

_**se cierra el libro ya aún antes de empezar**_

_**no se escribe esta historia y ya jamás se escribirá,**_

_**me dejaste ir sin saber**_

_**que pude que soy y que siempre habré sido yo**_

**_y nunca fuiste tú…_**

- Draco…

_Los planes del rubio de poner a la castaña en su lugar se vinieron abajo al ver sus ojos húmedos…_

- Herm ¿qué pasa¿porqué lloras?

- Por nada… -_ dijo intentando ocultar las lágrimas._

- Dímelo.

- Ya estás empezando de nuevo a dar órdenes…

- Es sólo que quiero saber que te pasa.

- ¿Para qué? Si nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver… _- dijo ella cruzandose de brazos._

- ¿Ah, no?

_Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la acomodó entre sus brazos._

- Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar dóde puedas demostrarme lo poco que tenemos que ver…

_Poco le importaba a el rubio si la red de polvos flu seguía descompuesta, decidió correr el riesgo, se introdujo en la chimenea del pelirrojo y se transportó a su departamento._

- ¡Ahora si hablaremos claro!

- ¡No tenías derecho a tratarme como un costal de patatas!

- ¿Y tú tenías derecho a seguir con este absurdo juego!

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó palida la castaña

_Del calor del momento Hermione pasó al frío del horror. Impulsivamente intentó apartarse, pero él la retuvo con fuerza. Sólo consiguió romper el beso, pero fue suficiente._

-¡Draco¡Basta! Déjeme...

-Calla... - _musitó el ronca y sensualmente colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de ella _- Ya no puedo seguir adelante con este juego.

-¿Qué juego¡Te has vuelto loco¡No, espera...!

_Se sintió arrastrada hacia él. Después, debajo de él; su peso la inmovilizó contra la mullida cama. Por un momento no pudo pensar. Esas mariposas en el estómago tan familiares, transformadas en algo diferente, ahora demasiado placenteras, se iban extendiendo. Y de pronto se dio cuenta: _"Ya no puedo seguir adelante con este juego"

-¡Lo sabes! -_jadeó, empujándole los hombros para mirarlo a la cara, acusándolo debidamente _-. Lo ha sabido desde el principio¿no?

-Ojalá lo hubiera sabido¡eso me habría ahorrado el papel de imbécil! _-gruñó-. _Y más tarde tendrás que darme explicaciones, no lo dudes...

-¿Y entonces por qué...¡Oh!

_Se aferró a él, dejando que su boca fuera recorriéndole la nuca hasta llegar a la oreja. Cuando sintió la lengua que le rodeaba el lóbulo se estremeció de delicia._

_La castaña sintió el impulso de responder con una sonrisa, cosa que lo sorprendió. En realidad debería estar asustada por haber sido descubierta bajo su disfraz, pero aquella boca se lo impedía. Debería resistirse, no tenía una pizca de fuerzas ni de voluntad para intentarlo siquiera._

_Cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron finalmente con los de ella, refulgían otra vez de pasión._

-Debería azotarte por haberme ocultado todo esto.

_Esas palabras no la asustaron. El modo en que la miraba desmentía cualquier intención seria de "azotarla". Por el contrario, el significado oculto de esas palabras le provocó un agradable escalofrío que la recorrió hasta la punta de los pies. El beso voraz que siguió hizo que el escalofrío se extendiera a todo el resto._

_**¿Y quién crees que perdió? **_

_**¿quién te crees que soy yo?**_

_**Soy todo lo que siempre extrañarás haber sabido,**_

_**cuando descubras que el único trago amargo **_

_**fue el de tu dulce adiós…**_

_Pasó algún tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a respirar, pero ¿a quien le hacia falta seguir respirando? A ella no. Y la, verdad, lo que hacía era jadear, mientras esos labios experimentados le recorrían la cara y el cuello. Apenas se daba cuenta de que el Draco estaba quitándole la camisa, tal era la sutil delicadeza con que lo hacía..._

- Por favor para...

_Draco no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, esto era una guerra donde él estaba decidido a triunfar; así que inconcientemente el rubio se movió dentro de ella para demostrárselo. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron centelleantes: el movimiento le provocaba un gran placer sensual._

-¿Todavía quieres que pare?

-No.

-¡Gracias al cielo!

_Ese evidente alivio la hizo sonreír. Y el beso que recibió como premio le arrancó un gemido. Acompañando el lento mecerse de las caderas de Draco, las sensaciones fueron aumentando, hasta sobrepasar todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces, hasta que la gloria suprema estalló en su interior, en pequeños impactos que la dejaron extasiada. Gritó, pero el grito fue acallado por la boca de su amante, hasta que él mismo alcanzó su propio clímax._

_-_ Mírame, Hermione.

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras esperaba languidamente lo que estaba por venir…_

- Conoce quien posee tu amor, Hermione. Ahora es mío. Y nunca te dejaré ir. —_Impactó con violencia contra ella, presionando hacia delante interminablemente, hasta que estuvo enfundado por completo._

_Hermione, todavía deslumbrada, tenía dificultades para creer en lo que había experimentado. Parecía imposible sentirse así . Se abrazó con fuerza a Draco algo hacía que la castaña sintiera unas irremediables ganas de besarlo, de decirle que había sido fantástico y manifestar su euforia. Pero se contuvo, limitándose a abrazarlo y acariciarlo con lentitud. Por fin lo besó en el hombro, con tanta suavidad que probablemente no se habría dado cuenta._

_Pero sí se percató. Draco Malfoy, experto en mujeres, aristócrata hastiado, se encontraba en un estado tal de conciencia que percibía hasta el más íntimo de sus movimientos. Y esa ternura lo emocionó más de lo que deseaba admitir. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, había estado tanto y de tan diversas formas con Hermione que quisás había dejado de percatarse de lo mucho que la necesitaba...Y eso lo asustaba de verdad._

_**Te conocía más mi imaginación que mis sentidos**_

_**me enamoré de una idea no de una realidad**_

_**la obsesión por la ilusión de no estar tan encerrado**_

_**de los niveles del amor del cual yo no conozco nada**_

_**no es que viva para mi pero aún no ha habido nadie**_

_**que atormente mi pasión hasta dejarme sin aire **_

_**que apacigüe mi dolor por el cansancio de buscarte**_

_**que apaciente la adicción a besar y ser besado**_

_**que reviente la reacción para amar y ser amado...**_

-Tac, tac, tac… - _se oía un picoteo en la ventana._

- Odio que nos despierten así…_ - musitó molesto Draco._

- Mmm… ¿qué pasa? –_ preguntó la castaña estirando los brazos y rodeando con ellos el cuello del rubio que se encontraba a su lado, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y besando con embeleso sus rizos castaños._

- Es una lechuza, trae una carta en el pico.

- Tomala tú… -_ suplicó la castaña._

- Bien… -_ respondió con desgano el rubio separándose de la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Hermione._

_Draco se aproximó a la castaña y le tendió la nota:_

- Es para ti.

- ¿De quién será? –_ se preguntó intrigada al ver un sello desconocido en la carta._

- Lee eso rápido… -_ ordenó el rubio mientras la castaña se apresuraba a abrir la nota y leerla con avidez_

_El Sly siguió hablando sin percatarse que ella había dejado caer la misiva a causa de la conmosión._

_- _Herm… creo que debemos hablar sobre el bebé…

_Draco volteó y se encontró con que ella temblaba._

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo…que ya no… tendrás que preocuparte más… por el bebé… -_ musitó ella entrecortadamente cubriendo su cara con las manos._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – _preguntó tomándola por la barbilla y obligándola a levantar el rostro._

- Es una carta de Ane…mi ginecóloga, aquí dice que…_ - la voz de Hermione se ahogó _- dice que hubo un error, me dieron por equivocación los análisis de otra mujer, en realidad yo no estoy…-_ respiró hondo – _mejor dicho: NUNCA estuve embarazada…

_Los ojos de la gryffindor se veían tristes y vidriosos, sin duda no podría evitar llorar por mucho tiempo más… _

- Yo…no sé que decir… lo siento._ – musitó visiblemente turbado pues, de hecho ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de ser papá, y le estaba gustando._

Habría pensado que estarías aliviado... – _susurró apretando fuertemente los puños y temblando._

_Draco se quedó boquiabierta ante la insinuación de Hermione. Alzó la cabeza y la miró furioso._

¡Yo quería ese bebe!

- ¡Si, claro! Después de lo que dijiste aquella noche permítme que lo dude… - _respondió ella resentida._

_Draco suspiró ante el dramatismo creciente de la joven._

Sé que en ese momento no quería tener un hijo, pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora qué? – _preguntó desafiante la castaña._

-No entiéndo el porqué de ésta discusión…Hermione, entiende que nunca hubo bebé.

Eso queda fuera de cuestión, poco importa ahora... - _musitó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

Tendremos otros... – _"¿Yo dije eso?"_ – bueno, quien sabe, quizás acabo de embarazarte…

¡No! _En ese punto de la conversación, Hermione sí tenía algo que decir y por eso se puso a llorar con todas sus ganas._

_La expresión de Draco cambió por completo. Ahora estaba de verdad preocupado._

Hermione...

No me toques _le dijo cuando Draco, sin poder resistirlo, se acercó para estrecharla entre sus brazos._

Hermione, no... por favor.

Te odio _le gritó contra el cuello, mientras lo asía de la bata con ambos puños _¡No tienes idea de lo que quiero!

-Lo lamento...Dime qué puedo hacer.

Nada. No hay nada que puedas... Abrázame, Draco. _Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida ante lo bien que se sentía entre aquellos brazos que cada vez la apretaban con más fuerza, Y ella aprovechó la situación, desvergonzadamente, conscíente de que era posible que posiblemente después de todo lo que había pasado, el rubio nunca volvería a abrazarla. Y quiso aferrarse con desesperación a esos brazos por última vez._

_**Para amar y ser amado…**_

_Cuando los suaves murmullos de Draco en su oído se convirtieron en besos sobre sus sienes, la frente y las mojadas mejillas, Hermione advirtió que realmente estaba aprovechándose de esa situación. Pero no le importó. Sólo un poco más... nunca pediría otra cosa._

_Pero, de pronto, saboreó sus propias lágrimas en los labios de él, cuando Draco le rozó la boca por accidente con la de él, una vez, dos... Ella no protestó; entonces Draco posó los labios sobre los de ella, para profundizar el beso poco a poco. Hermione se aferró de su bata con más fuerzas todavía, temerosa de que Draco recuperara la cordura y la soltara. No lo hizo. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca, con un gemido que sofocó el de ella._

_Aquel torbellino de sensaciones que Draco provocaba con tanta facilidad al besarla, se hizo presente una vez más, aunque con mayor intensidad, después de tanto tiempo... Hermione olvidó su plan. Olvidó que tenía que aparentar depresión. Las preocupaciones ya no existían. Pensar era imposible. Sólo el placer reclamaba su atención y era de lo único que era consciente._

_De pronto, debajo de ella sólo había suavidad. Antes estaba completamente vestida; ahora no. Pero no advirtió todas esas cosas sino hasta que el calor del cuerpo de Draco la cubrió. Y durante todo ese proceso, su conciencia fue muy vaga, porque Draco insistía en aquellos besos mágicos, embriagadores, que le impedían pensar._

_Lo que en un principio Draco le había ofrecido como consuelo se había convertido en una caliente sensación. Sus manos ya no la calmaban, sino que encendían un ardiente fuego en cada centímetro de piel que recorrían. Y cubrieron todo su cuerpo, incentivándola, excitándola, haciéndola que se estremeciera de placer, en el cuello, en los senos, en su vientre y en lo que se convirtió en el centro de su universo: aquel sitio que imploraba las caricias de Draco…_

_Hicieron de nuevo el amor, esta vez de forma más dulce, más lenta y más torturante…Él sentía que era la primera vez, mientras ella pensaba que sería la última._

_**Y… ¿quién crees que perdió?**_

- ¿Aún crees que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti? Entiende Herm…no hay nada en el mundo que no pueda o no quiera darte.

- Hay algo que siempre me has negado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué crees?

- Vamos Herm…¿aún dudas que te amo! Si es necesario lo publico en los periódicos…

_La castaña sonrió mientras el rubio abrazaba su cuerpo desnudo._

- Entonces… ¿no me dejarás?

- Ni aunque me lo pidieras te dejaría.

- ¿Y lo del bebé…?

- Es curioso, pero aunque fuera un error, con tan sólo pensar que ibamos a tener un hijo, con tan sólo imaginarte embarazada, o con el bebé en brazos… me hizo cambiar por completo la idea, y no sólo quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero compartir mi vida…contigo.

_El rubio tomó con suavidad la mano de la castaña y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, le colocó ujn hermoso anillo de platino en su anulare izquierdo._

_Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa:_

- ¿Esto quiere decir lo que creo?

_Draco asintió y la besó en los labios._

- Si por mi fuera te daba el mundo…

- Draco… -_ masculló ella con ternura. – _No quiero el mundo, te quiero a ti.

- Y yo a ti, pero si lo quedeseamos ahora es un bebé, creo que es algo fácil de arreglar…_ - le susurró el Sly al oído mientras riendo la castaña corria por la habitación como escapando del rubio._

_- ¡Draco!_

_- ¡Te atrapé! – dijo él tomándola por la cintura. - _Y si de mí depende nunca te dejaré ir… jamás.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo F I N oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¡Wow¡Hola a todos los que están detrás de la pantalla! De nuevo, y cómo lo he venido haciendo desde hace 15 capítulos les pregunto¿qué les pareció el capitulo, mejor dicho ¿qué les pareció el final, les he de confesar algo, tenía muy en claro lo que deseaba para el final, el problema es que por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía como expresarlo, era frustrante, por lo que apenas pude hacerlo entre ayer y hoy, aún así creo que quedó bien, aunque claro: USTEDES TIENEN LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA, así que háganmelo saber por medio de sus lindísimos reviews, tomen en cuenta que la historia está a un paso de terminar definitivamente, haganme ese favor ¿sí?_

_Ah, por cierto, la proxima semana, el mismo dia que suba el epílogo, publicaré mi nueva historia, así que no se la pierdan ;D (el título ganador lo doy abajo). _

_**Atte. **Aimé_

**P.D. **

_1.- Espero que me perdonen por lo del bebé, creanme que lo compensaré en el EPÍLOGO._

_2.- Los reviews los actualizaré mañana (para quienes no lo sepan el link está en mi página de usuario)_

_3.- Finalmente tengo el resultado de las votaciones:_

_Dead Promises – 7 votos_

_Amor a medias – 5 votos_

_Take my heart back – 4 votos_

_Por lo tanto el título ganador es (sonido de tambores)¡¡ Dead Promises ! _

_Mil gracias a todos los que votaron y no se pierdan la proxima semana mi nuevo fanfic y el epílogo de éste, tendrán mucho que leer ¿eh¡Thanks! _


	16. Amarte a ti

"Lento Sangrar"

EPÍLOGO

* * *

**Amarte A Ti **/ Cristian Castro

* * *

_**Es como poder ser dueño del tiempo**_

_**y así detener con el pensamiento,**_

_**es como tallar una obra de arte**_

_**que no puedes crear sin enamorarte...**_

- Chicas, dejen de correr de un lugar a otro, me están poniendo nerviosa.

- Vamos Hermione, no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila ¡es el día de tu boda! - _exclamó cariñosamente Luna._

- Además tu eres quien nos tiene preocupadas que tal si en plena boda se le ocurre nacer a tú bebé.

- No bromees Aline, apenas tengo 7 meses de embarazo, aún queda tiempo para que éste bebé llegue a mover mi mundo.

- Querrás decir a "mover SU mundo", porque desde que Draco se enteró que iba a ser papá dio un cambio radical, jamás hubiera pensado ver a un Malfoy eligiendo cunas, juguetes, ropita, comprando biberones y pañales..., ó remodelando la ilustre mansión Malfoy para que su bebé tuviera lo mejor.

- Draco y yo decidimos vender el departamento y meter el dinero en un fideicomiso en Gringotts para asegurar el futuro de nuestro hijo...

- ¿Pero asegurar qué¡Si Draco nada en dinero, tiene hasta para aventar para arriba!

- Lo sé, pero algo debíamos hacer con el dinero de la venta.

- Uy sí, que difícil es gastar el dinero... - _bromeó Luna _

- Como tenemos tanto. - _Completó Aline._

- No pueden quejarse, que yo sepa ambas se casaron con hombres en buena y estable situación económica...

_Sí, la castaña dijo "ambas", pues al parecer la fiebre de las "bodas apresuradas" se apoderó también de Luna y dos semanas después de que Hermione presentara a Rob y Luna, ellos ya estaban casándose en una pequeña capilla a las afueras de la ciudad. _

- Bien, ya estás lista... Ahora apurémonos las tres, la limosina espera abajo.

- ¿Saben si Ginny vendrá? _- preguntó Hermione._

- No lo sé¿la invitaste?

- Sí, después de lo que me hizo ya la he perdonado, sólo deseo poder recuperar un poco de la amistad que alguna vez llegamos a tener...

- Lo que es un hecho es que Harry vendrá. _- afirmó Aline - _Nos lo confirmó ayer...

- ¡Me alegro tanto, es maravilloso que al fin haya acabado esa horrenda misión secreta... _- exclamó la castaña tomando su ramo - _¿Cómo me veo?

- ¡Estupenda!

- Si, claro... Díselo a una mujer cuyo vientre sobresale del vestido _- dijo la gryffindor señalando su abultado estómago el cual se señalaba por encima del discreto y bello vestido de novia._

- Así te ves aún más hermosa, estás radiante. _- afirmó Aline._

- Bien... les creeré, démonos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda.

_Al mismo tiempo, dentro de una sencilla pero elegante capilla..._

_Draco Malfoy esperaba nervioso al pie del altar a la mujer con quien en pocos momentos se casaría, la mujer con quien compartiría en adelante todos los días de su vida, en pocas palabras: a la mujer que amaba..._

_La marcha nupcial anunció la entrada de la novia, ella iba ataviada en raso y seda, pequeñas perlas iban tejidas en su rizado cabello, sus ojos miel brillaban con intensidad sin despegarse de los de su futuro esposo y sostenía entre sus manos un exquisito ramillete formado por narcisos blancos._

_Llevaba algo nuevo: los pendientes de diamantes que apenas la noche anterior él le había regalado._

_Algo prestado: las zapatillas blancas que su madre había usado en su propia boda. _

_  
Y como toque final, algo viejo: el hermoso camafeo que había pertenecido por generaciones a la familia Black, el cual en el centro tenía el más perfecto zafiro ( también tenía algo azul :P ) _

_Su padre la tomó por el brazo y la entregó a Draco._

- Herm...eres mi mejor amiga, y de todo corazón espero que ustedes sean la mitad de felices que Aline y yo.

- Gracias Ron, pero créeme, lo seremos mucho más.

_Ron y Aline (los padrinos) sonrieron y con alegría mientras veían como la pareja decía sus votos y se juraba amor eterno..._

_**Es como abrazar las nubes mas bellas**_

_**cubrir nuestros cuerpos con mantos de estrellas.**_

_**Es como beber las luces del día**_

_**calmando la sed de mis fantasías.**_

_Estaba nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida..._

_¿Porqué había aceptado todo ese show¿no era suficiente presentarse ante un juez y decir sí, mil preguntas rondaban por su mente, pero todas se disiparon al verse reflejada en los ojos de Draco, y mucho más cuando el sonrió con su perfecta dentadura. _

_Todo fue como en un sueño..., cuando el juez preguntó si prometían amarse, honrarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separara, ninguno dudó un segundo:_

- Acepto.

_Y en el momento que Draco tomó los dedos de Hermione entre los suyos, ella recordó cuando años antes, en Howarts el rubio había rechazado ese simple contacto._

**-- Flashback--**

- ¡Crash!

- ¡Cuidado sangre sucia, fíjate por donde vas!

- Lo siento...

- ¡Mira, acabas de arruinar mi poción! - _gritó el rubio desde el piso furioso al ver su experimento derramado por el pasillo._

- ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!

- Con decir que lo sientes no se soluciona nada tonta.

- ¿A quién le llamas tonta?

- ¿Pues a quién va a ser¿ves a alguien más aquí?

- ¡Yo no tenía por que saber que tu darías la vuelta justo en éste pasillo!

- Debí haber puesto un aviso ¿no?

- Ya deja a un lado tu actitud infantil, te ayudaré a reponer esa estúpida poción, ahora déjame que te levante.

_La castaña extendió su mano esperando que el rubio la tomara._

- ¡Estás loca¿acaso crees que yo me atrevería a tocar a una asquerosa impura como tú?

- ¿Sabes, en vez de pedirte perdón debí darle gracias al cielo por no haber nacido con una neurona como tú!

- Y yo tengo que agradecer no tener esa horrenda genética, por no decir tú fealdad...

- ¡Tarado! - _gritó la castaña pateando al rubio y dejándolo tirado en el piso, mientras se alejaba llorando._

- ¡Juro que jamás me fijaré en un mujer con tan mal carácter!

**-- Fin del flashback --**

_Y ahora, quien lo viera no lo creería, Draco Malfoy estaba dócil como un corderito, besando la palma de la mano de su esposa..._

_**Amarte a ti es soñar despierto**_

_**los ojos abiertos**_

_**amarte asi es de verdad**_

_**el corazón entregar**_

_**tan lleno de paz.**_

_El brindis se hizo en la mansión Malfoy, recién remodelada, fue sencillo, sólo algunos amigos cercanos, los padres de Hermione... _

- ¿Cómo se siente Sra. Malfoy? - _preguntó felizmente el rubio a su radiante y embarazada esposa mientras la abrazaba por detrás._

- Excelente Sr. Malfoy - _respondió la castaña dando la vuelta y plantándole un beso en los labios al Sly. _

- Estos días separados han sido un suplicio, no veía la hora para que pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos.

- Lo mismo digo. - _musitó ella enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio._

- ¿Y cómo ha estado Nick? - _preguntó Draco sin duda refiriéndose al bebé._

- Perfecto, tal como su padre.

- Me alegra que al fin te has dado cuenta.

- Sólo espero que no herede la arrogancia de su padre... - _bromeó Hermione. _

- Después de saber que por fin tendríamos un hijo no nos importó nada más...

- Sólo que nazca sano... - _completó la castaña recordando lo que pasó después de la decepción sobre su primer e inexistente bebé._

**-- Flashback --**

- Felicidades...¡van a ser papás!

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos a ...

- ... Ser papás

- ¡Vamos a ser papás! - _exclamaron eufóricos Draco y Hermione mientras éste tomaba a castaña en brazos._

- Pero... ¿está vez no hay error? - _preguntó la gryffindor en cuanto el rubio la devolvió al piso._

- Para nada, esta vez es 100 por ciento seguro, la anterior vez lo que tenías era un simple retrazo debido al estrés, pero ésta vez...

- ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

_La doctora no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase pues la pareja volvió a celebrar._

- ¿Lo ves Herm? Frente a ti tienes a un verdadero hombre. - _exclamó Draco jactándose de su masculinidad._

- Eso nunca lo dudé, es sólo que no pensé que tan sólo un mes después de creer que no tendríamos un bebé hasta después de un buen tiempo y ¡ahora me entero de que estamos esperando un hijo!

- ¿Y cómo le pondrán?

- Apenas acabamos de enterarnos...no sé como...

- Durante el tiempo en que creí que esperaba un bebé, pensé en algunos nombres...

- ¿Cuáles?

- Si es niña...que se llame Lucy...

- Me gusta.

- Si es niño, podría llamarse Arthur, o James...

- ¿Qué¡ni pensarlo! No permitiré que un hijo mío se llame como el padre de alguno de tus "amiguitos".

- ¿Pues que propones?

- Siempre he pensado que Nick es un excelente nombre.

- Nick... Mmm... Sí, suena bien.

- Hecho, si es niña se llamará Lucy Malfoy, y si es niño...

- ...se llamará Nick Malfoy.

**-- Fin del Flashback --**

- Nick... _- susurró Draco abrazando de nuevo a Hermione. - _Seguramente será el mejor mago que Dumstrang ya lo verás...

- ¿Dumstrang?

- Claro.

- Para nada, mi bebé ira a la más prestigiosa escuela de magia: Howarts.

- ¿Ahora es sólo tuyo?

- Corrijo: No dejaré que nuestro bebé vaya a otro colegio más que a Howarts.

_El rubio sonrió con cinismo:_

- Lo que usted diga mi coronel.

- Ja - ja - ja... Mira como me río...

- Odio terminar con éste momento amor, pero ¿quienes más crees que acudieron a la boda? - _dijo con cierto fastidio señalando a la entrada._

_**Es como escribir la ultima historia**_

_**gritando pasión en vez de victoria.**_

_**Es como curar aquellas heridas**_

_**es como empezar una nueva vida.**_

_Por supuesto que la fiesta contó también con la presencia de Harry y Ginny..._

- Volvimos. - _anunció la pareja después del primer valz de los nuevos esposos._

- Pero ¿cuándo? - _preguntó Hermione._

- Pues, fue algo curioso, resulta que ambos nos encontramos en el mismo trasatlántico, de camino al caribe.

- Pero creí que te irías en avión.

- Eso sólo era una distracción, en realidad tenía una misión en un archipiélago cercano...en fin, nos encontramos en el barco, conversamos, convivimos mucho más, se podría decir que volvimos a conocernos, aclaramos muchas cosas y cerramos viejas heridas.

- Decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad.

- Y es la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado.

- Los comprendo, pero...¿Porqué no nos lo dijeron antes?

- Era una sorpresa. - _contestaron al unísono_

- Pues vaya sorpresa...

- Herm¿podría hablar contigo en privado? - _pidió Ginny. _

- Claro...

_Desde el otro lado el rubio prestaba atención a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña, él seguía sin confiar en Ginny, se había prometido no volver a dejar que alguien dañara a Hermione, y lo cumpliría._

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada en especial, simplemente seguía disculpándose, me explicó porqué lo hizo, no la justifico, pero entiendo que no pudiera controlar sus celos y envidia, ya la he perdonado.

- Por eso te amo...

- ¿Porqué?

- Me encanta que seas tan buena persona.

- ¿Me estás llamando ingenua?

- No: encantadora.

- ¿Encantadora?

- Adorable.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Hermosa.

- Hermosa...

- Sexy.

- ¿También?

- Completamente.

_Con cada nueva afirmación la castaña sonreía un poco más._

- Y no sabes las ganas que me dan de estar a solas contigo.

- Vamos Draco, sabes que no podremos...ya sabes...hasta que nazca el bebé.

- No es necesario, sólo deseo, tocarte, besarte, acariciarte...

- ¿Algo más?

- Mucho más.

_Draco se apoderó del cuello de Hermione y empezó a besarlo..._

- Soporta, sólo una hora más y nos iremos a dormir, lo prometo. - _dijo ella apartándose de su esposo y yendo a atender a los invitados._

- Será una hora muy larga...

_**Amarte a ti es soñar despierto**_

_**los ojos abiertos**_

_**amarte asi es de verdad**_

_**el corazón entregar**_

_**tan lleno de paz.**_

- ¿Hubieras imaginado que por una venganza terminaríamos casados? - _preguntó Hermione mientras se metía bajo las sábanas abrazándose al cálido cuerpo de Draco._

- Jamás lo imaginé, pero déjame decirte una cosa... Desee hacerte feliz desde aquel día que te vi destrozada, llorando bajo la lluvia...

**-- Flashback -- **

_Draco salía de su turno nocturno cuando la vio, allí...recargada en el tronco de un viejo roble, llorando..._

_Por un lado deseaba ayudarla, pero por otro lado... _

-¡Hey Granger¿Por qué tan triste? No me digas que...¿te han rechazado?

_Ella sólo asintió._

-Si Malfoy...me han rechazado, ahora...sólo déjame tranquila-_susurró recargándose de nuevo en el árbol y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, sin parar de llorar..._

_Draco sintió deseos de retractarse por su anterior bajeza._

-No debe ser tan grave...

-Para mí lo es.

-Pues me parece increíble que la chica más inteligente de Howarts y la más prestigiosa medímaga del hospital le preste atención a pequeñeces como esa…

_Ante el silencio de la castaña, el Sly decidió acercarse cubriéndola con su paraguas._

-Ven...podrías enfermar.

-¿En verdad te importaría?

_Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, al ver su hermoso y angelical rostro que se dio cuenta de que había sido... Flechado._

-Responde- _exigió la chica aún sosteniéndose del tronco del árbol_

-Fuimos compañeros de Sala por 2 años, también soy medímago, me tiene que interesar la salud de las personas; además no sería un _caballero_ si no me importara.

-Ah...

-¿Vienes o no?-_preguntó impaciente y molesto el Sly_

-Si...-_susurró de forma casi imperceptible la castaña._

_Pero cuándo la castaña se incorporó por completo la debilidad se hizo presente, y sus piernas no la sostuvieron; pero afortunadamente el rubio la detuvo y la levanto al vilo entre sus brazos._

-Será mejor que yo te lleve...así no podrías dar ni 2 pasos...

_Y así empezó todo..._

**-- Fin del flashback -- **

- Hermione¿eres feliz? - _preguntó de pronto el rubio, como si fuera la cuestión más importante del mundo._

- Jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz. - _respondió la castaña mirando directamente los profundos ojos color acero de su esposo y reposando la mano de éste en su vientre._

- Yo tampoco, hasta que te conocí...

_El bebé dio una patadita en ese mismo instante._

- ¿No te olvidas de alguien?

- Lo siento Nick, quise decir: hasta que los conocí...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Fin**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

¡Hola mis preciosos lectores (as)!

Como verán esta vez por fin llegó el final, espero que les haya gustado el epílogo, a pesar de que fue un poco más corto que el final, aún así me esforcé mucho haciendo ésta "recapitulación" y agregando unos cuantos recuerdos, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos, como verán puse muy poco de Rob&Luna, Aline&Ron y Harry&Ginny, decidí poner mucho más de Draco & Hermione, pero creo que se sobreentiende que al final todos fueron felices, lo sé... pero es que no puedo ver sufrir a nadie ;P , de todas formas espero con ancías sus estupendos REVIEWS para que me hagan saber sus comentarios.

Ha llegado el fin, pero no nos pongamos tristes, aún me queda imaginación para rato, y como sabrán a la par de éste epílogp he publicado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic: "Dead Promises" ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¡Nos veremos luego!

_Atte. **Aimé**_

**P.D.**

1.- La página de Reviews se actualizará en 2 semanas, al parecer hubo un problema en el servidor y no podré contestar hasta entonces, espero perdonen el retraso.

2.- Aunque nunca lo dije, creo que no me hará daño: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K. Rowling (excepto Rob, Aline y algunos más) bien¡lo dije!


End file.
